A moment In Time
by Jaspersweetie
Summary: It's been two years since the New Moon incident and after discovering Edward and Alice have been using Bella as nothing more than a pet, Jasper leaves to make amends with Bella and start over. Unfortunately it's not as easy as expectected. And soon some startling truths are revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

**Jasper POV**

I am such a fool! How could I ever believe that the last 50 odd years living with Alice and Edward, that I never really knew what they were capable of!

If using an innocent girl such as Bella for their sick and twisted amusement wasn't bad enough, they try and pin the 'Bella incident' – as it is now being referred to as – squarely on my shoulders. True, I did feel terrible for the part I played in their game, but that was until I discovered what their real motivation was.

It was nothing but a ploy for Edward to finally get to drain Bella and claim that it was nothing more than a 'slip'. And for Alice to be rid of Bella because she was done playing with the 'human' as she has referred to her so-called best friend.

Needless to say, after my discovery, Alice conveniently decided that in order for her and Edward to keep their golden images in the family, they needed me out of the way. She divorced me under the guise of being done with babysitting me, because I was too weak to ever change.

I left my ex-family and went back to Washington. There was one important matter that needed to be resolved before I could truly move on. I had to apologise to Bella.

Upon my arrival, I've made some shocking discoveries. The pack is back and also sadly, it's been a year since Charlie was killed by Victoria before she was taken down by the pack. Bella now lives in an apartment in Port Angeles, after having sold the house to Jacob Black and his soon to be wife and Imprint Carol.

I've been told by Jacob that Bella has been quiet distraught by leaving Forks, but I was delighted to discover that she has gotten over the break-up with Edward fairly easily. That was five months ago.

After Bella's initial shock at finding me on her doorstep, we have become really close. I've never been more content than I am at this point in my life. I finally told Bella that I've developed feelings for her. Turns out, we both feel the same, so we've been blissfully happy in our little bubble.

The Cullen's have tried to contact me numerous times, but I simply have no interest to revisit that chapter in my life.

Today is Saturday, Bella and I have been hanging out, reading, Since it's been a week since my last hunt, - I've been sticking to animals rather well – it's about time to head out.

" Darlin'?" I enquire softly

"Yes Jasper?" Bella responds from her seat by the window, book in hand.

"I have to go hunt, will you be okay until tomorrow?" I ask. I hate leaving her alone, even if it's only for a few hours.

"Yeah, sure, I'll miss you though" she says teasingly.

I move closer to her and run my hands down the her arms, my lips on the shell of her ear, I hear her heart pick-up speed, I can smell her arousal and the lust she's sending is making me want to take right here and now.

"Darlin', if you not careful I might just take you right here" I breath in her ear.

She shivers and moans quietly, making my dick stand at attention. While we have been intimate, we never went further than oral. Bella being a virgin meant that I needed to be in complete control before we went further, and not until I was sure that she was 100% certain and ready to take the next step.

"It's not nice to tease me cowboy" Bella replies, rather breathy

I smile against her neck, slowly trailing kisses up to her ear.

"My apologies ma'am," I respond in my best southern drawl that does all kinds of wonderful things to her body.

A stronger concentration of her arousal fills the air, and I can't seem to recall what we were discussing. Bella was certainly no help, crawling into my lap, she began her own ministrations. Rubbing that delicious ass of hers right into my hard-on, making me grip her hips more forcefully and grind myself into her looking for friction.

_'I have to put a stop to this'_ I think to myself

As if reading my mind, Bella turns in my lap and looks directly into my eyes, from her emotions I can tell that she sees the conflict going on inside of me, or maybe I was projecting. I checked to make sure, _'no, not projecting'_.

"Suga, maybe I should hunt first, before we lose any more control."

Bella sighs, but I can see that see understands my predicament.

"Ofcourse Jasper, I understand"

"Thank you darlin', I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

I smirk as her heart starts to race again. I love the reaction I have on my Bella. I lean forward, capturing her lips with mine in a slow and sensual kiss, letting my emotions flow freely between us.

I release her lips when I feel she needs to breathe and whisper… "I love you"

"Love you too Jasper, have fun" she says, gasping for breath, her lips swollen and so inviting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An unwanted visitor**

**Jasper POV**

I took off towards the woods, smiling at thoughts of how much my life has changed in such a short time. I'm actually at peace with myself. Bella really has a way to make me forget all about my past failures. After finding and taking down a mountain lion, I decide to take a break before continuing my hunt. I catch a familiar scent coming towards me, and tense. _What the fuck is she doing here?_

Alice! Dammit.

She bounces out of the tree line and make a stop directly in front of me. She's radiating nothing but excitement, longing and love. I move to stand and from the sneer on my face, she can tell that I'm not in the mood for her games right now.

"What are you doing here Alice?"

"I miss you Jazzy, so I thought I would come see you" she pouts and give me her puppy dog eyes.

Did I mention how much that nickname' _Jazzy'_ grates at my nerves? She looks at me expectantly. _'what does she expect? That I'm just going to bow to her will?_'

"Alice" I say through my clenched teeth.

"Fine! I was a cold hearted bitch, but it was never my intention to take it this far. The divorce was a mistake. I was afraid and Edward threatened twist the truth and make the family blame you for him leaving his Bella, so I made you leave instead, only to protect you. I love you Jazz, I would never allow him to pin the blame on you just because he discovered that Bella really wasn't his mate. She never was."

She sniffled, her eyes filling with venom tears, her emotions were sincere. I was at a lost as to what to say in response to that. One thing I was certain of, Edward will be hearing from me!

"Why didn't you just tell me Alice?"

"I'm sorry Jazz, I should have told, but I was just so afraid of how the family would react. I couldn't find any other possible outcome, except to let you leave"

"Why didn't you leave with me Alice? We could have moved out on our own instead of staying with the Cullens" Something about her explanation didn't make sense to me.

"I wanted to, so badly, and I would have if it wasn't for Edward. He planned on coming back and draining Bella. I had to make him believe that I was on his side so that I could talk him out of it. He's really not a bad person Jazz, he was just very confused and acting out in a way he deemed to be the best possible solution."

Throughout our entire conversation, I continued monitoring Alice's emotions, but I couldn't detect any deceit or manipulation coming from her. She was being completely sincere. She continued explaining her actions,

"You know how much Bella means to me, but I think us leaving was for the best. Edward would have certainly lost the battle and done what he set out to do if I didn't convince him that leaving would benefit all of us."

I cannot believe that I misread the entire situation. Alice was only trying to do what was best for us and Bella and I completely lost all faith in her. How could I have been so stupid to believe that she never loved me? I feel like an ass.

"Alice…" I say, but she interrupts me by raising her hand

"There's no need for that. I understand and all is forgiven." She smiles a beautiful smile I haven't seen in a very long time. I can tell that this is the Alice I fell in love with all those years ago. This is my Alice.

"Thank you Alice" I say sincerely

"You welcome Jazzy. Can I get a hug from my soldier now?" she asks smiling a small smile.

"Come here Ali-cat" I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly against my chest. She breathes a sigh of relief and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck placing a light kiss on my jawbone.

The emotions coming off her tell me that she wants nothing more than to get down and dirty. Lust and longing is radiating so strongly off of her that my body instinctively responds. She notices and starts placing open mouth kisses on my neck and chest.

I reach down to cup her ass and lift her, she wraps her legs around my waist and starts grinding her core into my erection, I stifle a moan and move down to my knees and lay her on her back on the soft earth. I kiss my way from her neck to her ear where I nibble on her earlobe, making my way to her lips.

The kiss is rough and full of need, I grind my erection into her and she arches her back to get more of the friction we both crave. Unable to wait any longer, I feel my way up her legs, until I reach the hem of her skirt; I continue upwards to her panties and rip them from her body.

She moans in response, fuelling my need to be where we both want me to be right now.

I reach her folds and she's wet and ready for me. Placing one finger than a second I start to pump hard and fast into her. She's writhing beneath me looking for her release. I continue pumping, my lips sucking where her pulse should be. I loosen my pants lowering them and my boxes freeing my erection from it's confines.

"Jazzy…Please…Now…fuck. Alice pants.

I know what she wants, but I do love being begged for it. I nibble on her neck, tracing her jaw with my tongue.

"What do want Alice?" I ask in a husky voice dripping with need.

"FUCK" she screams. "Fuck me Jazz…I need you, please"

Without warning I plunge my dick into her dripping core. Growling at the sensation. Alice gasps, her moans getting louder.

"Harder baby" she moans.

I slam into her, pulling almost completely out before slamming back into her. I feel her walls fluttering around my cock, before she pants… "I'm cumming…Fuck…Jaaaazzzz" she yells and she falls over the edge. Her walls clench around me milking me and I follow her over the edge, roaring and growling my release.

We lay there, catching our unneeded breath, while Alice curls into my chest, tracing patterns on my neck.

"Maybe we should hunt and go back to your place to continue this?" Alice asks.

"Good idea, lets go"

We run through the woods looking for a quick snack. After draining a few deer, we head to Alice's car. It's around midday when we arrive in my driveway. We have been fucking most all night and most of Sunday. I jump out appearing at her door, helping her get out – not that she needs it, she is a vampire after all – but I am a gentleman.

As we reach my front door, my cell vibrates with a text message. _Bella!_

Now I feel like a complete bastard, I haven't spared one second thinking about what I have just done to her. Opening the message:- **Hi Jasper, just wondering how your hunt went. I miss you! Call me - B**

FUCK!

"Jazzy?" Alice calls. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. Alice we need to talk"

"Sure Jazz, what about?"

"It's about Bella and I." I watch her face while monitoring her emotions. She's confused and something else under the surface I cannot quiet pinpoint.

"What about you and Bella? Did something happen? Is she ok?"

"No, no nothing like that. It's just that when we parted ways, I went to Forks to apologise to Bella for her birthday. We become friends and recently we started dating. I care very deeply for her Ali, I hope you understand. I thought we were over."

Alice stares at me for a few moments, disbelief edged on her face, her emotions are a jumbled mess. Among others she's feeling betrayed and the occasional spike in anger means she's might not take this too well.

"How could you Jasper? My best friend! Did I mean so little to you? "She asks, feeling despair and loss.

I move closer, taking her hands in mine, trying to show her that was never my intention. "You meant everything to me, you know that. Bella and I, we healed each other, I was mess and she helped me find myself again. We developed feelings… "she cuts me off.

"I get that you two were friends, but did you have to fuck her, develop feeling for her? Do you want her now? I'm your mate Jasper! We are bound together for eternity" She screamed at me.

Fury is now her dominate emotion. I move closer trying to calm her down and explain, but she's not having it.

"Dammit! This is not what should have happened"

She's rubbing her temples, before she slips into a vision. I sit beside her rubbing circles into her hands trying to keep her calm. Her emotions shift, happiness and triumph.

"Alice, what was that about?" I enquire

"Everything will work out" she replies. I cock an eyebrow requesting more information.

She sighs and her emotions shifts to indifference. "Edward has given up on coming after Bella"

I furrow my brow, she's not being completely honest, but I've come to notice that she never fully divulge all the details of any of her vision in case it alters the outcome. I filed that away for further investigation at a later time. Right now we had a more pressing issue.

"Who do you want to be with Jasper?" Alice asks. I can still feel slight anger but she's keeping it under control, for which I'm very grateful for right now.

I consider what she said prior to having her vision. I'm her mate, so we would eventually end up together again. Mates cannot exist without the other. I did wonder why I never felt the pull toward Alice, the way I felt toward Bella at times. I'll have to ask Peter about this at some point.

As difficult as this is going to be, I need to make a decision. Either way, someone near and dear to me will be hurt. "Your right Alice, us being mates as you say, we would end up together again regardless. I think it's best if I break this to Bella and apologise for leading her on"

Alice nods solemnly, "I'm sorry Jazz, I know this is hard for you. Can I help in any way?"

"No Ali, I have to handle this myself"

Alice moves to hug me and I circle my arms around her, needing her just as much. I'm about to break Bella's heart again. I truly am a monster. "Stop feeling like that Jazz, you are a wonderful, caring man. I love you" she leans in to kiss my check and lingers, slowly moving closer to my lips. Tenderly we kiss and I can feel her desire increase.

I know we should stop, but right now her lust and desire is making it rather hard - literally. She moves onto my lap, straddling me, grinding me, teasing me and I'm lost. Our kisses become more heated. Unable to control myself any further I rip her clothes off just as she rips my pants off.

My scars makes her uncomfortable, so I always have to wear a shirt. _It was never like that with Bella. _I think suddenly – Where the hell did that come from? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continue to ravish Alice whose writhing in ecstasy beneath me.

Two days later. We somehow found ourselves in my – our, now I suppose - bedroom cuddled into each other, during the last two and a half day, Bella has been calling and texting, she's clearly worried and don't have a clue as to what's happened.

I release my hold on Alice sitting up. It's time to man-up! "Ali, I have to go see Bella and explain"

Alice mimics my position and sighs. "Your right Jazzy, why don't you go ahead, I have to unpack. Then maybe do some shopping."

She's being very understanding; I lean in and capture her lips thanking her silently for understanding. I move to the bathroom to get cleaned up, turning the water on, I hop in trying to find some way to make this easier on Bella.

I'm joined a few moments later by Alice, who gently and lovingly starts to wash my body with body wash, as she moves lower she reaches out and gently strokes my semi-hard erection, instantly making me hard again. I grab her hips bringing her closer to me, my finger and mouth going to her nipples gently pinching the pecks.

"Jazz…please" Alice groans

Lifting her, she wraps her legs around me and I thrust into her already wet core. Harder and faster. She grips my head, pulling my face towards her. My thrusts becoming erratic, I'm about ready to cum, I push as much desire and lust into Alice watching her fall over the edge, clenching around my cock as I spill my seed into her waiting core.

After washing up, we hop out of the shower, walking to the closet to get dressed. With a kiss goodbye I leave Alice and go on my way to break an amazing girls heart for the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Untold Truth**

**Jasper POV**

Driving to Bella's apartment, I thought through what I would say to such a fragile creature. She really doesn't deserve what's about to occur. As I pull up to the front of her apartment I brace myself for the possible emotional climate. Knocking on the door, I listen to her making her way to door. There she is, looking so stressed out, I feel terrible for putting her through all that concern and worry. She smiles a beautiful smile looking and feeling relieved that no harm has come to me.

Jumping into my arms, she hugs me as tightly as she can, relief flowing from her. I move into the living room gently sitting on the sofa, holding her to me, trying my best to find a way break the news.

She releases me, looking into my eyes "Jasper, I'm so glad you're alright" she whispers, making me chuckle. "I've calling and texting, I've been so worried. What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, I move her to sit on the sofa, and I get up and start pacing. I can feel she's concerned because I have yet to speak.

"What's wrong Jasper? Did something happen?" Bella begins to panic

I move to sit again, taking her hands in mine. Time to stop stalling. "Ssh darlin', Bella, we have to talk"

"Sure. What about?" she asks

"We…uh…what I mean is that…uh..dammit!" I have no idea how to go about doing this.

I'm back to pacing, running my fingers through my hair trying to come up with something, anything to explain what's going on in this jumbled mess I call a brain.

"Whatever it is Jasper, just tell me. You're driving me crazy over here"

Time to man-up! Just like pulling off a Band-Aid. "It's about our relationship, we don't belong together. Wait, let me explain. When vampires mate it's for eternity, so…" Bella interrupted my rant.

"Alice?" I nod. "You only figured this out now?" she asks

"No. I'm so sorry Bella, I never intended hurting you. I care for you, you know that right? I just…uh…I made an error in judgement, but you must know, I never wanted to hurt you in any way. We don't fit together, we different, from different worlds. I feel like a complete bastard for doing this to you Bella. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring, selfless person. I never deserved a woman like you. Please say something darlin', anything, yell, scream, anything. Please?"

Throughout my entire rant, Bella just looked at me, taking in everything I said. She never responded and even more strange, her emotion became fuzzy and disappeared altogether. It was kind of unnerving, to tell the truth. Food for thought for another day I suppose.

We sat in silence for several minutes, nothing but the sounds of Bella's heartbeat and our breathing. Just when I started to worry, Bella snapped out it. Taking a breath, I braced myself for the worst, but it never came.

She simply, got up, turned to face me, a sad smile playing on her lips…

"I understand Jasper. If you have a moment, I'll just get your things you left here." She whispered moving towards the dining room. I sat on the sofa, still as a statue. _'What the Fuck was that?' _

Bella moved around gathering all my belongings, packing them in a bag. Eventually she emerged, bag in hand towards me, I'm still unable to pick up any emotions from her and her face is nothing but a calm mask.

She places the bag next to me, "I think that's all of it. Check if that's all of it" she request softly.

"I'm sure it's all there. No worries" I respond

She nods. Standing and looking at this woman in front of me, I just want to pull her into my arms and comfort her, make everything alright again. I step towards her, my hand outstretched, instead of taking it; she moves a step back, away from me. I nod in understanding, I did just hurt her, and she wouldn't want comfort from me.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you. Please understand. I do love you in a way…" a tear slips from her eyes and I realise the error of my statement a second too late. "Oh, darlin' I didn't mean it like…" her hand comes up to stop me.

What the fuck was I thinking? How can I be so insensitive? I'm an asshole!

"Bella, please, you have to believe m…" again she moves to quiet my apology.

"It's fine. Thanks for coming to let me know. Good luck with everything. Goodbye Jasper" Bella's almost silent words breaks my heart.

I guess that's my cue to leave, though I hate leaving Bella in such emotional distress, I wouldn't go against her wishes. I slowly make my way towards the door, with one last look at Bella, I turned to leave closing the door behind me.

I sincerely hope Bella is ok. I hop into the car, looking up at the window of Bella's apartment hoping for a final glance. Nothing! Eventually I decide to leave, driving home, my emotions were going haywire, the pull I've always felt towards Bella was still there. Rubbing my chest I decide to put it out of my mind.

Arriving home, I find Alice waiting at the door for me, she smiles sadly pulling me into her arms to comfort me. My thought go to Bella, _'who is going to comfort her? I have Alice, she has no-one!' Did I make the right choice? Why does it feel so wrong, something's missing!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper POV**

It's been a week since my 'talk' with Bella, I still feel horrible. I can only imagine what she must be going through. Alice has been trying her best to show her support, but I could tell she wishes I could just forget about Bella and focus on her. We haven't been intimate, not for a lack of trying on her part. I just can't seem to move past this hurdle.

Instead of moping around the house, Alice decided we were going shopping today, so here we are at the mall, when I catch familiar scent.

Bella! She's here!

Alice suddenly appears at my side planting kisses on the neck. She's never one for PDA, so this current display has me confused. Until familiar emotions invade my confusion.

Pain and hurt, I look up to see Bella looking at us, her face a mask of despair. Alice is getting bolder capturing my lips and kissing me. Bella's emotions disappears again as she turns and makes her way out of the store.

As soon as she's out of sight, Alice releases me and goes about her stopping like nothing just happened. I tap into her emotions; she's feeling smug, and spiteful. She did that on purpose. She deliberately hurt Bella. Why would she do that?

My cell vibrates with a text message, I quickly pull it out hoping it's Bella so that I can explain, I'm disappointed when I notice it's not. It's from my brother - Peter.

**Keep your eyes open. Things are not as they seem – PW**

**Cryptic much – Fucker – JW**

**Just do as I say Major. I'll see you soon – PW**

Five hours later, we're finally done at the mall and heading home. Alice keeps going in and out of visions, her emotions desperate. I've just about had enough of this.

"What's wrong Ali?"

She attempts mask her desperate emotions but appearing her usual bubbly self, I'm not buying it and she's senses it. She sighs and averts her gaze out of the window.

"I miss us Jazz, you never touch me anymore, we haven't been intimate since you went to Bella's, I don't know what to do anymore. Don't you love me anymore Jazzy?" she pouts, her eyes shining with venom.

I should have seen this coming. Alice knows what buttons to push to tug on my heart strings.

I reach over to take her hand tugging on it to get her attention, she looks at me and it's strange to see Alice looking to torn. I have to make this right, even if part of me is saying that something's not quite right. I bring her hands to my lips placing soft kisses on the knuckles**.**

"I'm sorry. I have been distant, but that's about to change. From now on you have my undivided attention. Anything you want is yours."

She squeals, hoping up and down on her seat, her emotions radiating excitement and happiness. I smile a small smile, her emotions slightly affecting me too. I love seeing my Ali this happy.

"Oooh Jazz, thank you, thank you. I love you. I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Whatever it is I'm sure I will love it" I agree.

We arrive home and Alice hops out of the car dashing into the house, I gather all the bags from the trunk and slowly make my way into the house and up the stairs. Heading into the bedroom, Alice is laying on the massive bed in nothing more than a red lacy number, looking enticing and oh so inviting.

"Jazz" she purrs seductively

In a blink of an eye, I'm laying over her running my hands all over her body.

"Mhmm… No panties? Naughty girl" I whisper huskily into her ear, feeling her lust increase.

"Only for you, my love" she moans

"This is beautiful, but it has to go now…" with that said, I rip the flimsy fabric from her body leaving her completely exposed to me.

"Jazzy, I need you now" she arches her back trying to get friction, her frustration increases as I keep teasing her, never going where she most wants me to be.

"Patience, I've just started." I tease her by lightly brushing passed her folds.

Having had enough of my teasing, she rips my pants off and flips us over. Sitting on my thighs, she slowly reaches for my erection, running a finger up and down my length.

Without warning she lifts up and impales herself on my cock. A growl rips from my throat, I grab a hold of her hips, helping her ride me. She throws her head back whispering incoherent words. I can feel that she's close to the edge, but she's holding back, not wanting it end.

I flip us again, with Alice on her back I thrust mercilessly into her going harder and faster, she screams out my name as she cums, but I'm not there yet. I continue thrusting into her with force searching for my release. As I near my release I push as much lust and desire into Alice and she falls over the edge with me for the second time. I pull out of her, both of us panting for air we don't need.

Alice curls into my arms completely exhausted. Which is strange since we don't get tired at all.

Now's a good time to find out why Alice acted the way she did at the store earlier. I reached for her chin and place a finger under it indicating that I needed her attention.

"Ali, that was a nice surprise. Thank you" I smirk

"That was amazing!" she gushes

"Ali, what was that at the store earlier?" I ask.

Monitoring her emotions. She's nervous, and tries to act oblivious. "What do mean Jasper?" she stutters. "We were shopping and then we came home. Which part are you referring to?"

I didn't miss that she referred to me as _Jasper_ and not _Jazzy_ like she usually does. I can be a patient man. Fine, I can try to patient. Not wanting to upset the moment, I let it go, with a kiss to her forehead I head toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. As I close the door, I hear Alice quietly let out breath of relief. Now my curiosity is peaked.

Standing under the spray in the shower, the text from Peter come to mind, '_Things are not as they seem', _did he mean things with Alice? Peter wasn't very fond of Alice, okay that's putting it mildly. He and Charlotte both despise her. But he wouldn't try to sabotage my relationship with her, after all she's my mate – Well not according to Char, but what does she know about how Alice and I feel about each other. I'll just have to be more observant from now on.

I have an uneasy feeling that shits about to happen.

Turning off the water, I step out of the shower, grabbing a towel, I dry off and head to the bedroom, on the bed, there seem to clothes laid out for me. Slacks and the v-neck shirt with loafers. I ignore them and continue into the closet; Alice appears beside me, hands on hips, frowning.

Here we go again…

"Jazzy, honey, I've already laid your clothes on the bed, what are you looking for in the closet?"

"Ali, I'd much rather wear jeans." I'm trying to be calm about this, but I can see where this is going. The question is, do I want to argue with her or just keep the peace.

"Please, honey, for me?" full pout with puppy dog eyes. I guess keeping the peace it is. I'm such a pussy!

"Fine Ali, I'll wear what you picked out for me."

She bounces up and down, leans forward kissing my cheek. "Thank you Jazzy" and off she goes again.

Resigned to my faith, I make my way to the bedroom to get dressed.

OXOXO

Making my way down the stairs, Alice doesn't seem to be here, I wonder where she is, following her scent towards the backyard I notice her standing at the tree-line on the phone in hushed tones, feeling distress and anxiety. I make my way out trying to hear what has her feeling like this. Trying to get close enough without her noticing me, and not making any decisions, so she doesn't get a vision, I listen to her conversation.

Not being able to hear who she's on the phone with, I try to listen to her side of the conversation, trying to pick out what's being discussed.

"I know Edward, our plan will work, he doesn't suspect a thing. You just need to rela…"

"Why can't you just forget about her? Hasn't she caused enough trouble and with the dogs ..."

"Don't you think I've tried, I'm not getting anything, not even flickers anymore" she argues

"No, I haven't, I just know…"

"He left her didn't he? Just relax, she'll be yours soon" Alice is feeling frustrated.

Who are they talking about? _I know, I know! Can't a guy just hope he's mate isn't a lying tramp?_

"I know, I miss you too"

"I have to go.."

"I will"

"Can't wait. I love you too"

She ends the call, putting the cell in her pocket. Looking around, to see if all safe, she heads towards the house.

As soon as she's gone I take off deeper into the woods. Fuming, my vision clouded with red. That pixie-bitch played me for a fool. _She and Edward, fucking behind my back, for how long I wonder_? _How could I have been so blind? I'll fucking kill those two bitche_s.

I'm brought out of my haze by my cell buzzing. Noting its Peter I accept the call.

"What the fuck Peter?"

He chuckles, the fucker has the nerve to mess with me, I'm about rip his throat out through this phone.

"Shut the fuck up and answer the damn question"

_"Chill Major, Sweet cheeks and I are on the way, shits about to get serious, you gonna need back-up. You need to pretend everything is fine, we can't blow this yet. That pint-size bitch must not suspect a thing. Last minute decisions only. Now go back to the house, put the Major away, and be your charming self."_

Before I can respond the line goes dead. Fucker!

I take a moment to collect myself, trying to calm down enough to put up a convincing act. Now that I'm here, I may as well go ahead and hunt first. A few deer and some destroyed trees and boulders later putting me in a somewhat calmer mood, I make my way back to house.

Alice comes running out towards me, radiating concern but delving deeper I pick-up annoyance and fear, her face though is showing nothing but concern. '_Note to self: Always check her deeper emotions, those she can't fabricate.'_

"Jasper, where the hell have you been, have you checked your phone, I've been worried sick, why didn't you tell me you were going to hunt, I've going been crazy, I couldn't get any visions, I've been beside myself. Dammit Jasper, say something"

"I'm trying to, if you give me a second…"

Alice interrupts me, "You couldn't tell me you were leaving? When did you come out here, I didn't hear you leave"

She's feeling nervous and is that a little fear I detect, she's trying to find out if I heard her conversation earlier. _'How should I play this? Let's see'_ Close to the truth is always a winner.

"I came out while you were on the phone," her fear increases, I mentally smirk "I didn't want to disturb you so I ran in the opposite direction. Who were you talking to? You seemed a little distressed?"

She visibly relaxes, letting out a breath. "Oh, it was just Esme, worried about Edward. He left and they haven't been able to reach him." She's trying to push honesty at me, but I can tell it's a lie. This bitch really has been playing me all this time.

"Has he contacted you?" I asked looking and acting concerned.

She completely relaxes, playing the concerned sister, worried about her brother.

"No, I haven't been in contact with him; all I'm getting in my visions are just flickers and flashes. I hope he's not doing anything stupid. You know Edward, always acting before considering the consequences."

Every word out of her mouth was a lie; I cannot believe I trusted her all this time. What else has she lied about? How far back does this go? And most importantly, why haven't I picked-up on this before now?

When we get into the house, Alice flops down on the sofa and picks up some fashion magazine and begins flipping through it, but I can see from her distant look, that every few minutes she would search the future. Her emotions are radiating excitement, and triumph.

"What has you feeling so excited Alice?" I ask

She looks taken aback and she hesitates, I can feel her slight irritation, and before she even opens her mouth I can already tell that she's about to lie.

"The next fall line of course, there's so many cute outfits you'll love; we need to get you a whole new wardrobe. I can't wait!" she squeals, trying to show fake enthusiasm.

"I already have everything I need"

"Don't be silly Jazzy; you can never have enough clothes"

Whatever! "Alice, why don't you try contacting Eddie again?"

Watching her closely, her emotions are going haywire again, what is the Pixie-bitch and Fucktard up to?

"I can see he won't answer, I'll just try looking for him again later. And don't call him Eddie, you know he hates it when you call him that" Yeah I bet he does!

"Just try, mayb..."

"Drop it Jasper, I said later" she snaps. Looks like I hit a nerve. "I'm sorry; I'm just a bit stressed at the moment" She looks at me gauging my reaction, sighing, she climbs onto my lap and starts to plant kisses on my neck. "I didn't mean to snap at you, forgive me?" I move her off of me and start heading for the front door, she huffs and stands, hands on her hips, "Jasper, where are you going? We're not done here!"

"I am" I mutter.

I will not be made a fool of and still put up with her bitchy attitude. Fuck being oblivious! She grabs my arm and turns me to face her, pleading with her eyes. From the look I'm sure is on my face, I know she sees I'm not buying the pouting routine this time around.

"Let me show you how sorry I am Jazzy" She purrs, batting her lashes. Urg!

"No Alice. Get off" I say through my clenched teeth.

"What's your problem Jasper?" she huffs angrily

"Forget it Alice, I'm not in the mood. That's all"

"Fine! I'm going shopping instead"

Without waiting for a response from me, she glides out the door and into her car. It's probably for the best, with all that's been going on, I need some time to think without her incessant voice always demanding to be the centre of attention.

My thoughts stray to Bella; I wonder how's she doing? Maybe I could go by her apartment just to check if she's well. She probably doesn't even want to see me, but I can't help but worry about her, especially after everything. That settles it; I'm going to just make sure she's ok without being seen.

A run will be much faster than taking my vehicle. Running through the woods, I make it to Bella's apartment in 20mins, scenting out the area, noting Jacob's scent most prominent and very recent. I also pick-up on Edwards scent near her bedroom window.

_What was he doing here? Fucking Alice!_

I scale the back of the building, peering through her window; everything appears to be in order. I don't pick-up on her heartbeat, she must have gone out. I deftly side the window open and enter. Walking through her apartment I notice it looks like she hasn't been here for quite a while. Her scent has almost vanished.

_Where has she gone?_

My mind is racing with what could have taken place. Nothing here has been disturbed. I go back to her bedroom to check her closet; nothing's been removed there as well. Maybe she's at the reservation. I have an uneasy feeling that something's amiss.

If she's with Jacob, why would he come here? Pulling out my phone to confirm my suspicions, I dial his number. Several rings later it goes over to voicemail. _Not helping here man! Maybe his home phone, Billy might be able to confirm if Bella is there._

Scrolling through my contacts comes up fruitless. _Bella's directory!_ Racing to the kitchen, I get to the phone and directory. There seems to be a few messages on her answering machine. I hit play and listen for a clue as to where she could have gone.

_Message One:_

_Miss Swan, I'm calling regarding the novel you pre-ordered. We have received it and a copy has been put aside for you. Please collect it at your earliest convenience._

_Message Two:_

_Bells, it's Jake. Where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you for a week now. That leech has been lurking around your old house. Please call me Bells this is important._

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Startled, I whip around landing in crouch, ready to attack.

"Bella" I whisper, relief washing through me.

"I asked you a question Jasper, What are you doing here?"

"I … uh…" I take a step towards her extending my hand and she steps back causing me to flinch. I deserved that! But damn that hurt.

"Get out" she whispers, low and deadly. Her expression hard and unforgiving.

I can feel my dead heart clench and twist. I really fucked up badly. Making one more attempt to explain, I looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"Bella, please let me explain. I was just worr…" she cuts me off with a glare that even has the Major ducking for cover.

"Worried? Is that what you were going to say? Really, Jasper? Fucking hypocrite. Get the fuck out of my apartment. Now!"

I couldn't get a read on Bella's emotions, but from the look of her face I can tell that she was beyond angry. I attempted to push some calm and serenity into her, but it doesn't seem to have the desired effect. On the contrary, it seemed to just bounce off of her. And I can tell that my attempts are just pissing her off further.

"Stop that shit Jasper. You don't get to manipulate me anymore. Why don't you just go play house with that bitch you call you wife and get the fuck outta my face. I won't ask you again."

Not wanting to cause Bella anymore grief, I nod and make my way past her towards the door. With one last look, I turn the knob and exit her apartment. I've never seen or heard Bella that angry. She's changed. Bitter and angry. And it's my fault. I broke Bella!

I still cannot feel or influence her emotions. It's really unnerving. _What have I done to you sweet Bella? Will you ever forgive me? _Hell I wouldn't forgive me. I'm pulled from my thoughts by my cell signalling a new message. _Peter! Great just what I need… NOT!_

**_All in good time Major - PW_**

Fucking know-it-all.

The further away I get the more uneasy I feel about the way I left things at Bella's. Bugging her will only piss her off more though. I suppose I'll have to take Peter's advice and give Bella time. But I am not giving up; I am determined to make amends. I have to.

I really don't want to go home and listen to Alice's whining. What to do? What to do?

Ah, fuck it, I can't avoid it forever, no matter how appealing the idea sounds. Taking off into the woods, I decide to hunt before going back, the longer it takes, the better.

Finally, unable to avoid the inevitable, I arrive home to an agitated Alice, spouting some shit about my future disappearing, and being a wreck. I tune out her rambling as best I can, it really feels like I'm about to get a headache, if that is even a possibility. I wish I could sleep!

"…. Dammit, Jasper you're not even listening to me. No more sex until you can be more considerate of my feelings too" she screeches

Internally, I'm doing a happy dance. At least, I won't have to put up with her attempts to seduce me anymore.

"If that's what you want, Alice" I say. Not even trying to look like I care.

She glares at me, and then mutters "We'll see if you're still so cocky after two weeks. Asshole"

I smirk and push pass her to get inside the house. She follows behind me anger and irritation flowing from her in waves.

"Urg" Ha!

* * *

><p><strong><em>One month later…<em>**

I have to keep reminding myself to be calm, Peter has never led me wrong before, and all I have to do is not make any decisions, act like I'm oblivious. And wait for the other shoe to drop. Even though my instincts are telling me to tear this bitch apart and burn her to ashes, but I can be a patient man…

Yeah I know!

The no sex rule is still in effect, much to my delight. I have no intentions of ever bedding that two – timing, manipulative, scheming, little whore. She has made numerous attempts to seduce me, all to no avail. She somehow has it in her head that she can manipulate me by withholding sex, and that in-turn will train me to be an obedient little lap dog.

While that would have worked in the past – tried and tested – I'm not even remotely interested this time around.

I haven't gathered enough courage to go check on Bella again. Although I have been in contact with Jacob regarding pansy boy's scent in Bella's apartment, according to Jacob, he hasn't returned yet, but they are running patrols just to be sure he's left for good. I know he's still in the area, because Alice has been acting even more batty than usual. Or maybe it's not an act!

Where the fuck is Peter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper POV**

Four months, four whole fucking months!

No sign of Peter! Alice is working my last fucking nerve and if I have to go on one more fucking shopping trip, I'm gonna rip this bitch apart, I don't care what that fucker Peter has to say about it.

I've been subtly watching Alice, she's been going out rather frequently, claiming retail therapy, but when she returns hours later, she usually only has one or two bags with her, knowing Alice, there's no way in hell she'd go shopping and only buy one outfit. She smells like she's taken a shower very recently too. I never questioned or commented on the two occasions she returned wearing different clothes than when she left.

The kicker in all this is that I have yet to hear from the so-called family. Even Esme hasn't made an effort to call. I'm beginning to think they're all in on this. Maybe I should test the waters and confirm or deny my suspicions.

With Alice still out 'shopping' again, now would be the best time to have a private conversation. Pulling out my phone I scroll through my contact list, who should I call… _Got it!_ I hit dial and wait for Emmett to answer.

_"Jasper, bro" Emmett_ voice booms on the other end of the line.

"Hey Em, Long time! How are things going in Alaska?"

_"Much the same since you left. Edward and Alice left a few weeks after you. Esme is beside herself with grief at losing her children, Carlisle is working non-stop. And Rosie and I are trying to hold down the fort" _Emmett sounds very unlike his usual happy-go-lucky self. Things must be bad!

"Why did Alice and Eddie leave? The reason I left was to make things easier for them"

"_Edward was depressed about Bella, he couldn't be around the family anymore and Alice went to comfort him. Uh.. Jazz, how are things with you? I'm surprised you called, I thought you didn't want anything more to do with us?"_ what the fuck?

"What? Why would you think that?"

_"Well, that's what you told Alice, and Edward heard it in your thoughts. Rosie wanted to come tear you a new one, but Carlisle said we should leave you be, until you worked through everything"_

The bitch twins strike again.

"Em, I never said that, Alice lied to ya'll, you kno…" There's a shuffling on the other end and Rosalie voice filters through.

"_Is that Jasper? Give me that phone"_ She sounds pissed. Nothing new I suppose. "_Are you too good for us now Jasper, what the fuck is your problem huh? You can't tell us to our faces, you rather let that bat-shit crazy wife of yours spout her shit about how we blaming you for Bella and you can't handle our emotions? Answer me Jasper!"_

Well damn. "Rosalie, calm down, I never said that, whatever the bitch twins told you was a lie. You should know me better than that."

"_I thought I did. Why would you leave like that with no apparent reason?" _She snaps

"After the divorce" Rose growls effectively cutting off what I was going to say.

"_DIVORCE" _she yells into the phone. Damn that actually hurt my eardrums.

"_That lying Bitch! She has been moping around the house talking shit about losing her mate, looking for sympathy from the family"_ She continues yelling and growling about how she's gonna burn all Alice's clothes, then find her and rip her apart and bury the pieces all over the world.

I can't help but feel amused; Alice will throw a fit if Rose even thought about doing that. That's one way to get back at that lying bitch. Destroy her all her designer clothes. I cannot believe she would go to such measures to cover up her dirty deeds.

I can hear Em trying to calm Rosalie in the background, but it doesn't seem to be having the desired effect. Rose is beyond talking at this point, all that seems to be coming from her are growls and hissing. Emmett gets back on the line after convincing Rose to go re-arrange some trees.

"_Jazz man, this is a fuck-up situation. I should've known you would never bail on the family like that. They were really convincing though, even Carlisle and Esme believed them. I'm sorry man"_

_"_Don't worry about it Em, I also fell for her lies. Twice!"

_"Where have you been these months Jazz? With Pete and Char?"_

_"_No, I'm actually just outside of Port Angeles"

"_Oh. Have you perhaps been to see Charlie? I wonder how his holding up after Bella's death."_

Huh? Bella's death? What the hell?

"Em, Charlie died more than a year ago. And Bella was very much alive the last time I saw her. Where did you get your info from?"

"_Alice had a vision of Bella committing suicide. That's why Eddie left"_ Why am I not surprised? "_ Fuck! She really played us all. How's baby-sis doing Jay?"_

_"_A lot has happened these past few months Em." There's no way I'm getting into everything now. Besides Em will probably kick my ass for what I did to Bella.

"_We're coming to see you; I want to hear everything that has gone down. Then I'm going to hunt down those two fucking cowards." _Emmett declares, sounding very pissed and sad.

"You won't have to look very far for the bitch twins, they're both here. But Em, there's no need to come, I'll deal with them in due time" _Please let it go for once Em!_

"_They're both there? We coming, Rose pack your shit we're going to Washington. See you in a couple of days"_

Shit! "Wait Em, you both need to do a couple of things first. Don't decide on coming here, so Alice won't be alerted. Also text me when you get to the airport, there's things you need to know before you get too involved. Understand?"

_"Got it!"_

_"_One more thing, don't mention this to Carlisle and Esme. Not yet anyway."

"_Sure bro. See you in a few" _Emmett says hurriedly.

Well this is mess! '_Way to point out the obvious'_ my inner voice mocks.

I decided to get some reading done before Alice gets back, and also to keep my mind from going to the cluster fuck I created with Bella. I still haven't got a clue as to how to go about fixing it. I don't blame her for never wanting anything to do with me; I just can't lose her though.

I cannot believe Alice and Edward would tell the family Bella died. What purpose would that serve? Maybe, it's to keep the family from searching for her then he can drain her without anyone suspecting. Also, since I'm the only one that knows the truth, telling the family I want nothing to do with them would ensure their lies are never found out.

I have to figure a way to get the message to Bella. Maybe get her to stay in La Push until we can locate where Edward is staying and defuse the situation before he decides to approach her. She'll never listen to me though. The last thing I want to do is upset her or send her into a panic. Besides, as stubborn as that girl is, she won't want to endanger the pack.

Maybe Emmett can talk her into coming here or going to the reservation. With her here, I can ensure she's safe and I can try and earn her forgiveness.

_If only it was that easy!_

I must have read the same line about one hundred times, deciding it's a lost cause, I place the book back on the shelf, making my way down to the living room, I hear Alice's car pull into the driveway. Seconds later she in front of me.

"Jazzy, I missed you. I have a surprise for you" She winks and turns to go upstairs.

"I don't want anything Alice" I can already feel the lust coming off of her.

"Jazzzzy, come see" She purrs. _Dammit. I'm not in the mood for her attempts at seduction today. Maybe Eddie boy didn't give her any today"_

Resigned to the fact that she won't shut the hell up, I slowing climb the stairs, reaching the bedroom I push the door open, Alice is laying on the bed dressed in some black sheer lace frilly gown, with no underwear.

_I am still a man, so looking is a given_.

"Jazzy, come over here baby" she whispers seductively

I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm not in the mood Alice" I say little too harshly then I intended.

"How can you not be in the mood Jasper? We haven't been intimate in close to six months" She feels frustrated and angry.

I turn to leave, she huff and mutters, "Why do I even bother with you?" _My thoughts exactly pixie!_

The emotional climate upstairs, where Alice is taking a shower is enough to make me physically ill. Knowing her, she's searching her visions for a way to manipulate the situation and get me to submit.

Now's a good time to hunt instead. And with that, I race out the back and into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I was absolutely determined not to let the Cullen's get the best of me. It's been two months since Jasper told me he was going back to Alice.

I convinced myself that Jasper was different; he turned out to be exactly like the rest of his family. Let's play with human, break her spirit and move on. But alas, I have no-one but myself to blame for that turn of events. The pack tried on numerous occasions to get me stay away from him, but I was too stubborn to listen and now here I am, trying to get my life back together again.

Jacob, my personal sun, had to once again put me back together. I owe him my life a few times over.

Charlie. He died protecting me from that sadistic bitch Victoria. The guilt has often been too much to bear. Billy and the pack told me countless times that Charlie wouldn't want me feeling guilty about his death. He was protecting his daughter; any parent would do exactly the same. The blame should lie with the Cullen's for exposing me to their world.

I tend to partly agree with that sentiment. Alice must have seen Victoria planning her revenge. I suspect that's exactly what she was hoping for. That Victoria would drain me instead of savagely killing my dad, and I would have preferred it be me she killed not Charlie.

When Jasper returned a year later, I was reluctant to let him back into my life. I really should've listened to that inner voice telling me to be weary of him. I didn't know much about him from their time in Forks. Edward and Alice always made sure that Jasper and I were kept apart, and I was so infatuated with Edward, that I didn't even notice how the asshole – duo were manipulating me at every turn.

"_Bella, wear this! Bella, Act like a lady! Bella, Stay away from Jasper, his dangerous! Bella, don't talk to Jacob, he has ulterior motives! Bella, I'm only looking out for your best interest! Bella, don't you trust me!_

I cannot lay the blame on them completely though. I let them push me around; I gave them free reign and made it easier for Edward to always get his way. All he had to do was smile and I would melt and give in to whatever he wanted. Alice used her visions whenever she tried to convince me to submit to her ways. First she'd pout and if all else fails she would simply say _"I've seen it"_ and I would cave.

Although their treatment of me was appalling, what hurt worse than anything they could have and have done was how Esme, Carlisle and Emmett just up and left. That is what broke me completely.

Esme and Carlisle were like my second parents, they pretended to love me like I was one of their own. That was as much a façade as everything else that made up the Cullen's. Carlisle always let Edward and Alice decide what's best for the family, some coven leader he was, letting a couple of teenagers run the family because of their gifts.

Emmett, my bear of a big brother completely blindsided me. I never thought he would have abandoned me so abruptly, but I suspect that was Rosalie's doing. She never cared much about me and I'm sure she jumped at the chance to have me out of their lives. I cannot blame Emmett for siding with his mate after all. But it still hurt; he could have at least told he was leaving instead of just disappearing without a word or a goodbye.

Rosalie was no big surprise, but at least she was upfront about her distain and hatred of me. She never pretended to care or even like me. I now appreciate her honesty.

My trip down memory lane abruptly came to a halt by the pilot announcing our descend, I've decided to spend a few days in Florida with Rene, maybe the sun and my scatter brain mum can help take my mind off of the mess I've made of life back in Washington and it will also give me a break from Jacob, who has made it his personal mission to constantly remind me that he was right about me getting involved with another vampire. I'm not in the mood for another lecture from him and I really didn't want to hear his '_I told you so' _speech either.

**XXXXXX**

Spending time with Rene, was exactly what I needed to take my mind off of everything. I managed to even have fun with Phil. After a teary goodbye, I walked through the airport getting ready to board the plane. Rene just has a way to be insightful when I least expected it.

Taking my seat, I settle in letting my mind drift to the weekend with mum and Phil.

**Flashback:**

_"Bella, oh my baby, I've missed you so much, you've grown so much. How are you holding up honey? I have the best time planned for us, it will just be us girls. We can go shopping and do our nails and hair. I've got your room all set up. After you're settled, we can go to beach and check out the hot bods"_

_Rene just keeps going and going and going. I forgot what a force of nature she is._

_"Mum, take a breath. Let's get home then we can decide what to do first."_

_On the ride home, we caught-up on everything that has happened. Rene was none too pleased that I 'let' another Cullen mess with me. She tends to agree with Jacob, that they are all bad news. I remember the talk we had about a week after Edward broke-up with me. She never did like him; she told me our relationship was not very healthy. When Edward and Rene met in Phoenix, after the James incident, she could tell from our interactions that Edward was very controlling. She tried to get me to leave Forks; I wish I'd listened to her then. Being 'in love' made me blind and stupid to reality._

_She was supportive and had not been too critical regarding Jasper. For that I was extremely grateful. She listened and let me cry on her shoulder. All cried out, I was determined to let my hair down and just have fun._

_We had our day at the beach, shopping trip, manicures and pedicures. It was the best time I've had in a while._

_Sunday morning, I woke early to surprise mum and Phil with breakfast. After breakfast we cleaned up and got ready to go to the stadium to watch Phil's team in action. I actually enjoyed the game, it kind of reminded me of Charlie and his love of sports. I'm really happy my mum has such a wonderful man such as Phil in her life. She does deserve to be happy._

_Mum cried all the way to the airport Monday evening, it was bittersweet having to say goodbye even if it was only for a few months._

_"Bella, please call me if you need anything honey. I'm gonna miss you terribly. Come here give me a hug" Mum sobs pulling me into her arms. Ten minutes later and we are still standing in the same position. Rene is still crying. It's kinda sweet._

_"Bella, have a safe flight baby-girl" Phil says, trying to get Rene to let go of me. "Babe, let Bella go, she has a flight to catch" Phil gently pulls Rene off me, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her and possibly restrain her I would imagine. Aaah!_

_"Thanks Phil. And thanks for taking us to the game." With a kiss and a hug I turn to my mum_

_"Love you mum. Thank you, I had the best time." One last hug and kiss from Rene "I love you, Bella" Rene says with a watery smile. I smile and head towards the terminal._

**End of Flashback.**

Smiling as I come out of the memory, the pilot announces our arrival in Seattle. I prepare for the landing and get ready to face the reality I have been running from.

Making my way to my apartment, I unlock the door and to my surprise and annoyance I am greeted to Jasper snooping around, going through my messages. I catch the end of Jacob's message wondering - **_What leech is here? _**_Later._ I tell myself. The more pressing issue now is, what is Jasper doing here? Can't they just leave me alone?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hiss at Jasper

He looks more shocked to see me, like he wasn't expecting me to here. Last I checked, this was my apartment. I must have startled him, HA! He whips around landing in crouch, ready to attack.

Steeling myself, my face a mask of calmness. I lay into him

"Bella" He whispers, sounding relieved. Huh! He has good acting skills, but I'm not about to get side tracked here.

"I asked you a question Jasper, What are you doing here?"

"I … uh…" he stutters.

A Vampire stuttering? Hilarious. He steps toward me, reaching a hand out I'm assuming for me to take. I take a step back; he stops and drops his hand, a flash of pain crossing his features. I almost want to comfort him, but then the memory of him with Alice wrapped around him at the store comes to the forefront of my mind. Bastard!

"Get out" I whisper softly, keeping my expression hard. He will not break me again.

An intense look of pain is evident in his eyes, whether it's real or not I could care less. Making one more attempt he looks pleadingly into my eyes. What is he pleading for? I'm not falling for their fake facades again.

"Bella, please let me explain. I was just worr…" I glare at him and he looks shocked and unsure.

"Worried? Is that what you were going to say? Really, Jasper? Fucking hypocrite. Get the fuck out of my apartment. Now!"

I can feel Jasper attempting to manipulate my emotions, I concentrate on pushing them away from me, and from the surprised look on his face I know I succeeded. I narrow my eyes and fix him with a pissed off look. He needs to know he no longer has the right to altering my emotional state.

"Stop that shit Jasper. You don't get to manipulate me anymore. Why don't you just go play house with that bitch you call you wife and get the fuck outta my face. I won't ask you again."

_Whoa, check me out! Where did that come from?_

He hesitates, then gives me a nod and makes his way to the door. I stay rooted in the same spot, I cannot seem to get my muscles to relax. Hearing the soft click of the door, the tears I didn't realise I was holding back falls in a torrent. I sink to my knees balling my eyes out.

Memories of Jasper running through my head, he was everything I thought I could possibly want and more, and for a moment in time we were perfect together. I thought we would be together forever, that he was my soul mate. A dream that never was or will be.

Hours, or even days later. Who knows! I pick myself up. All cried out and ready for a new chapter in my life. But first, unpack, shower, get a good night's rest. Tomorrow will be a new beginning. Dealing with Jacob, will also be a priority. Although, he does so out of concern and love, he needs to know that I am capable of running my own life.

I am determined never to let another man, vampire, werewolf or human push me around. Timid, shy, forgiving Bella died. I am going to start living my life according to my standards and not constantly trying to live up to anyone's idea of what I should do, say or how I should act.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper POV**

Today is 'D-Day'. Emmett and Rosalie are due to arrive. They should be landing in about two hours in Seattle. Alice has decided that today of all days, she was going to stay in instead of going shopping. Grabbing my car keys, I make my way to garage; Alice suddenly appears in front of me, hands on hips.

"Where are you going?" She demands

"Out" I snap.

She growls low, "Where. Are. You. Going. Jasper?" she enunciates every word like I'm illiterate.

"I said out, which part don't you understand?" I push passed her but she grabs my arm pulling me back around to face her.

"What the hell is your problem Jasper? Are you going to see Bella again?"

"Get out of my way Alice. It's none of your business where I'm going, if you know what's good for you, you'll get your hands off me now" I say through clenched my teeth. Glaring at her, I'm sure my eyes are rapidly darkening.

Her eyes widen a bit, before she releases my arm and takes a step back. _'Smart move bitch' _I continue on to my truck, getting in and starting her up. Alice moves to the passenger side and gets in, not uttering a word, she looks straight ahead waiting for me to drive I assume.

"What the fuck are you doing Alice?" I sneer at her

"Going with you, what does it look like to you?" She answers in a sickly sweet voice, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"No, you're not. Get out"

"No!" she says, thinking that's the end of that.

"Alice," I respond slowly. My patience is slowly running out.

"Just drive Jasper, if you don't want to tell me where you're going, then I'll just see for myself"

Talking doesn't seem to be working, so how does that saying go again….

Ah yes. **_'Actions speak louder than words'_** I just have to remove her myself. I don't have time for her craziness today of all days.

As I get out of the cab, she speaks "I wouldn't do that if I were you Jasper" she whispers

_Deep breath in, exhale slowly, find my happy place, find my happy place_. I chant to myself.

"Why are you being so difficult Alice?"

She smiles, triumphantly, she thinks she's won." I just want to spend some time with you, that's all"

"Fine Alice" I slam the door and go back into the house.

A few seconds later she follows, and grabs my hand she leads me towards the stairs. I pull back to get her to stop and she looks at me questioningly.

"What's the matter Jazzy?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you Alice, so you might want to stop feeling so lustful" Disappointment courses through her and she glares at me through narrowed eyes.

"Fuck you Jasper" She yells and stomps upstairs

"No thanks" I respond, and her answering growl causes me to chuckle.

A few minutes later I hear the shower being turned on. Now's my chance to leave. Deciding to read so Alice will not be alerted through her visions, I make my way outside. My truck will be too loud, so running it is. We'll just have to rent a vehicle at the airport.

About thirty minutes into my run, my cell vibrates signally a message, slowing down I pull out my phone to see that it's text from Alice

"_You'll regret this"_ What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'll deal with her when I get back.

Pocketing my cell, I continue on my way to the airport. Standing just inside the tree line, I make sure there are no humans around to see me emerge, I make my way to arrivals and wait for their plane to land.

Fifteen minutes later, Em's big form emerges. Rose rushes over to me and envelopes me in a bone-crushing hug whispering apologies which I assure her there's no need for. She pulls back looks me dead in the eyes and _WHAM! _She smacks right across the left cheek.

"Don't ever do that to me again Jasper, next time I'll rip you apart. Am I clear?" Fuck that hurt like a bitch. Emmett fucking laughs at me, Fucker!

"Yes ma'am" I drawl. Giving her my best cheeky smile.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hey Em. We have to rent a car. I ran here."

"Why? What happened to your truck?" Rose asks

"It's at the house. I had to get away from Alice, I ran while she was in the shower"

"Let's get a rental, we'll talk in the car" Rose say, walking off.

Emmett and I follow behind her. "How's Bella doing?" he whispers

"I haven't seen her in a while, but I suspect she's as well as can be expected." Going by the look he's giving me or rather the glare, I quickly continue, "I'll explain in the car"

With a nod of his head, he continues walking to the rental office. Rose emerges a few minutes later, directing us to the car. Emmett and I put the bags in the trunk and I hop in the driver's seat with Em riding shotgun and Rose in the back.

As we pull onto the highway, Emmett can no longer contain himself.

"The suspense is killing me man, come on, spill" he says impatiently. Taking a deep breath I relay what's been going on around here these last six or so months.

Upon hearing that Bella and I dated briefly, and after Alice came back, the manner in which I ended said relationship, Emmett looks about ready to kill me. I don't blame him though; I would let him beat my ass. I can only imagine what his reaction will be when he finds out how Edward broke her and had the nerve to abandoned her in the middle of the woods. But that's Bella's story to tell not mine.

Rose has been uncharacteristically silent, just listening to Em tearing me a new one. I know for a fact she'll be tearing into me sooner or later. I never once defended myself against his verbal attack; I deserve that and so much more. I was just about to tell them about Alice and Edward, when Rose snaps at me;

"What the fuck is it about that human that has you and Edward acting like fools? Hasn't she done enough damage to our family?" she sneers

"Rose, Bella didn't…" I start and she hisses at me

"_Bella_" she growls "has torn our family apart, why would you get involved with her. She needs to find a human and leave the supernatural world alone. She doesn't belong in our world" Emmett jumps to Bella's defence

"Rosie, Bella didn't tear our family apart, she's my baby sis, I have…." Rose glares at Emmett,

"She's not your sister Emmett, you need to leave her alone. She's human, she needs to stick to her own kind" Rose says menacingly

"I will do no such thing. She's family" Emmett booms. Even though Rose is being argumentative, she would never want Emmett to be in the state he's been in since we left Forks.

Rose, doesn't really hate Bella, she just felt she was too young to make a decision to give up her human life for a prick like Edward. She wanted her to decide on the change for the right reasons. Edward was definitely not it. I happen to agree 100%.

"Jazz, can you drive by Bella's apartment, I just want to see if she's ok" Em asks pleadingly

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Em, I wouldn't want to piss her off. Maybe we can come check on her when she's asleep instead" I try to reason with him. Really, I'm a little afraid of the new person Bella has become. But I'm not about tell Em that, I will never live that down.

"Come on man, just a peek. I'll come talk to her later. I just want to know how she's holding up" Em pleads

"Fine Emmett, we can go past her apartment" I relent

"Thanks man" he says sincerely

Pushing the vehicle to its limit I weave through the traffic. Forty-five minutes later, we pull up in front of Bella's apartment, fucking Edward's scent mixed with Bella's leading out of the building.

Feeling Emmett's rage at recognising Edward's scent, he jumps out of the car and races up to Bella's apartment where he forces the door to open Running through the apartment, he calls out to Bella. There's no heartbeat, so we know she's not here. I look around the apartment for any clues, anything that'll help. Nothing!

Retrieving my phone to call Peter, I recall Alice's earlier text. _You'll regret this. _She wouldn't, would she? Dialling Alice instead, I wait for her to answer. Three rings, four rings, five rings… and it goes over to voicemail. I hang-up and walk towards the door, looking back at Emmett.

"Let's go Em, Alice has some explaining to do." With that I leave telling Emmett to lock-up.

Rose is standing next to the car; she looks about ready to kill. "Get in" I bark at her.

Emmett comes out looking much like Rose. The atmosphere is almost too much for me, I grip the steering wheel tighter, almost snapping it. The faster we get to Alice, the sooner I can find out what Fuckward's scent was doing at my Bella apartment.

_My Bella?_ Yes, she will be mine again!

Now to deal with that manipulative, deceiving, lying pixie-bitch. AKA – Mary-Alice Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

Beep, Beep

Beep, Beep

Beep, Beep

Groaning, I turned over to turn off the annoying noise of my alarm clock. Six am, I have two early classes today, so I might as well get a move on if I don't want to be late. A shower, dressed and a quick breakfast later, I look at my watch, eight – thirty, I have half an hour to get there if I don't want to be late. I lock-up and make my way to the college campus.

Class was a refreshing change; I always love my English Lit class. After my second class is dismissed, I drive to the nearest coffee shop for a pick me up before making my way home.

I still have to call Jacob, and from his frantic messages, he's gonna chew me out for not informing him that I went out of town or that I have been purposely avoiding his calls. But he has another thing coming, if he thinks he can dictate my life for me. This ends today.

Finally home, I walk into my little kitchen to fix lunch and call Jake.

Gathering the ingredients needed from the refrigerator, I close the door and I am startled at who is standing in my doorway, it's none other than Edward – pansy-ass – Cullen.

Frozen, staring at him, my mind goes into overdrive. What is he doing here? Is the rest of the Cullen's here too? Why isn't he saying anything? Did he ever hear of knocking? How did he find me here?

Jasper! Fuck! He just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"What are doing here Edward? Ever hear of knocking?" I snap annoyingly

"Bella, I missed you, love. I couldn't stay away any longer. I had to come back to you. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me. I love you"

O…k. My brain seems to have short circuited. The only thought running on repeat is; _what the fuck?_

"Bella? Did you hear me love?"

"Um.. Yeah, I heard you." I stutter. Taking a deep breath to centre my raging emotions, and I steel myself. Before I can formulate my thoughts into words, Edward moves slowly towards me.

"Love, talk to me please" I raise my hand to halt his words and movements.

He stops, and continues looking at me like I'm crazed; I look at his perfect face, trying to see what it was about him that instantly made me turn to goo. He smiles what I use to consider my smile, but upon closer inspection, I realise, he's trying to dazzle me. My confusion turns to anger instantly.

"I'm sorry Edward, but no. I've moved on. What we had is over and I have no intentions of ever being with you again. Please leave" I respond calmly, surprising even myself.

His face forms into a frown, he looks into my eyes and I can see the confusion and disappointment warring in his eyes. "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I love you Bella, all I ask is that you give me a second chance. I want to make this right again. I'll even change you if that's what you desire" Shocker! "Please love; remember how good we were together. We can have that again" Although his words sound sincere, there's something out of place there that I cannot put my finger on.

"No Edward" I respond firmly "Now please leave, this conversation is over"

"Bella, please hear me out. I only did what I did because I want…" I've had enough, he obviously isn't hearing me.

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to say, now, I've asked you nicely to leave, so please respect my wishes and get the fuck out of my apartment. Can't you fucking vampires get it in your fucking heads that I want nothing more to do with any of you?"

Edward seems to be shell shocked, standing there staring at me with his mouth agape, seems like he's at a loss for words. A first for the all-knowing-Edward Cullen.

"Erm… I uh… that kind of language is unbecoming of a lady Bella" Geez. Give me hope!

"Whatever. Just get out"

"I'm not giving up Bella" Edward declares, heading towards the door.

"Fucking pushy vampires" I mutter.

Breathing heavily I try to centre myself. I will not let the likes of Edward try to mess me up again. I know why he left and I also know that it's bullshit. My protection, so I can have a normal human life? Please! He left because he's a coward. Perfect, my ass!

The ringing of my phone, snaps me out of my daze, I press the accept button bringing it to my ear

"_Bella, Bella? Is that you?"_

"Jake?"

_"Oh thank goodness you're ok. Where the hell were you? I've been fucking losing my mind over here. Do you have any idea how many times I called? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"Firstly Jake; calm down, I'm fine. I went to Florida to visit my mum, I'm sorry I made you worry. I was just about to call you, when Edward showed up…" His growling cuts me off before I could finish my sentence

"_Fuck! What did that leech want? Are you ok? Do you need me to come over? I hope he didn't talk you into taking him back. I will not allow that …." _It was my turn to shut him up_. Not allow me?_

_"_Allow me? What are you Jacob? My father? You better get your head out of ass and listen up"

He attempts to interrupt me again before I put a stop to it – again. "No, shut up and listen to me. I don't need you telling me what to do. Yes, I'll be eternally grateful to you for putting me back together, but you will not tell me what to do, or how to live my life. Now, if you want to remain an important part of my life you better stop acting like you own me. For your information I kicked Edward out. I'm not as naive as you think I am, and I will not fall for his shit again so you can relax. Edward and I are over and that's never going to change. You got that?"

"_Well, good for you Bells. I'm proud of you. Sorry I went all werewolf on you. You know its just coz I care right? Hey, come to the rez, I wanna make up for being a caveman."_

And just like that Jake and I are back to our usual selves. Gotta love that guy. I do miss Jake, so why not.

"Sure Jake. I'll be there in a couple of hours"

"_Shweet. See you in few. Bye Bells"_

"Bye Jake"

Now, what was I doing before all the interruptions? Oh yes, food! Might as well make enough for Jake, Billy and Carol. It will be nice not to have to eat alone for a change.

As soon as the food was ready to go, I grabbed my cell and keys and make my way to La Push. I am actually looking forward to spending the day with my best friend. He may be a pain the ass at the best of times, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

**XOXOX**

After lunch, Carol and I clean the dishes and after that's done we join Billy and Jake on the porch. Jake seems upset, he was fine before they came out here, I wonder what happened.

"Jake, everything ok?" I ask, looking between him and Billy taking in their silent communication.

"Yeah, sure, why don't we take a walk on the beach and let the food settle a bit?"

"Sure" I respond, somewhat unsure of what to make of the sudden mood change in both men

"I'm going to catch-up on some reading, you guys go ahead." Carol says, giving Jake a peck on the cheek and pulling me into a hug which I return.

"Come on Bells" Jake takes my hand and lead the way to our favourite spot.

Getting comfy, Jake drapes his arm around my shoulder and we just sit and watch the waves. It's very peaceful and serene out here. Not a care in the world. Looking out on the ocean, one can really see how amazing creation really is. It makes you realise, that no matter what goes on in your personal life, there is something about creation that make you realise how insignificant we are. There is always something bigger than us.

Jake clears his throat and I look up at him with a soft smile playing on my lips

"I missed our time together like this Jake. It really is the most peaceful I have been in ages"

"Me too Bells" Jake kisses the top of my head and squeezes my shoulder.

"What's wrong Jake, you seem a million miles away" I observe

He sighs, and shifts his gaze to the water, "your bloodsucker called just before you came over" he says in a hard voice. I ignore the 'bloodsucker' remark, it's no use telling him not to use that term, he'll just do it anyway.

"Why would Edward call you?" I ask instead

"No him, the blonde one, Jasper"

What would Jasper need to talk to Jake about? Unless it has something to do with Edward or maybe the rest of the Cullen's. Surely they would contact Sam instead of Jake.

"What did he want?"

"He was looking for you, to warn you that your ex was in the area. I made it clear that they stay away from you and the reservation. So I want you to call me immediately if any of those leeches come near you. Do you hear me Bella?"

"Yeah, sure" Why would Jasper want to warn me about Edward being here, what does it have to do with him? Fucking Vampires.

"You ok there Bells, do you need me to get you anything" Jakes voice drift into my thoughts

"I'm fine. Just thinking" I murmur

"Sure, sure"

Two hours later Jake and I make our way back to the house. It's almost twilight, and I need to be getting home. After a round of goodbyes, Jake walks me out to my car. He has been trying for the past hour to get me to stay here so he can protect me. I am determined not to let the Cullen's chase me away from my home.

"Bells, honey, promise me you'll call if any of those bloodsuckers come near you" Jake pleads

"I promise Jake. Don't worrying please" He nods and pulls me into his arms for one of his wonderful bear hugs. With a kiss on my forehead, we release each other and I hop in and start up my car and with a final wave I make my way home.

Today was exactly what I needed to take my mind off of Fuckwards sudden appearance. I do hope he got the message and they just leave me alone. Somehow I doubt it will be that easy though. All I want to do now is curl up in bed with a glass of wine and a good book.

That's exactly what I intend doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Char and I are currently running towards Seattle to get some grub. We only hunt the scum of society, even though we're the vampires, we believe that killing innocent people is wrong, so only evil, sadistic humans that have no regard for their fellow humans deserve to be culled.

We understand the Cullen's point of view regarding the preservation of human life, but while we respect that, we could never be fully sated with just hunting critters. Spotting some unsavoury men trying to scam on a teenage girl, we pounce and take them down, dragging them into the alley. Now I'm a firm believer in not playing with my food, so with a quick snap of their necks we drain the two men and dispose of their bodies into a nearby dumpster.

Now to meet my new lil sis. Jasper is gonna have my ass for this.

Following Jasper's scent, Char and I make our way to one - Isabella Swans apartment building.

"What is that awful smell hon?" Char whispers crinkling her nose is disgust

"That, suga lips are the werewolves lil miss hangs out with"

Char moves her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock "She really hangs out with a pack of wolves?" Char asks after she takes a moment to collect herself. I nod and Char just shake her head and grins. We continue up the stairs to Bella's door. I look to Char and with a nod of agreement, I knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper POV**

Needless to say, Emmett just wanted to go in guns blazing, ripping into her, but with Alice, we have to approach the situation in the same manner she and Fuckward would. By manipulating her into believing that we are none the wiser to what they could be up to.

"Rose, Em, please remember, no important decisions, we don't want to let her get a vision and try to get away. Act like you came to visit, and that nothing is amiss. There's a lot more going on here than we realise. And I want to get it all out of her before I take care of her."

"What do you think they want with Bella?" Rose asks. Concern radiating from her.

"I don't know Rose, but we will find out. That I promise you"

Emmett nods thoughtfully. His mind is clearly elsewhere.

"That pussy Edward is mine to deal with" Emmett announces low and deadly.

I nod, but I cannot guarantee that. Before turning into the driveway, I pull over and pull out my cell, I need to contact Jacob and make sure the pack is on alert in case things go south. Dialling his number I wait for him to answer, I put my hand up to signally Emmett to stay quiet.

"_Hello?" _Jacobs voice sounds over the phone

"Jacob, this is Jasper, I" He cuts me off

"_What do you want leech? Haven't you bloodsuckers done enough?" he growls_

"Calm the fuck down mutt!" He growls again "fucking listen, do you have any idea where Bella is? Edward is in the area, his scent is all over Bella's apartment and she is no.." again with the growling. This boy is asking for a whipping.

"_Why the fuck do you care? Stay the fuck away from her. You and that coven of yours unless you want a war on your hands, are we clear?"_

My responding growl shuts him up rather quickly, "Now that I have your attention, answer the fucking question pup" I sneer

"_She's on her way here. Remember what I said leech, stay the fuck away from her if you know what good for you." _ He hangs up. I look at Em and Rose, their relief is almost palpable. At least we know Bella is as safe as she can be on the reservation. Edward won't be able to get to her there.

"She's hanging out with the wolves now? Only Bella!" Emmett laughs

"We leave the girl so that she's safe, but she makes friends with volatile creatures that could kill her in fit of rage? I swear Bella has a death wish." Rose snaps angrily

"Those 'creatures' as you put it, has been her only family, when we abandoned her Rose." I respond. To which she glare, but wisely she doesn't comment. Starting up the car, I drive the rest of the way.

Finally, reaching the house, I remind them to tread carefully. We need to first establish what she has to do with this. If we come on too strong, she may take off and we'll never get the answers we need. By their nods, we exit the vehicle and make our way into the house.

Alice walks slowly down the stairs, looking unsure at to what Emmett and Rosalie are doing here.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Emmett asks, acting surprised to see her. He even had me convinced.

"Yeah Alice, I thought Jasper left you" Rose pipes in.

"Uh …. Yeah, about that … um, did you tell them Jasper?" She stutters, sounding a little afraid and slightly annoyed.

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders, "tell them what Alice?" I ask

"That we got back together. Yes, we reconciled. After all mates can't be apart for too long with the mating pull, you know?" She answers, sounding sure of herself.

Though, she does make an interesting point, I've never in all our years together ever felt a mating pull towards Alice. Peter has told me countless times over the years that Alice and I are not mates, but I refused to believe him.

"If that's the case, why did you file for divorce?" Rose demands.

"That's between me and Jasper Rosalie, I don't get into your business where your husband is concerned" Alice snaps angrily

"You are in everyone's business Alice. You use you visions to dictate to the whole family, so don't give me that shit." Rose turns her gaze to me and asks "Jasper do you know what she and Edward told the family after you left?"

Fear courses through Alice, she rushes to my side before I can respond, hissing at Rosalie she says

"Jasper and I have already discussed this, and we've moved past it. Why don't you just stay out of our marriage? Tell her to mind her own business Jazzy" Alice pouts. _Yeah not gonna happen pixie_

I pull my hand free and move toward Emmett, helping him connect his WII. I gaze at Alice over my shoulder and just because I can, i reply

"We're not married anymore Alice remember?" I smile.

Emmett booms his laughter, causing Rose to giggle (I don't think I've ever heard her giggle before), Alice glares at us, clearly not happy with my comment. I was only stating the truth, it's not my fault she can't handle it.

Emmett and Rose decided to go hunting, leaving me alone with Alice, who has been constantly going in and out of visions. Every time, she gets a vision, she becomes more annoyed or angry. Every few minutes, she pulls out her phone and types a quick text and goes back to her vision and texting. It's been going on for about an hour now, and I think it time for me to intervene.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"You Jazzy" she whispers, putting on a fake sad face.

"Me?" I ask in mock surprise

She sighs and launches into her explanation and that lead to us currently discussing, or rather Alice whining about why I haven't proposed to her yet. Why I haven't even once tried to be intimate.

'_Jazzy, don't you love me?'_

'_Jazzy, I had a vision that you were going to asked me to marry you, why haven't asked yet? _

Apparently guilting me into proposing is what she's resorted to because I can't seem to take all the hints she's been dropping.

Example:- Showing me wedding dresses, asking if she would make a beautiful Autumn bride, pointing out what ring would best suite her.

Apparently she's done with hinting and now she's downright demanding I make an honest woman out of her. _Ha ha ha! What a joke!_

"Alice, I don't see why we have to get married again, we're already mates right?"

I wait patiently for Alice to collect herself, going through every emotion so fast I can hardly keep up. Her fear was most prominent. I sense her determination before she steels herself. I already know that we're not mates. Peter has informed me that Alice knows that we were never mates.

"What has that got to do with getting married?" Now she's trying to deflect from actually answering the question. "I've seen the most beautiful white dress, I'll look gorgeous in it, not to mention the lingerie that goes with it" she purrs seductively.

"White Alice? Really? Who are you kidding?" I chuckle

"Not funny Jasper. I might as well wear it since you haven't touched me in months. Now about the wedding…?"

Not giving up the easily Pixie. "Weddings are more a human equivalent of vampire mating. I really don't see the significance of a human wedding" I say smoothly

"We're mates Jasper, you have to marry me" She growls lowly "I still want a wedding, with our family and friends celebrating our union. Please Jazzy honey" she pouts.

I mentally roll my eyes. _Not gonna happen Pixie – Bitch!_

Trying to find a way not to answer the question, or spout some bullshit to get her off my back. As I open my mouth to tell her where to get off, there a knock on the door, from the scent I know exactly who it is.

_Saved by the bell – what a cliché!_

About fucking time the fucker got here. Looking at Alice, I see recognition crossing her features, she scowls, her least favourite people are here.

_Let the whining and manipulation begin! _

_I'm too old for this shit!_

Pulling the door open, Charlotte tackles me before I can blink.

"Jasper, it's been too long. You can't pick a phone and call your family? I know your mama raised you better than that" Gotta love this woman!

"I'm sorry Char, you have every right to be pissed. It will never happen again suga" I drawl acting remorseful. Peter coughs a laugh, like that's fooling anyone. Fucker!

"See that it doesn't!" Char chastises

Charlotte steps aside for Peter to get through, the ass has the same shit eating grin on his face that just makes me want to wipe that look off of his face. But I refrain for now, giving each other a manly hug, we make our way to the living room, Alice has yet to acknowledge our guest. It's no surprise thought, the three of them hate each other with a passion.

"Look Char, its Jasper's pint – sized pixie tramp" Peter stage whispers to Char, smirking at the look of outrage on Alice's face.

Char giggles, while Alice looks at me, expectantly. _'Does she expect me to defend her? Not happenin'!_

"Jazzy," she pouts.

"What's wrong Alice? Whittle pixie, not getting her way?" Peter continues to goad her.

"I will not play your childish games, you uncivilised monster." Moving closer to me, she leans in to whisper seductively into my ear, "Make them leave Jazzy, why are they even here?"

I push Alice away from me, giving her glare. "They're my family Alice, they welcome to stay as long as they want. Get used to it!"

She huffs, clearly annoyed that she not getting her way. From the emotional climate I'm picking up from her, she trying to find a way to make me more agreeable to what she wants.

"But Jazzy, you don't need them, you have me, your mate. Lets go to our bedroom." She throwing off waves lust to get me to leave Peter and Char for a roll in the hay with her. Fucking delusion! Peter makes a gagging sound, screwing his face up.

"Eww, I need brain bleach, that image makes me wanna puke" Peter whispers to Char.

I haven't touched her months, what makes her think, I'm just gonna give my family up for sex? True, this tactic has worked before, I am a highly sexual man, but she's shit outta luck this time,

Before I can form a response to the shit she's spouting Peter decides to antagonise her a bit more.

"Hey Major, how's it going with fine assed human you dating? Bella? Yes that's her name."

I know Peter is just trying to get a rise out of Alice, but damn, I'm really not in the mood for her bitching right now.

Alice jumps to her feet screeching, "Jasper is mine, he's not dating that human whore. He's my mate. Mine! Tell them Jasper. Your mine"

"What kind of horse shit are you spewing? Mates my ass!" Peter murmurs. "The truth hurts shorty" he chuckles.

"I thought Bella was your best friend Alice?" I hiss at her.

She splutters, "She…um… not anymore. She's tried to destroy our and family and steal my mate" she makes a good show of looking desperately at me to what? Understand? Confirm her lies maybe? We both know that's Bella has done nothing of the sort.

I can feel my rage taking over, the Major is fighting to take control. Peter notice and tries to defuse the situation. _A little too late there partner_! He tugs Charlottes hand and gesturing to me, head bowed, looking submissive.

Alice being the conceited self, doesn't even take note of my changing demeanour, her anger only fuelling the Major.

Shit's gotten real. It's time to pay bitch! It's time she became acquainted with Major Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper, dammit!"

Smirking at her anger and irritation, I simply look at her, slowly feeding fear into her, her eyes widen before she steels herself determination taking over.

"Wipe that stupid smirk of your face. Why would you allow them to spout such vicious lies? I'm your mate dammit, you suppose to stand by me!"

"You may be able to fool Jasper, but you are not fooling me little girl" I reply calmly

"What's wrong with you Jasper? Why are you acting so weird?" Alice really only sees what she wants to.

"What do you have against my family Alice?"

"They're low-life scum that has been trying to get between us. I've seen it" Alice seethes

"I called bullshit!" Peter mutters, raising his hand like his in class.

"I'm not lying," Alice screeches. "Tell them Jasper. They are trying to come between us. That's why I don't want you near them. They're always been a bad influence on you Jazzy"

Tired of listening to these two go at, I move faster than any of them could blink I had Alice by the throat squeezing her wind pipe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper POV**

My patience finally snapped, I have Alice by her throat, lifting her off of the floor. Regaining some semblance of control I placed her on her feet, then promptly, sunk my teeth into her collarbone, pushing my venom into her. Her screams of pain were only feeding my desire.

"You need to learn your place Alice, I am not your fucking pet, do you understand?" I hiss at her. "Yes or No will do" She nods, reaching up to feel her new scar. "Talk" I command

"Yes" she whispers

She whimpers, her brain finally catching up. She struggles; trying to get out of my grasp, eventually releasing that it's a lost cause. I can feel her emotions shift, her resolve strengthen, determination settling in.

"Jasper, let go, you hurting me. What's wrong with you?" She hisses

My voice a deadly calm, I ask "What was that Alice?"

Her fear kicks up a notch, but she remains quiet. Well that won't do! I do love a challenge though.

Releasing her throat, I grip her shoulder and lean into her neck. Running my tongue up and down.

"What are you hiding Alice?"

No Answer.

I slowly sink my teeth into her neck, pumping my venom into her, she screams out in pain, begging me to stop. I retract my teeth, looking at her expectantly. Raising an eyebrow waiting for her response.

Still No Answer.

The Major does love causing pain. Let's see how she likes the collection of scars I'm about to give her. Moving further up to her jaw bone, I sink my teeth in enjoying the pain she's feeling. Finally I feel her resolve wavering. She's close to breaking. I pull back giving her time to collect herself.

"I'm not your mate" she screams "Please stop hurting me, I'll tell you everything. Please" her shoulders racking with sobs.

I let go of her arms and she slides down the wall to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest, placing her head on her knees. Feeling nothing but pain and fear. She didn't see this coming. She slips into a vision and despair is added to the cocktail.

"Captain, Report" I command Peter

He steps forward, head still bowed, but that shit eating grin still prominent on his face.

"Major, the pixie here has been lying to you; she knew from the start that she wasn't your mate. She was only using you until she finds her mate. She and the mind reader have been trying all this time to keep you away from your mate, and the pixie here has been trying to get her killed"

"Liar! I did no such thing" Alice yells. One glare from me shuts her up real fast.

Alice's fear increases, she starts shaking. Crying harder. I move to stand over her, her shaking over takes her entire form; bending down to her level I grab her hair forcing her head back.

"What have you done to my mate Alice?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No.. Nothing Jas Jasper. I.. I don don't know wh at y you m mean" she stutter. Still lying. This bitch never learns.

"Are you sure Alice? Last chance to come clean. I won't warn you again! Now, what have you done to my mate?"

I pump more fear into her watching her sob and shake, trying to get away from me. I wait for a few moments trying to collect myself. My patience is rapidly decreasing. I move to her neck and sink my teeth into her, relishing her screams of pain. The Major rejoices in her agony. Her screams are like music to my ears. As much as it pains me to end the joyous occasion, we need to get to the bottom of the shit Alice has done. I have a feeling that whatever is uncovered, will have a profound effect on all our lives.

Just as I'm about to calm her shrieking sobs, Emmett and Rose enters the living room, looking around shocked.

"Jazz man what's going on?" Em asked

"It seems the pint-sized pixie has been very bad, haven't you Alice?" Peter responds

"I did nothing wrong, those monsters are trying to turn my Jazzy against me with their lies" Alice growls. Determination flowing from her every pore

Peter bends over slapping his knee laughing heartily.

"Sure we are Mary" he laughs

"Don't call me that, you asshole" Alice screeches lunging at Peter. Char intercepts her, crouching low in front of Peter – Much to his delight - growls coming from Chars chest.

"Try it again bitch and I'll end here and now" Char growls

"Chick fight" Peter yells. Clapping his hand while jumping up and down like a school girl.

Alice ignores them and turns her glare at me.

"Jasper, I want them out of my house now. You are no longer allowed to associate with the likes of them anymore. That's final. I am willing to forget your earlier outburst if you make them leave right this minute" She demands. Stomping her foot to enforce her point.

I look between Peter and Alice, not sure what to make of what I just heard. Peter seems to be frozen. No emotions, just standing there, his mouth hanging open and his head tilted to the side. I give him a moment to snap out of whatever is going on with him. Two minutes later, still nothing.

Silence! I think Alice broke Peter.

"Did that just happen?" Peter asks before rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Emmett is clutching his sides bent over laughing too.

"Oh thank god" Char whispers.

Peter finally regains control and fixes his gaze on Alice looking very menacingly. Oh for love of ….

"Damn, you funny pixie, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Now enough dicking around," He stops, looks and Emmett and promptly the laughing starts again. "I said dicking" he says between gasping for air he doesn't need.

Peter has some serious issues. The dumbest shit cracks him up. I glare at him and Emmett, and they wisely shut up. I turn my gaze back to Alice, who's feeling very triumphant. '_Let's play'_

"Alice?"

"Yes Jazzy?" she asks sweetly. I swear this girl has a split personality

"What have you done to my mate?" I ask as patiently as I can

"Nothing Jazzy, I'm right here silly" she replies smiling that sickly sweet smile.

"I knew she was fucking crazy" Peter whispers. My thoughts exactly!

"Peter!" I warn. At this rate we'll never get the answers we need.

I move directly in front of Alice, looking her in the eye. I know my eyes are black, but she gazes at me, and then shakes her head condescendingly. "You need to hunt Jasper, you not as strong as the rest of us. You should know that by now"

"Oh shit" Peter, Char, Emmett and Rose whispers. _Oh shit is right!_

I completely lost it, I grab by the throat, her feet dangling in the air, bringing her face close to mine, I speak in a low deadly calm tone. "What was that Alice?"

She whimpers, fear coursing through her, "I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean it like that. You hurting me"

I push more fear into her, causing her shake.

"Er, Major. A word please?" I turn my angry gaze to Peter. He better not be fucking with me now, he should know better.

"What?" I snap

"Char and I really need to hunt." he says hesitantly. He's not being completely honest. The fucker is up to something.

"Fine! Go" I snap, and turn my attention back to the still whimpering Alice. "We not done here"

"Rosie and I are going to check on sissy, we'll back in a few hours" Em says

"NO!" Peter yells, seeing our expression he quickly amends "She won't be very receptive, wait for a few days. Trust me"

This fool is up to something, his emotions are very mischievous. I decide to take it up with him later, knowing this fucker he'll just try to spew some stupid shit. I'm really not in the mood for his brand of humour right now.

With a nod and that stupid shit-eating grin of his, he takes Char hand and race out of the back door. Now what to do with Alice?

"Jasper, what's going on? What was all that with Alice?" Rose asks

"That's what I've been trying to find out myself" I respond.

I turn my attention back to Alice, trying to gauge her emotional state. Nothing out of the ordinary. It would seem she is the only one unaffected by what has just occurred. Weird!

"Jazzy, let's go hunt, you need it. We wouldn't another slip would we?" Alice purrs "I'll give you chance to make up for that little stunt you pulled earlier"

"Are you fucking delusion?" I sneer at her

"What's wrong with you Jasper? You never spoke to me like this before. I will not stand for it. Now let's go hunt, now" She roars angrily

"Fuck No!"

Rose and Em, are just looking between the Alice and I, not sure what to make of this situation. I for one would really like to get this shit over with, but I would like to have Peter here to confirm the information we extract from Alice. She can be extremely manipulative. He's the only person I trust enough to see right through her web of lies.

She slips into a vision, I wait to see what she's gonna pull this time. She gets up without a word and head towards up the stairs, she returns in a flash, phone in hand and announces she going to hunt.

I look at Rose and Em, motioning with my head for them to follow her. Em shakes his head 'no' and looks to Rose out of the corner of his eye. Resigned to my fate I get up and follow behind Alice, she stops abruptly, turns and pierces me with a hard look.

"Where do you think you're going Jasper?"

"To hunt, with you" I reply smoothly

"You said you didn't want to go" she looks at me suspiciously

"Changed my mind. Lets go" I take off into the woods surrounding the house, running slower that I normally would, listening to hear if Alice is following.

I slow to a brisk jog, seconds later Alice steps up beside me. Annoyance and irritation flowing from her in waves. About five minutes into our run I catch the scent of a black bear and take off after it, while still keeping part of my senses trained on Alice, so that she can't attempt to give me the slip.

Taking down the bear, I drain it and bury the remains; I seem to be thirstier than I first anticipated. Three deer later and I'm fully sated. I turn my attention to pinpoint Alice's current location. Picking up on her emotions, I take off to her location; she's sitting on log, vigorously texting.

"You done?" I ask

She nods, not lifting her head from the screen.

"Lets head back to the house then"

She makes no attempt to acknowledge me, she just sits staring at the screen, types a message and waits, her phone vibrates, and she types and waits….

"Alice, if you done, let's go" I snap.

She looks up at me with eyes brimming with venom tears, _What Now?_

"Why are you being so mean to me Jasper? Ever since Peter and Charlotte arrived you've acting just like them, don't you love me Jazzy? How can you treat your own mate so coldly?" she whispers

"We'll talk about this at the house Alice; I need to clean myself up as well"

"Ok Jazzy. Let's go." She takes my hand in hers and starts running back to the house. Now I can either take my hand out of hers or I can just take one for the team and at least make her more comfortable. Maybe she will be more willing to give us the answers without the violence.

I can only wish it will be that easy. Where Alice is concerned, it's almost never that easy. I just hope Peter and Char are back from their hunt. The sooner we deal with Alice, the sooner I can work on making amends with Bella.

Somehow, I suspect that will be easier said than done. Sweet, forgiving Bella seems no more. But I am still determined to whatever I have to, to make this right. Even if she only allows me to be her friend, that would be better than not having anything at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N/: I've decided to do a POV for Alice to help clear up some questions regarding her state of mind. We'll be starting from their departure to her current state of mind.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Alice's POV**

I cannot believe things have worked out the way they have. I have tried so many times over the years to rid the world of that whore. Edward should have drained her that first instead of running away like a coward to Alaska. My vision showed him leaving us at home, instead of going to Carlisle he would visit the Swan house, drain her, then flee to Alaska. It would have worked out perfectly. Resisting your singer is impossible, but Edward just had to go mess that up for the family.

When Edward decided to get close to Bella, even going so far as to save her from Tyler's van – again messing with my perfectly laid plans I might add - I had to curb his attempts. By revealing that Bella is Jasper's mate, Edward was hell bent on Jasper never getting to her. He firmly believed her blood was his and his alone.

Much to my dismay, he wanted to draw everything out. He wanted to play with the pathetic human, although I think he only wanted to make me jealous because I refused to give Jasper up.

Finally, the perfect opportunity presented itself, it's been touch and go from the time I first got the vision of Jasper lunging at Bella. Emmett just had to mess that up. In my vision Jasper lunges, everyone's attention is on him, while Edward is overcome with bloodlust and drains her before any of us can stop him.

When that plan failed Edward and I had to devise another plan to rid us of the curse. After numerous visions and possible outcomes we came up with a possible solution.

Edward 'decided' to leave Forks that evening, (with some help from yours truly). I made sure he understood that if we didn't, Jasper would figure out sooner that Bella was his mate, and then Edward wouldn't be able to get to her again.

I was all for Edward draining that worthless human, but somehow I just knew he wouldn't be strong enough to go through with it, that's why I pulled out all the stops to ensure the family moved, leaving Bella.

As soon as Edward was convinced that was the best option to get what he wanted, I had the vision of Victoria. It was just my good fortune that Edward was not with me at the time. That vision was my insurance policy of sorts, to ensure that Bella would be out of our lives for good. When my vision blacked out I knew that harlot was no more.

We moved to Alaska after departing from Forks, I knew that I had to get Jasper more pliant to my will. I had to break him in order to swoop in and rescue him when he was at his lowest point. He would be grateful that I saved him again and that will make him bend to my every whim.

Edward and I had to play our parts for the sake of the family. We had to appear to be grieving the loss of _my best friend_ and Edwards mate. I also had to play the bereaved ex-wife that has just been dumped by her husband and mate. I 'saw' that the family would side with Jasper if they knew that I enforced the divorce and turn me away. That it would be Rosalie, Emmett and Esme who would appeal to Carlisle on Jasper behalf. I simply could not allow that to happen.

As long as Edward believed some of the fake visions I showed him, he was all for Jasper being turned away. His only concern was that Jasper never discovered that Bella is his mate. It was in the best interest of our family to keep that information hidden. She will never be one of us, I'll make sure of that.

Aah Jasper. It was too easy pulling the wool over his eyes. I mastered a few decades ago how to circumvent his gift without appearing too obvious. Carlisle and Esme also made it easy for me to manipulate the entire situation. Always so trusting of Edward and I.

Rosalie and Emmett were the hardest to convince, they were hell bent on finding Jasper. After hemming up my grieve and despair, I had Rosalie firmly on my side, and as we were well aware, Emmett fell right in step behind his mate. He really is an idiot. All brawn and no brains.

I knew Jasper would go looking for Bella in Forks. When he came up empty, he would wander around for a few years until I found him again, at that point he would be so grateful that I saved him again. He would worship the ground I walked on. The family would be like it was before that worthless human came into our lives. It would be as it should be!

Everything was going according to plan, until a few months ago when I received a very disturbing vision of my Jasper in the arms of that skank Bella. She was supposed to be dead. I had to rework my plans and make my appearance sooner rather than later, before she got her hooks into what was mine.

After getting Edward on board, we made the trip to Washington. I had to wait for the perfect time to make my appearance. It was easier than I could have anticipated. Jasper really was a glutton for punishment.

After giving him some sad story and seduction routine he was putty in my hands, ready to be moulded. All that was left was to let Edward get rid of the nuisance that is Bella then everything would be on track again.

I should have known he would throw a spanner in the works and mess everything up.

It was a simple plan, drain the bitch!

A few months living with Jasper and things were starting to slowly fall apart. I could see that he was pulling away from me. Out intimacy was non-existent, he wouldn't even look at me. At first I thought he got wind of my affair with Edward. He never gave me any indication that he was aware that something was amiss. Edward was just a release for me, same goes for him. We only assisted each other throughout the years.

My worst fears were realised when that Neanderthal Peter and Charlotte made their appearance. The only time those two came to see Jasper was when there was trouble brewing. I knew that I had to nip it in the bid before it got out of hand. What I wasn't expecting was Jasper turning against me too.

It was a close call when the Major took over my Jasper, I never saw that coming, but what I did see was that I had to tell them I wasn't Jasper mate in order to survive that altercation. As soon as Edward took care of Bella, Jasper would turn to me for comfort instead of leaving.

I knew I could use Rosalie to further my cause. She hated that tramp Bella almost as much as I do; all it would take was a few lies and little manipulation. When Emmett and Rosalie returned from their hunt I had to amp up my innocent act, knowing that Rosalie would love any excuse to be rid of Peter.

When the bottom feeders Peter and Charlotte decided to hunt, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to sway Jasper to my will. He unfortunately decided to forgo hunting with me. I slipped into a vision.

As I was about to leave under the guise of going to hunt, Jasper decided to accompany me instead. He is working my last nerve. He keeps making split second decisions to get around my vision.

As we split up to hunt, I began texting Edward, he has decided to make Bella believe he still loves her, get her to leave the area so that he doesn't have any problems with those mangy mutts. My visions will also not be affected, so I will be able to make sure he follows through. I will have to stall Jasper's discovery for a while longer in order for Edward to complete his end. Easy!

Well, I suppose nice Alice is back for a while longer. The things I do for that boy!

Bella would be shopping tomorrow. Perfect! It's time I became re-acquainted with _my best friend_. If I know her like I think I do, she would be all too eager to please me. Stupid Bitch! It will also be the perfect opportunity Rosalie and I to bond, so when the time approaches for Peter and Charlotte to be made to leave, Jasper will have no choice to dismiss them, giving me a chance to bring him in line again. Though this time, I'll have to punish him for his behaviour towards me. It will be for his own good.

I sacrifice so much for my family. They may see my bending of the truth as self-serving, but really it's just about making sure everyone has what they deserve. They don't know how hard it is for me to have to pretend to love such a disfigured and scarred man. I really have a heart of gold. They'll thank me for everything I've done. I just know it. Especially Jasper, even it is only for the next eighty years until my mate is born. He should be very grateful that I'm willing to spend my time with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me to their favourites list. Thanks for supporting the story.**

**There were some misconceptions about the previous chapter, I hope I've answered your questions if not, please let me know. **

**Let's get on with the show then. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

Arg, I'm finally home. That had to the longest drive ever.

I make my way to the bathroom for a relaxing shower. Stripping out of my jeans and shirt, as I got under the hot spray, I can feel the tension begin to melt away. Grabbing my shampoo, I quickly wash my hair, rinsing, and then reaching for the body wash, I make quick work of washing all the dirt and grime from the beach off of my body.

Turning, the water off, I get out and towel down my body and hair and pull on my pjs. Much better!

I drag my feet down the passage and into the kitchen. Reaching for a glass, I pour some wine and make my way to my bedroom to relax with a book.

Halfway to my bedroom, there's a knock on the door. _Now who hell can that be? I am not in the mood for visitors._ A strange knot forms in my stomach, what if it's Edward or one of the Cullen's? Why can't they just get the message and stay the hell out of my life?

"Who is it?" I call out from my spot. Not making an attempt to move closer to the door.

"Peter, we come in peace, Miss Bella" A strange male answers.

I can tell from the texture of his voice that he's not human. Warring with myself for a few moments, I decide to just open the door. Not that a closed door will stop a vampire from gaining entrance if they desire.

I shuffle to the door, unlocking and pulling it open. Standing in front of me are two red eyed vampires, smiling at me. The male is tall, but built with shoulder length light brown hair, dressed very casual in jeans and a t-shirt, while the female is about my height, with waist length blonde hair, stunningly beautiful as their kind usually are, also dressed in jeans and a fitted white shirt, accentuating her ample bosoms.

"Can I help you?" I question after we've been staring at each other for a length of time

"Well hello kitten, I'm Peter and this is my wife and mate Charlotte. We have been dying to meet to you Miss Bella" Peter respond with a wide grin on his face

"Well now that your wish came true. If you'll excuse me…" I try to close the door, but the female steps forward and glares at her husband then turns her head towards me and smiles.

"Forgive my husband suga, he's … um … special" she whispers, although we both know he can hear her. He growls at her and she just chuckles in response. "We heard a lot about you and we just wanted to officially meet you. We mean you no harm suga"

"Fucking Cullen's" I spat. Peter busts out laughing like I just made cracked the funniest joke

"Alright, you may as well come in." I motion for them to enter, pointing towards the living room "Make yourselves comfortable." I go retrieve my wine and ready myself to listen to whatever fuckery they about to burden me with.

Settling on my recliner, I wait for them to start. Peter just grins at me not saying a word. Strange man!

"So kitten, I take it you had a bad experience with the Cullen's?" Peter asks, though I get the feeling her already knows the answer, I tell him anyway.

"Firstly it's Bella or Isabella, I'm not a fucking pet" I snap

"Ooh, I like her" Char gushes. Peter nods and has the decency to at least look remorseful

"My apologies ma'am. I meant no disrespect. You have a lovely name Bella"

I roll my eyes at him, then get on with answering his original question, "I briefly dated Edward, that's how I met the Cullen's. And yes my experience with them was less than pleasant"

Peter looks kind of comical, like his stuck between disbelief and wanting to bust out laughing

"That pansy ass prick dated you? I though he couldn't even get it up. Damn I hate being wrong!" He looks at me sullen, like his best toy was just taken away from him.

"You not wrong" I mutter rather reluctantly

That's all it takes for him to be rolling on the floor howling in laughter. Charlotte just shakes her head at her husband's antics

"Sorry suga, I can't take this man anywhere"

Peter regains some semblance of control and looks at Charlotte, seeing her glare, he clears his throat and fixes his clothes and returns to his seat. I can still see the amusement shinning in his red eyes.

"What happened?" Peter asks. Earning a hiss from his mate

"That's rude Peter, and its private" Charlotte admonishes him

"Its fine, I don't mind. There was an incident at my party and the family decided to leave for my safety, or so they say. Edward and I broke up." I responded in a lifeless tone

Charlotte looks at me with what looks like sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that hun" she whispers loud enough for me to hear. I shake my head indicating that her sympathy is unnecessary

"I'm not. It's the best thing they could have done for me." Confidence seeping into my voice

Charlotte smiles and looks at Peter, who for some reason hasn't been paying attention to our little exchange. I notice Charlotte's lips moving really fast, she talking to Peter too low for my human ears to hear. I take a sip of my wine and sit back waiting for them to finish.

Noticing my annoyance, Peter's smiles and Charlotte look apologetically at me

"Sorry Miss Bella, no disrespect intended" Peter says, while his mate nods

"It's fine" I whisper. "You want to clue me into the reason for your visit"

"Well, we wanted to get to know you better, from what I sensed and from what little my brother has mentioned, you are quiet unique. I am inclined to believe that you are." Char says smiling softly at me.

"We wanted to invite you over to our place. There are a few things you are not aware of." Peter says rather seriously. I look at his mate and she smiles and gives me an encouraging nod.

Something just seems to be missing though.

"What's the catch? You want to get me to your house for take – out? Yeah not gonna happen!"

Peter and Charlotte laugh "You're not our meal of choice. So you're safe"

"Yeah, sure I'm am. You drink human blood, and guess what I am? " I reply sarcastically.

"We only hunt bad guys' suga, we would never hurt an innocent" Char says

O...kay, What I don't understand is why they want to get to know me? Something doesn't add up.

"Are you with the Cullen's? Did they send you here?" I ask, might as well get it out of the way now "Because I want nothing to do with them. Been there, done that!"

"We are not with the Cullen's suga, Pete and I are up here visiting our brother. Besides the psycho bitch twins don't like us very much" Charlotte giggles

"What do you say Miss Bella, will you do us the honour of having you for lunch?" Peter grins a toothy grin

"Shut it Peter" Charlotte snaps at her mate. Then she turns to me "He's an ass" she shakes her head exasperated.

"Babe, she knows I'm joking" Peter whines pouting at his mate

"Did you just whine like a girl Peter?" I ask giggling; he glares at me, and then smiles a huge smile.

"Woman!" Peter sighs shaking his head. Then continues "We have get going, but we'll be by tomorrow afternoon to pick you up ok?"

"Why not just give me directions, I'm sure I can find the house" I would prefer driving myself that way I can leave without any hassles later.

Peter shakes his head and laughs lightly; "You can follow us then, if you prefer to use your own vehicle" I smile and nod. That's a better option than not driving at all.

"It was nice meeting you Bella. Have a pleasant evening" Charlotte gives me a quick hug and steps aside.

"Nice to meet you too Charlotte"

"Please call me Char, see you tomorrow suga" I smile. I'm gonna like her

"Till tomorrow Miss. Bella. Pleasant dreams" Peter tips his imaginary hat, takes hold of Chars hand and walks out the door.

A memory flicker to the fore-front. I've heard of these two.

"Wait, you mean Jasper right? The brother you referred to earlier. He told me about you. I don't want to be anywhere near him or that pixie-bitch wife of his. So I'm gonna pass on your offer."

"Like I said before Miss Bella, there is information you need to be made aware of. Trust me. Please?" Peter says, continuing toward the door. I nod and he smiles that stupid ass grin of his as he leaves.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I'm really a danger magnet. A force that seems to pulls all things supernatural. Do I really want to go through it all again?

Jake and the pack will probably want to know about this, but knowing him, he'll just fly off the handle before getting all the information. I'll see how tomorrow plays out first and if I come out of it alive, then I can make an informed decision then.

Right now, I'm going with my original plan, glass of wine and book.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jaspers POV**

Arriving home, I pulled my hand free from Alice's and made my way upstairs to clean up. Noticing Em and Rose lounging comfortably, I motion for them to keep a watchful eye while I take a shower. Em nods and I continue my trek up the stairs. I'm not usually a messy eater, but I suspect I had much more aggression to get out of my system.

Peter and Char have not yet returned from their hunt. So Alice has a small reprieve until they arrive. Why is it that I always seem to be waiting for that fucker these days?

I turned on the shower and stripped out of my torn dirty clothes. I stepped under the hot spray and just let the water flow down my body. The heat of the water reminds me of Bella. How her warm body melts into mine, her warm expressive brown eyes, looking at me with such adoration and love. Her warm hands running through my hair, down the sides of my neck. He soft, supple lips pressed against mine. Her amazing scent that manages to calm me. _My Isabella._

My fantasy comes to an abrupt end, when I notice that I am no longer alone in the shower. Fucking Alice.

"What are you doing in here Alice? Get out!" I hiss at her

"It looks like you were expecting me Jazzy" She purrs, looking pointedly and my extremely engorged member. Just the thought of her touching me dramatically reduces my erection.

She reaches a hand forward to touch me, but I anticipate her move and side step halting her advance.

"Don't" I growl, glaring at her disappointed, pouting face.

"Have it your way. Lets just shower" She whisper

"I was done anyway" I reached behind her and opened the shower door to get out. Damn this woman can even mess-up my fantasy. That's one way to loose wood.

"Asshole" she snaps as I move past her.

Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around my waist and make my way to my closet, I notice Alice has taken the liberty to set out clothes for me on the bed. Ignoring the pansy ass dress shirt and slacks, I pull on some jeans and t-shirt, and just to piss her off, I pull on my cowboy boots I know she absolutely despise.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I notice Em busy playing a video game, while Rose is reading some fashion magazine. Em looks up as I make my way into the room

"Much better" he comments giving me thumbs up, referring to my attire. I nod with a slight smile.

Rose turns his head to see what's going on and looks me up and down like I'm on parade, after her appraisal, she shakes her head and turns her attention back to the magazine

"Alice is going to pitch a fit when she sees you in that" she chuckles

"Like I give a shit"

As if on cue, Alice come flitting down the stairs, looking me up and down then scowls at me.

"I've already laid clothes out for you Jasper, get upstairs and take those off and wear the outfit on the bed. You may as well throw those out. They are so out of style"

"No" I simply say

"I will not be seen with you if persist on wearing clothes like that. Now do as I say" she shouts.

"I said no, now let it go, I'll wear what I want, get off my back Alice" I growl.

Alice huffs and crosses her arms glaring at me, I look back at her with an eyebrow raised, challenging her to say one more thing about my choice of attire. Realising I'm not backing down or bending to her will she takes one more stab at punishing me

"Well I'm not going to the mall with you if you insist on looking like that" she gestures to my clothes, a look of disgust painting her features.

Well damn, I'm not going to complain. This worked out better than I'd hoped. Noting my _I don't give a shit look_, she glares at me, then turns to Rosalie with a fake ass smile

"Rose, let's go shopping. I found the most amazing boutique that has the latest fashion. You'll love it"

Rose shrugs, grabs her purse, give Emmett him a lingering kiss telling him to behave and follows Alice out the door. As she passes me I look her in the eye, tilt my head subtly towards Alice, telling her to keep an eye on her. Rose nods her head in understanding, walking out the front door and into Alice's car.

"Oh and Jasper, we're not done with our conversation, we'll talk when I get back" Alice says from the drivers' seat.

I nod, that's one thing Alice and I agree on, though for completely different reasons.

With Peter and Char still M.I.A and the girls out shopping, i kick back, grab a controller and join Emmett to pass the time. A couple of hours into in that game Emmett pauses the game and turns to look at me.

"Hey Jazz, how about we take a drive to go see Bells. I know Pete says to wait a few days, but with Fucktard on the loose I have a bad feeling about leaving her all by herself"

"I think it would be best to listen to Peter on this one Em, he's never steered me wrong in the past. Lets give it a few days. Besides with the pack watching out for her, I'm sure she'll be fine"

I also doubt she want to see me, but I'm not about to tell him that.

"Where the hell is Pete and Char anyway? They've been gone a long time." Emmett just now notices they haven't returned. Very observant!

"No idea, they must have went further out to hunt" I shrug

Around midday, a car pulls into the driveway. The girls are back. Oh Joy! Emmett is practically vibrating, as soon as Rosalie walks into the room, he grabs her, kisses her all over, you would swear they haven't seen each other for years. I divert my attention away from the wayward pair; unfortunately Alice makes her appearance in front of me, looking at me like she expects me to have the same reaction like Emmett.

"Well Jazzy, are you not happy to see me too?" Alice asks, batting her lashes.

I shrug my shoulders, and shake my head. There is no way I'm acting like Emmett, she can just get that thought out of her head right the fuck now.

"Asshole" Alice hiss and I grin at her.

"I know I am. You keep saying it like it's gonna make a difference" I chuckle. She huffs and flops on the sofa pouting. Pushing sadness and despair at me.

The back door opens and in walks a very dishevel Peter and Charlotte. Without looking at any of us, Peter walks out the front door towards the driveway, I hear the sound of his trunk close and he makes an appearance with two suitcases, he takes Char's hand and leads her upstairs. He still hasn't acknowledged any of us as they disappear up the stairs.

With all that's happen, we haven't had a chance to get them settled. "Hey Peter, you and Char can use..." Peter cuts in before I can finish

"Got it covered Jay" Peter says.

"Sorry man"

The sounds of drawers opening and closing could be heard, followed shortly by the shower and as expected moans and groan. Those two are insatiable. Finally done, they make their way downstairs.

"Just a heads up, we invited our friend for a visit today, hope that's ok" Peter announces. He's feeling mischievous and just a tad nervous. That's not good. I narrow my eyes at him; he sifts from foot to foot fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Vampires don't fidget.

"What are you up to Peter? Why are you nervous?" I ask, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists

"Don't know what you mean Jay" he shrugs, turning his head to Char he asks "maybe we should get some snacks"

Charlotte nods and hands Peter his truck keys, _Snacks? No, they wouldn't, would they? Oh hell who am I kidding; I wouldn't put anything past Peter._

"Snacks Peter? Is your friend human?" he nods. "Why would you invite your human friend to a house occupied by vampires? More importantly, why do you have a human friend?"

He shrugs and pulls Char's hand heading towards his truck. I shake my head, not sure what to make of his little performance.

An hour later they return with bags of human food walking into the unused kitchen. Char unpacks them while Peter joins Emmett, grabs a controller and proceeds to play, he completely ignores the incredulous look I'm shooting him.

Just as I'm about to lay into him Char appears next to Peter, whisper something in his ear. He stands up tossing the controller on the table and heads for the door. He looks at me over his shoulder with a shit-eating grin

"We'll be back soon" he says, and then disappears out the door. Seconds later I hear his engine roar to life, and then peel out of the driveway.

Alice has been extremely quiet, now, usually that would be a blessing, but with all that has been going on, I highly doubt that's the case. I tap into her emotional state, protective, jealousy, irritation, determination, and a little anger. Nothing new! Except for the jealousy. What does she have to be jealous about?

"Jazzy?" I knew the silence was too good to be true

"Mmm" I hum

Instead of answering me with words, she sends me a boatload of lust and desire. Seems psycho is horny. I snicker, roll my eyes and shake my head 'no'; she growls lowly at me and sends me her anger. I chuckle at her attempts to influence my emotions. She leans back, crosses her arms over her chest, pouting.

Rose and Emmett have been taking note of our entire encounter, Rose looks at Alice and laughs, Alice narrow her eyes and clench her teeth

"Don't you dare Rosalie, it's not over yet" Alice hisses causing Rose to let out a loud laugh

"I told you so." Rose counters

"What are two talking about?" Em asks.

"Rosalie" Alice warns "Nothing that concerns you Emmett" Alice responds

"Alice said she could have Jasper all over her and he would give her anything she wanted if she uses sex." Rose chuckles. Emmett guffaws and Alice growls. I simply shake my head. Alice never learns.

"Shut up you idiots" Alice glares at Rose

Our exchange is interrupted by the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive, Peter and Char are back. Wait, there's another vehicle following close behind. That must be their friend.

All attention is directed toward the door and the two in question walk in followed by Bella. My Bella!

W.T.F?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

I had the hardest time getting to sleep. Strange vampires will do that to you. I don't know what possessed me to agree to visit them. I could always cancel and pretend to be sick. Oh, who am I kidding, I can't act to save my life.

Well, it will do no good to be stewing over this now; I've already agreed to it, I may as well make peace with it.

I roll out of bed, head to the bathroom, and turning on the shower I strip out of my pjs and step into under the sprays. After thoroughly washing my hair and body I get out, towel off, and brush my teeth. Blow dry my hair and now what to wear?

Pulling on my body shaping jeans, and blood red shirt that shapes my cleavage oh so perfectly. Some flats and the look is complete. I glance in the full length mirror, shrug, and make my way to my kitchen.

After my bowl of cereal, I decide to finish my English assignment. At 11 am, I'm sitting around with nothing to do but wait for Peter and Charlotte to make an appearance. I've been reading the same page about twenty times, putting the novel aside I decide that now may be a good time to do some grocery shopping instead. It's better sitting here over thinking the upcoming visit.

Grabbing my shopping list, keys and purse I head to the mall. It's a cloudy but warm day out today.

My phone rings as I head out of the building, pulling it from my purse, I see it's Jake.

"Hi Jake, what's up?"

"_Hey Bells. Whatcha doing?" Jake asks_

"I'm heading to the mall to do some grocery shopping"

"_What time will you be done?"_ Now why would he ask me that?

"About an hour. Why?"

"_Ok. You are still coming over tonight right?"_

"I was there yesterday, what's going on Jake?" I ask suspiciously. They promised dammit!

"_C'mon Bells, I promise it will be worth it. Besides when was the last time you got wasted?"_

"Jake I said not to make a fuss. Remember the last time that happened? Huh? "

"_That was with those leeches. My dad is looking forward to it too. It's a big deal Bells, you wouldn't want to disappoint my dad now would you?" _He chuckles. Ass!

"Fine! I'll be over tonight. You know you've an ass for playing the dad card right?"

"_It worked didn't it? See you tonight Bells"_ He hangs up before I lay into him. Coward!

There goes my mood. I knew it was too good to last. Just this once I wanted everyone to forget what day tomorrow is. Starting my car I make my way towards the mall.

Arriving at the mall, I park and make my way inside; getting a shopping cart I make my way down the aisles, packing in what I require. I am not in the mood to drag this out longer than necessary. After retrieving all the items I make my way to the cashier. Once I paid for my groceries and I make my way out to the parking.

Alice is standing two spaces from my car leaning against her conspicuous car. Just my fucking luck. Quickly packing my bags in the trunk I get in. I'm startled by a tap on my window, turning slowly I see the crazy tart standing beside my car, arms crosses over the chest glaring dagger at me. Whatever!

With a loud sigh I open the door and mimic her stance. I will not give this bitch the satisfaction of having her think she can intimidate me.

"What?" I snap. Her eyes harden, and then as if a switch was flipped she smiles a sickly ass fake smile

"Why the hostility Bella, I thought we were friends, sisters even?" She asks sadly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course not, what would give you that idea? I missed you"

I take a deep breath, trying to make sense of this.

"Cut the crap Alice, I'm not buying it. What do you want?" I whisper-yell at her

Going by the look she's giving me, the real Alice is back.

"I just wanted to inform you that Jazzy and I will be getting married soon. Oh don't worry _Bella_ we'll be sure to send you an invitation. My Jazzy simply can't wait to for me to be his wife again." She smirks.

"Why should I give a fuck what you and your _Jazzy_ does?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you lost and I won again!" her tinkling laugh follows her statement. "Really Bella, first Edward, then Jasper? Are you really such a slut?" She shakes her head at me

"Alice, why don't you get the fuck out of my face before I make a barbeque out of your non-existent ass?" to prove my point I pull out my zippo lighter - that coincidently _her Jazzy_ made me carry with me - from my back pocket flicking it on in front of her face. She flinches away from the flame and hisses at me.

"Bitch"

I smile sweetly tilting my head to the side, telling her to leave. Spinning on her heal she stomps off in the direction of the mall. That was almost too easy. I climb back into my car, start her up and head home. Fucking Alice just pisses me off. _Jazzy!_ Can she make him sound anymore off a pussy? I would feel sorry for him, but I think he deserves whatever he gets.

I can almost see the clothes she has him wearing. Urg! No more thinking of him again. He doesn't deserve my sympathy.

After unloading and packing the groceries away, I decide to have lunch before Peter and Charlotte arrive. It would save me the trouble of having to eat with vampires watching me. That is definitely something I will not miss about them.

After having my club sandwich, I cleaned up the mess I made, brushed my teeth and retrieved the novel I've been trying to read. Somewhere in the second paragraph I must have fallen asleep. The incessant knocking break through my sleep, groaning I make my way to the door.

"Who is it?" I growl

I hear chuckling on the other side of the door, with a sigh I unlock and open the door. Peter looks at me amusement evident on his face

"Did you just growl at us?" He laughs, holding on to Charlotte for support.

I roll my eyes and move aside to let them in, Charlotte hugs me as she passes and apologises for her mate's antics.

"You ready to go suga?" Char asks

"Just a minute please" She nods and I make a quick trip to take care of my human needs, splash water on my face and run a brush through my hair. Walking back out, i grab my purse and keys

"Ready"

Peter grins. _Not helping idiot_. I've already agreed so I may as well go with it. We get outside, after a few instructions from Peter to follow him. I nod and get in the car. I followed behind them which is a feat in itself, Peter drives like a maniac. Eventually we pull up to a beautiful two story house.

It's not anything like the Cullen's mansion in Forks, but it's still very impressive. Beautiful bay windows nestled in the surrounding woods. It's perfect.

Peter hops out of his truck and before I even blink he's opening my door, holding out his hand to help me out.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Charlotte asks

"Sure is" I nod, without averting my gaze from the magnificent storybook creation on front of me

"Shall we ladies?" Peter asks. I nod; he walks up the stairs leading to the front porch and opens the front door, Charlotte walks through, standing beside Peter who's holding the door open. With a deep breath I take a step into the house.

A loud screeching screams, shocks the shit out of me, I look to where the sound is coming from and much to my surprise, Alice is the noise. Damn that's annoying!

Sitting in living room are faces I never wanted to see again.

Emmett, with a huge smile on his face, practically vibrating with excitement, next to him is Rosalie, ever the ice queen, glaring dagger at Alice,- _What the hell is that about? - _ Finally Jasper seemingly shocked with his mouth hanging slightly open and an incredulous look on his face.

I spin around glaring at the two traitors; Peter still has that stupid grin on his face, while Charlotte has the decency to look ashamed.

"Fucking Asshole" I hiss at Peter and walk out of the house.

I'm seething with anger; I cannot believe he would pull shit like this. After telling them that I wanted nothing to do with Cullen's. Peter appear in front of me effectively halting my exist.

"Get the fuck out of my way, now"

Peter hold up his hands in surrender, pleading with his eyes

"Please just hear us out suga, if after that you still want to leave, no one will stop you. I promise"

I stare at him for a few moments, contemplating if I should, and what the best course of action will be.

"Please?" he pleads again. And for once, that stupid grin doesn't make an appearance.

"Ok, but the moment I want to leave, I'll leave got that?"

"Of course. Thank you" and cue that fucking grin!

He holds out his hand to me, taking it we make our way back into the house.

Peter leads me to the sofa closest to the door, and sandwich me between himself and Charlotte; Charlotte puts an arm around my shoulder giving me a small squeeze.

Silence descends, it looks like no one is moving or breathing, except me of course. I glance around the room, taking in everyone's expression, disbelief, excitement, fury. Quiet the cocktail. Jasper must be in empath heaven. _NOT!_

Unable to contain himself a second longer, Emmett shoots out of his chair, before anyone can react he has me in one of his massive bear hugs

"Belly-boo I missed you like crazy" he spins me around at vampire speed

"Cant … Breath … Em" I gasp out

"Oh, sorry Bells" Emmett sets back on my feet. I gasp for breath, while trying to stop the room from spinning. After a few minutes I look at his face. He's sporting a huge smile, dimples and all. No fair! There's no way anyone can stay mad at a face like that.

He pulls me in a gentler hug this time, and this time I wrap my arms around him too. "I missed you too Emmy" I whisper smiling as his entire face lights up.

To everyone's shock Rosalie makes her way over to us, she looks at me, smiling and pulls me into an awkward hug. "It nice to see you again Bella" Rosalie says as she releases me.

I must have been looking like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing. Did that just happen?

"Nice to see you too … um … Rosalie" I stutter. She laughs and returns to her seat next to an equally shocked Emmett. Taking in his look of utter disbelief she promptly smacks him on the back of the head.

"What?" She asks, looking around the room. "Is it such a surprise that I missed Bella?" When no one responds, she glares "Asses" she hisses. And just like that the ice queen is back. Well that was slightly disturbing.

I return to me seat between Peter and Charlotte, as an uncomfortable silence once again descends. I notice Jasper standing in the corner of the room glaring daggers at Peter and Charlotte. I'm guessing he had nothing to do with me being here.

Alice stands and makes her way to Jasper, putting one arm around his waist and the other on his cheek, trying to get him to look down at her. After several attempts with no success, she stands on her toes and puts both hands on his cheeks standing directly in front of him

"Jazzy" she whisper in what I'm assuming was meant to be seductive

He looks down at her as if he just noticed her appearance. She promptly takes advantage of his distraction and kisses him. She even moans for effect. Next to me Peter gags while Char growls. Jasper looks shocked as Alice releases him; she turns to look at me and smirks. I roll my eyes at her attempts to make me jealous. Even if it did affect me, I pushed those feelings down real quick.

Everyone either looks either disgusted or angry, what's that about? They are all mated couples so displays of affection should be the norm.

Unable to stand the tense atmosphere a moment longer, I stand and everyone's attention snaps to me.

"Well this was fun. I have plans so I should get going" with that said I make my way to the door as I turn the handle Alice has to go and open her mouth

"Finally! I thought you'll never leave"

Growls are heard from every vampire in the room. I spin around looking directly at the derange pixie, and smile sweetly

"Remember our conversation earlier you deranged psycho? I meant every word I said!"

She flinches but wisely shuts her trap and sits and sulks like a petulant child. Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Rose all laugh at Alice, while Jasper scowls at her. I turn back to the door to leave

"Bella?" I look over my shoulder to see Jasper making his way over to me at a slow pace even for human standards. Probably trying not to scare me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously on Jasper's POV:- **_

_Our exchange is interrupted by the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive, Peter and Char are back. Wait, there's another vehicle following close behind. That must be their friend._

_All attention is directed toward the door and the two in question walk in followed by Bella. My Bella!_

_W.T.F?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Jaspers POV**

Wow. She's as beautiful as ever. She looks radiant in her red top. I just want to grab her and rub my scent all over her.

Through my lust induce haze, I hear Alice screeching, I'm hit with an incredible wave of fury from her. Excitement vibrating from Emmett and surprise and concern from Rosalie.

I tap into Peter and Char's emotions and all I'm getting from Peter is his usual cocktail of contentment, protectiveness and annoyance directed at Alice's reaction, but his shit – eating grin is still prominently on his face. Charlotte is radiating concern and protectiveness towards Bella.

Bella turns and glares at Peter, her anger shooting through the roof "Fucking Asshole" she hisses at him before she storms out of the house.

Peter directs his gaze at Alice and growls at her "Stop that fucking screeching bitch" he then turns and goes after Bella.

Alice stomps towards me looking at me, hands on her hips. She stops in front of me tapping her foot, when I give her no reaction she narrows her eyes at me, a low growls emanating from her chest.

"What the fuck is SHE doing here Jasper?" she growls at me. I shrug my shoulders because I would like to know the answer to that myself.

"I want that hussy gone, now. Do you hear me Jasper? Right now dammit!"

"Shut the fuck up Alice" Rosalie growls

"I will do no such thing. I don't want that tramp anywhere near my Jazzy"

"She stays. As far as I'm concerned you can just fuck off bitch" Charlotte says, stalking towards Alice

"Sit down and shut it Alice, I will not let you chase my baby sister away again" Emmett chimes in

Alice turns to me, again with toe tapping. Fucking irritating as hell!

"Well? Are you going to do as I say Jasper? This is your chance to redeem yourself. Get rid of her"

"No" I say nonchalantly

"No? What do you mean no?" she growls

"I said no, now sit there and If you don't have anything nice to say then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Understand?" I glare down at her, showing her that I'm serious

She growls lowly and without further argument she plant herself in her seat, arms crossed over her chest trying to act defiant. We sit in silence waiting for Peter's return.

A few moments later the door open and in walks Peter and Bella, Peter directs her to the sofa currently occupied by Char. She sits and Peter takes the space next to her, radiating familial love and protectiveness, much like Charlotte. It appears they see Bella as family. I'm not surprised; she does have a way of drawing people to her.

At Emmett's sudden movement towards Bella, I had the sudden urge to rip him off of her; I didn't want his scent or any other males scent on her. Only mine! I bit back the growl that was making its way out of my chest and just watched their encounter. Love and affection flowing from them. They really see each other as brother and sister.

With Rose's reaction, she shocked the hell out of all of us including Alice. Who was angry at the affection Rose was showing Bella. I was the only one who knew that Rose always really cared for Bella.

I glared at Peter the entire time, the least the fucker could have done was warn me. He didn't even bother to glance in my direction although we both knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

I could tell that Bella was uncomfortable, as I tried to gather my courage to address her, Alice grab my face demanding my attention, I looked down at her in surprise and she kisses me. I didn't even have time to react to push when she starts moaning. I'm snapped out of my state of disbelief as Charlotte's growl resonates throughout the living room. Alice releases my face and smirks at Bella.

Bella rolls her eyes at the psycho bitch and her display, but I notice a hint of jealousy coming from Bella before she cuts her emotions off from me. Everyone else is extremely angry at me and Alice, especially Peter and Char.

I send out a wave of calm and Peter glares at me fighting off my power. I sigh and stop trying to calm them. It's not like I kissed her back, she was just playing it up for Bella. Fucking psycho, pixie bitch!

My attention snaps to Bella as she announces her departure. I cannot let her leave without setting the record straight. Finally finding my voice, I'm interrupted by Alice's rude comment and Bella's retort.

It's now or never! As she reaches for the door knob I call out to her, slowly making my way towards her.

"Bella?"

She turns watching my advance as everyone else is as well. I feel like I'm walking towards death row.

"Jasper, what are you doing, get over here now" Alice growls

I ignore her as I continue towards Bella. I stop within reaching distance, while still giving her enough personal space. I take a deep breath, inhaling her scent and smile.

I hear a scuffle behind me; I look over my shoulder to see Rose and Char holding Alice down, while Peter and Emmett are standing guard at their mate's sides. I turn back to Bella seeing her looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I wanted to apologise to you Bella. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I have no excuse for hurting you. I would really like to make amends. Whatever I have to do darlin'. About that kiss earlier, it was not me, I didn't even respond to it. Just tell me what I need to do" I say in one breath

Bella looks at me, then the scene going on behind me. She looks like she contemplating my words.

"Aren't you going to help your soon to be wife again?" Bella asks

I shrug and shake my head "No" I say simply

She takes a breath before responding "It's in the past Jasper. Like I said before, I wish you the best with everything and with your upcoming wedding"

Huh? "What wedding Bella?" I ask looking and sounding completely confused I'm sure

She furrows her brow and looks at me like I'm a few can short of a six pack

"Um, yours and that deranged tarts wedding; who else would I be talking about?"

"I'm not getting married to Alice, where would you get that idea?"

"Doesn't matter. Look Jasper, I..."I raise my hand to halt the rejection I knew was going to be coming.

"Bella, darlin', can we please…" I plead

"I really don't need fake people in my life" she says sadly. I open my mouth, but she holds up her hand, shaking her head "Just answer one question Jasper" I nod, urging her to continue. She takes a breath looking me right in the eyes, "The day you went hunting while we were still together, I called you several times and even sent you a few text messages, why didn't you answer or return any of them?"

Shit! I was not expecting that question. I search my brain for something, anything. I didn't want to discuss that now, but I was coming up empty. Bella noticed my reluctance to answer,

"Don't bother Jasper. I don't want to hear your lies" she snaps

"Darlin', I never … Please just let me explain" I plead, reaching my hand towards her. When she doesn't move to avoid my touch, I take it as her being fine with me touching her. I take her hand in mine getting momentarily lost in her beautiful brown eyes. I have the urge to pull her into my arms and never let her go.

She shakes her head "that won't be necessary" she whispers

I could understand her reluctance to readily have me back in her life, I don't really blame her. I still plan to prove myself though. There was still an important matter that I needed to tell her before I can even expect her to forgive me. Though I highly doubt she will when the truth revealed.

I nod my head, my eyes stinging with venom tears. I think I just lost my man card if the guys see this. I close my eyes and try to centre my raging emotions. This is the first time in my life I think I have ever been affected to tears.

"I'm sorry Bella" I whisper my voice rough. I swallow the lump in my throat and look at Bella, noticing she has the exact same expression. She bites her lip looking at me; I see she is also fighting back tears of her own.

"Me too. I have to go" she whisper and turns to leave. I stand frozen watching her go.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, Peter. "Just give her some time to process this, Jasper"

Without looking at anyone, I turn on my heel and head out the back door. I needed to be alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have decided to do an Edward POV, to get his side of the story. As you may have noticed, i'm not big on author's notes... but i would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I do enjoy reading your reviews, they help mold the story. So please keep them coming.**

**Now on with show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Edwards POV**

Who does Bella think she is? It's obvious that without my guidance she has taken a turn for the worst. She even had the nerve to shoot down my apology.

It sickened me to have to apologise for only stating the truth. I didn't want her at least not the way she wanted me. Besides she's not good enough for me anyway just like Alice says. It was always about her blood and the peace her silent mind gives me.

Why would I choose a clumsy ordinary human, when I can have my pick of beautiful vampires practically throwing themselves at me? Even Alice can't get enough. Clearly Jasper has no skills when it comes to pleasing a woman if couldn't even keep his wife from straying.

Alice is just a means to an end for me in that I need her visions and her loyalty to me in order to accomplish my goals. When I have successfully gotten Bella where I want her, I plan on disposing of Alice. She is too much of a loose cannon and that could be my downfall.

After the vision of my Bella in the arms of that murderer Jasper, Alice and I just had to put a stop to it. Even though Alice has seen them as mates, there was no way I would allow Jasper to have her. She is my singer; her blood belongs to only me. A vile person like Jasper doesn't deserve to have a happy ending.

Alice has been getting rather impatient with me as of late. She just cannot understand why I want to prolong Bella's life. She is under the impression that I'm just using Bella to make her jealous. Even though she is partly correct in her assumption, I have made it clear to her that as long as Jasper is in her life, Bella will be in mine, whether Bella wants to or not.

I have been holed up in my hotel room after my encounter with Bella, only emerging at night to hunt and watch Bella as she sleeps.

As I watch her, I plot my next move. I will break Bella, she's just angry with the way I ended our relationship. She's human after all. But it has proven to be a bit of a challenge, and I do love a challenge.

As twilight approaches, I walk out of my suite, making sure no one is around; I head towards the surrounding woods. After a quick hunt I make my way to Bella's apartment. The awful stench of those dogs is all over the building. Another scent captures my attention though, vampires; it is a rather familiar scent. Peter and Charlotte!

I race towards Bella's door, their scents getting stronger leading into her apartment. What the hell were they doing here?

Listening at the door, I am unable to pick out anything. Not even Bella's heartbeat. She must have gone with them. But why? Jasper! I'm going to tear him and his disgusting family apart.

Leaving the building with the intention of going to Jasper's, my cell vibrates with an incoming message. Alice! She must have seen my decision to rid the world of that low life scum she can't seem to let go of.

"_**Don't do anything stupid. She's with those two Neanderthals. Don't follow them"**_

Fine I won't bet against Alice. I'll just keep watch from the woods until she returns. It's a good thing I told Alice to watch Peter and Charlotte through her visions. They only turn up whenever Peter gets one of his 'feelings' and I have a suspicion that they are here to get in the way of our plans because Jasper is clearly too dumb to figure anything out on his own.

Two hours later and she still hasn't returned. Pacing for another hour, probably making a trail when she finally decides to pull up. She gets out and from the brief look I got of her face I can tell that she's extremely angry.

Looks like they struck out as well. Alice must have had a hand in that. I couldn't be happier. The further Jasper pushes her away the better my chance will be to manipulate the situation in my favour.

I climb up the tree closest to her passage widow so that I can get a better view of inside her apartment. She heads down the passage towards her bathroom, I hear the faucet being turned on, a while later she emerges, then the sound of the refrigerator being opened and closed.

Minutes later, her apartment door opens and closes, then her engine roar to life. I make my way towards the front of the building keeping to the shadows just as her headlights disappear towards the highway.

Where the hell is she going to now?

I take off towards the forest with the intent to follow her. Running through the woods I notice we are heading towards the reservation. Dammit! I cannot follow her there without those dogs causing a problem.

As I near the treaty line, I slow down and eventually stop. From the distance I see her making her way towards the beach where I can see smoke in the distance. They must be having a bonfire.

I climb up the tree closet to the treaty line to get a better view. From the cheers and greeting it would appear to be a celebration in honour of Bella's 21st which is tomorrow. I have been so distracted that I didn't even notice the dog until his stench invaded my nostrils. It was times like these that I'm glad I don't have to breathe.

I hop out of the tree as the dog emerges from the trees line, going by the thoughts being directed towards me, he's less than pleased that I'm here. Like I could care less.

"_What the fuck are you doing on our land leech?" _he growls

"I'm not on your land dog" I respond calmly

"_Close enough though. Get lost and leave Bella alone" _he growls through his thoughts at me

I narrow my eyes, ready to make him aware that Bella belongs to me when my phone vibrates. Pulling it out I flip it open without taking my eyes off of the mutt in front of me.

"What?" I growl into the receiver

"_Edward, Edward? Are you ok? Where are you? Your future just disappeared"_ A frantic Alice yells

"I'm fine Alice; I just followed Bella to La Push." I try to soothe her

"_Oh thank god. I was so worried something happened to you"_ Alice says relieved _"I think you should leave there, I don't like being blind Edward. Besides we have more important matters to attend to. Call me when you at the hotel"_

She hangs up before I can respond. I flip my phone closed. The puppy is still growling and directing profanities at me through his thoughts. He doesn't realise how lucky he is. I was just about to teach him some manners.

With a final glare at the dog, I take off in a full run back to the hotel. As I reach the hotelI slow to a brisk human walk as I make my way through the lobby of the hotel. The woman behind the counter, smiles at me batting her eye lashes and licking her lips. Her thoughts are even more disgusting than the mountain of make-up she has on. Yuck!

I frown and continue walking to the private elevator, finally reaching my suite; I unlock the door and make my way in. I pull out my phone to dial Alice, when it suddenly vibrates. Alice! I smile and answer but she launches right into her rant before I can even get a word in.

"_Oh Edward, I had the worst day ever. Your human whore was here making advances towards my Jazzy. She has no respect for boundaries. She made him so uncomfortable; I had to come to his aid. She even had the nerve to threaten to burn me. You need to get rid of her Edward. Sooner rather than later or i will not be held responsible for my actions"_

Bella threatened Alice? It would be hilarious, but if my suspicions are correct, then her behaviour is due to her association with those filthy dogs. And now Peter and Charlotte also involved, it's clear Bella needs me more than she realises. She's definitely in need of a firm hand. She obviously has no respect. Pinching the bridge of my nose I attempt to calm Alice.

"Calm down Alice," I try to calm her but she interrupts my attempts

"_Don't patronise me Edward. I want that bitch gone"_ Alice growls

"Dammit Alice, would you listen to me? I will handle Bella. She's just confused and easily influenced right now. But I will not kill her just yet. Why haven't you put your plans in motion yet? You need to reel Jasper in; it seems you losing your touch."

"_I am not!"_ she shouts. _"The risk is too great; you have to dispose of that bitch before it's too late. It will not end well for us if they discover what we have been doing. I've seen it Edward"_

"No Alice, Jasper will not discover the truth, it is your job to ensure that doesn't happen. Leave Bella to me and you just get a handle on Jasper"

I flip my phone closed. Bella will be mine, but on my own terms not because of Alice's jealousy. Now I have to devise a plan to make Bella submit to me again.

It was so much easier before. No matter though, I'll just have to pull out my best skills. Bella could never resist my charms after all. A few words and my most charming smile reserved to make humans more at ease, maybe a romantic dinner and some flowers perhaps, to show her that I remembered her special day. That is guaranteed to work!

Once she finally submits to me, and she will. I can begin moulding her to act like the lady is intended to. I will not have her developing behaviour that is unbecoming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Jaspers POV**

My mate! I had her, we were in love, we were happy and I threw it all away for a roll in the hay with a two - timing, manipulative, shallow, deceitful psycho tramp like Alice. How could I have been so stupid and blind?

I have to make this right.

I sat on a rock racking my brain trying to come up with some way to salvage what once was. Seeing the hurt and pain flirt across her face felt like a dagger to my un-beating heart. No one has ever had that effect on me.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps; it seems Charlotte decided to give me a piece of her mind as well.

"Jasper? How are you holding up suga?"

"As well as can be expected" I shrug. She nods her head slowly and she takes a seat next to me. Surprisingly, she's emitting only concern. She is such a softie

"She'll come around. This was a lot for her to take in, just give her time. Peter and I as well as Rose and Emmett will be here to help in any way we can" Char lays her head on my shoulder attempting to show her support.

"I just messed up so bad with her Char, I doubt she will ever let me in again. I can't even blame her; she doesn't deserve a mate like me. What's even worst, she doesn't even know that I cheated on her with Alice, Char" I whined like a cry-baby

Char removes her head from my shoulder, and swiftly moves to tower over me. I look up at her surprised at her reaction. Before I can question her sudden shift in emotion I feel a sting on my left cheek, closely followed by a sting to my right. She smacked me – twice.

"You bastard! How could you? And with that skank whore Alice. You're absolutely correct, you don't deserve her" She growls before running towards the house.

Great, now Char's pissed at me too. What else could possibly go wrong?

I guess it was too soon to ask, as Peter appears followed by Emmett looking like a raging bull. I hold up my hand to stop the tongue lashing and ass whipping I know they're about to deliver, I honestly don't think I can take much more.

"I know what you're about to say, you can just save it ok. I know I messed up, I don't need everyone reminding me what I fuck-up I am"

"Oh no you don't. If there is one thing you always prided yourself on it was your loyalty, yet you do this? I'm truly ashamed of your behaviour man. But I will tell you this; you will come clean and tell Bella if you expect her to ever trust you again. As far as the girls are concerned, you will have to grovel a bit to get them to forgive you" Peter shakes his sadly at me.

"I don't think I can tell Bella Pete, she'll never forgive me, I need her Peter" I whisper sounding venerable even to my own ears.

"You'll tell her truth or I will" Emmett hiss, while clenching and unclenching his fists looking about ready to pound me. I don't blame him at all.

"Emmett, I could lose her forever…" and there it is. A right hook right to my nose. I land on my ass in the dirt, looking up and a furious Emmett being restrained by an equally furious Peter.

"I will not let you fuck with my baby sister. You better make the right decision. Do I make myself clear?" Emmett growls, while Peter nods echoing his sentiments. I sigh, get up and dust the dirt off my pants, squaring my shoulder I look at my two brothers.

"Crystal clear" I respond.

"Good. Now let's head back. After you make nice with girls, they'll help you fix your fuck up with Bella" Peter says as he slaps his hand on my back.

I'm almost afraid of Rose's reaction, it's time to man-up and grovel. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Making our way back to the house, I see Rose standing on the back porch, looking ready to kill. I slow my pace wanting to prolong getting there as much as possible. Peter notices my hesitation and snickers before making his way to Char. Emmett looks between me and Rose, he sighs

"Good luck man" he whispers, then with a kiss on Rose's cheek he strides into the house. Ass!

Rose continues to glare at me, red hot fury flowing in waves off of her.

"You cheated on Bella, with Alice? Is that about right Jasper?" She asks calmly.

Though both of us know she's anything but calm. I nod. As seem to be the norm, she smacks me across the face. Then turns and go into the house after Emmett. Great!

Peter is still holding onto Char, trying to calm her down. She looks at me scowling. I send her my emotions hoping to convey how ashamed and sorry I truly am at my behaviour. She hisses, and then her expression softens a bit. That's a start.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry. You have no idea ashamed I am. I wasn't thinking at time"

"You damn right you weren't thinking. But we'll help not for your sake but because we care about Bella"

"I appreciate it as I'm sure Bella will too. Thank you Char and thank you Rose"

"You fuck up again and Char and I will rip you dick off and shove it down your throat" Rose snaps as she and Emmett make their way outside.

I flinch at the visual and quickly nod my head. They would really do that. I notice Peter and Emmett cringe probably getting the same visual I just had.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, you know what tomorrow is right?" Emmett asks looking at the three of us.

"Bella's birthday, but you know she doesn't like making a fuss. I think that will just piss her off more" I say

"True. But we don't have to make a fuss. We can just make it a simple yet elegant gathering. Just to let her know we care. I'm sure she'll be fine with that" Rose says

"Jasper, what do you think?" Char asks

"How about we arrange dinner and a movie? That's low key and something Bella will have no objection to" I respond

"Perfect. We'll invite her over, while you guys handle the food and movie. Sound good?" Char asks gesturing to her and Rose. That means Peter, Emmett and I will be doing all the work.

"I think, going to her place would be better than convincing her to come here again" Peter finally lends his opinion

"Oh right, Alice will probably ruin her birthday, its best we surprise Bells at her apartment" Em agrees

"Speaking of deranged pixie – whores, where is she?" I ask, just now noticing her absence

"She went hunting" Peter says, at my growl he looks at with and sighs "Take it easy Jasper, she'll be back"

"Ok, remember split second decisions, including going to see Bella tomorrow" I remind them.

"What do you think we should get her as a present?" Char asks

"Nothing" Em, Rose and I respond at the same time. We look at each other and chuckle before Em explains to a very confused Peter and Char "She hates when anyone spends money on her. She is very adamant and stubborn when it comes to that" Em chuckles.

"Fine, no presents. But we'll still make it a night to remember" Char says enthusiastically.

I smile watching my family discuss what movie would be appropriate for the occasion. The only thought on my mind is that I have another chance to see my Bella. And I have the perfect gift for such a special milestone in her life.

"What has you smiling Jasper?" Char asks

"Bella" I smile and Char nods with a smile of her own.

"She truly is a special girl. Perfect for you suga" Char says with a kiss to my cheek

"Just don't fuck it up" Rose chimes in. But I can tell she too is happy.

We have finally reached a consensus that the ladies would handle the arrangements, and the guys will just keep out of their way – as per their request. Our only request was no chick flicks!

Rose and Char were talking animatedly about all the things they had planned; I had to curb this now, before we have another birthday incident.

"Ladies, please bear in mind, Bella doesn't like extravagant gestures. Please keep it simple"

Rose whips her head around at me, irritated that I spoiled their fun. She narrows her eyes and hisses under her breath, "Fine, we'll keep it simple"

After discussions were finalised, I retired to the living room as the couples to their rooms. I pick up a book to distract me from the 'activities' going on upstairs.

Just before dawn broke I hear the tell-tail sounds of Alice's footsteps getting closer to the back door. Her emotions hit me like a brick wall. Anger, possessiveness, irritation, jealousy and annoyance. Quiet the cocktail.

She enters the living room, looking around before making a disgusted face at the sounds coming from upstairs. She stares at me for a few moments waiting for me to acknowledge her presence, when I make no attempt to, she sighs

"I don't know why I even try" she mutters under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

At my lack of response, she covers her face with her hands her shoulders wrecking with sobs. In the past that would have had me at her side instantly trying to calm her down. Now though it just serves to irritate me. I know it's just a ploy of hers. I close the book setting it down beside me

"What's the problem Alice?" that came out much harsher than I intended it to.

She removes her hand and lifts her face to look at me, venom tears in her eyes. Alice looks pleadingly at me, while I remain stoic in my expression.

"You don't really care" she whispers. Looking at me to contradict her, why would I when it's true. I simply shrug at her

"Fuck you Jasper" she snaps. No longer the sad Alice she was just a few moments earlier.

"Nah, I don't think so" I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and leave, heading upstairs where she slams the bedroom door shut.

Finally I have some peace. In just a few more hours I will see my Isabella again. I can barely contain my enthusiasm. I just hope she likes my gift.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I'm grateful no one followed me out. Seeing the pain and despair in Jasper's eyes was nearly my undoing. I almost lost it and started bawling right there. I have never seen Jasper look so broken. Did I do the right thing?

Just before I reached the end of their extremely long driveway, I put the car in park. I couldn't drive in my current state. Taking a few deep breaths, willing the tears away. I am determined not to let Jasper get to me. That whole performance he put up could have just been an act.

Anger, yes that works at centring my raging emotional state. And it's better than feeling pity and sympathy for the jack-ass.

Putting the car back into drive, I continue on home. I cannot believe Rosalie's reaction. That was completely unexpected, I'm still not sure if that really happened.

Alice, now there was no surprise at all. That bitch will never fool me again with her fake sincerity. I do however love seeing that green monster making an appearance. Although she tried to hide it, I can tell she was threatened by me. That's a lovely thought. I could really have fun with that.

I finally pulled up to my apartment building, I rush inside and after a human moment and a quick shower to get the scent of vampires off, I dress, grab a granola bar and a coke and I make my way out again.

The entire drive to the reservation, I had a feeling that I was being watched. It doesn't really surprise me, with the pack and the vampires it could be either of the species. As I pull up near the beach I steel myself as I turn the engine off. The scene in front of me is nothing like i expected.

There's a bonfire going on the beach, a couple of grills and it looks like the entire tribe came out tonight. I am so going to kill Jacob.

The car door swings open revealing a smiling Jake with Billy behind him. Jake pulls me out of the car with one of his signature hugs, wishing me a happy birthday. As soon as he sets me down I am pulled in every direction, receiving hugs from the rest of the pack. After what seemed like hours later, I finally make it out if the Bella bubble. I walk over to Billy, as he opens his arms to me. I run up to him wrapping my arms around him.

Billy has become my second dad sort of. He takes it very seriously though, but with the way Jake is always acting anyone would think he's my dad.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Billy says smiling

"Thanks Billy. This is a bit much. Thank you for going to all this trouble for me"

"Just enjoy it. 21 is a big deal" Billy smiles reassuringly

I nod my head; it's no use arguing with him. Emily pulls me away towards the beach, saying something about getting food before the boys devour everything in sight.

After grabbing some burgers and drinks we find a spot to sit. Soon we joined by everyone gathering around the bonfire. Billy as the elder of the tribe delivers his speech much to my mortification all attention is directed at me. I'm sure my face is as red as tomato.

When the speeches and congratulations have ended, the atmosphere became noticeably relaxed.

Sometime around nine pm the parents and elders decided to call it a night and leave the 'youth' to our fun. That's when the real party started. The guys made it their personal mission to get me wasted.

After a couple of shots of brandy and a few beers, I was completely inebriated. We went swimming in the ocean in our underwear, danced till sometime in the early hours of the morning. I must have passed out at some point, because I was awoken by a loud noise that sounded like pots being banged somewhere above my head.

I opened one eye, taking in my surroundings. I seem to be on the sofa at Billy's; Jake is snoring on the floor next to me. How did we end up here? Carol is standing over Jake and I banging pots. I cover my ears groaning, my head feels like it's about to explode. I am never, ever, ever drinking again!

"Wakey, wakey you delinquents. Breakfast is ready." Carol sings. What the hell does she have to be so chirpy about?

"Ow! My head" I groan, turning over trying to hide my face from the light coming in through the windows

"Oh no you don't. Time to get up. The food is getting cold. Move it you two" She yells from the kitchen

With a sigh, I get up. Carol appears in the doorway, laughing at me as I grab my head to stop it from spinning, and that damn pounding continues to drive me insane. Carol hand me two painkillers and a glass of water. I swallow them down, praying for immediate results.

"Why don't you take a shower, you'll feel much better. There's a change of clothes in Jake's old room" Billy says, looking at me smiling knowingly.

"Thanks" I mutter, heading towards the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower and a change of clothes I actually feel a bit better. I return to the living room, seeing Jake finally awake, "Hey Bells" he whispers grabbing his head, groaning.

"Hey, thanks for clothes and the painkiller. I feel almost normal again"

"Breakfast?" Carol asks

The thought of eating makes my stomach turn. I shake my head "I don't think I can digest anything now"

"Have some juice or coffee then" I nod my acceptance and Carol disappears into the kitchen, with two mugs of strong black coffee. Thanking her, I sip on the coffee and decided some fresh air would work wonders right now.

Sometime around midday, I decide to head out. After thanking Billy, Jake and Carol and asking them to relay my gratitude to everyone else for showing me an unforgettable time, I make my way towards Forks.

Pulling up at the cemetery, I reach for the flowers and exit the car. After clearing the leaves and disposing of the old flowers, I replace them and took a seat to have a visit with my dad.

"Hey dad, how are things up there in heaven? I bet you're having the time of your life. You deserve it. I really miss you dad, I wish we had more time together. I'm sorry about not telling you about the supernatural world. I would do anything to have just one more day, there is so much I would like to say and do. You were always so trusting and unassuming; I never wanted you to pay for my mistakes dad. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you daddy" After more talk and a lot of crying, the rain starting.

I stood up, said my goodbyes to Charlie and made my way back to the car.

I made the trip back to my apartment to get ready for my date with Andrew. He was a fellow student in my English Lit class. We worked on a few assignments together and even just hung out outside of school but only as friends, going to dinner, movies or just simply talking or debating for hours. He has asked me out a few times in the past while I was dating Jasper; since my status has changed I accepted his invitation this time. He jumped at the chance of taking me out on my birthday, so i reluctantly agreed.

Andrew has the most gorgeous hazel green eyes, wide shoulders, well built. He's simply delicious and drool-worthy but with a brain unlike most jocks.

Arriving home I park and make my way into the building. In front of my door is an enormous bouquet of red roses. I reach down looking for card,

_**My dearest Bella,**_

_**On this joyous occasion, I wish you all the best that life has to offer.**_

_**A very happy 21**__**st**__** birthday!**_

_**Eternally yours,**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I gritted my teeth, will Edward never get the message that I want nothing to do with him_._ I shove the card back into place and picked the flowers up walking back out of the building. Finding the dumpster I dispose of the flowers. Knowing Edward he will probably see that as an act of defiance and an invitation for him to change tactics. Fucking prick!

Once inside, I went to the bathroom, stripping out of my borrowed clothes, I hop into the shower to soothe my aching muscles. After a good scrub down, I get out, towel off my body and hair. I blow dried my hair loosely, to form some curls. Then went to my closet, I picked out an elegant, yet sexy black cocktail dress, small heel strappy sandal – we wouldn't want any accidents tonight –applying some mascara, light blush and some lip gloss, as I finished checking myself over I heard a knock. Grabbing my handbag, keys and phone, I went to greet Andrew.

"Hi Andy" I said shyly as I opened the door to his smiling face.

"Bella, you look breath-taking. Happy birthday" He leans in and pulls me into a hug and kiss on the cheek "Shall we?" he request holding out a hand.

I nod, lock my door and together we leave.

Andrew planned a romantic candle lit dinner at an Italian restaurant. It was absolutely beautiful and very intimate. It was not at all what I expected, and I was pleasantly surprised. Conversation was easy, we enjoyed the food immensely. After dinner we danced. As our evening came to close, Andrew drove me home, when we reached my apartment, he parked he opened my door and escorted me out of the car and walked hand in hand up to the entrance of my building.

"I had lovely time tonight Andy, thank you" I smiled

"So did I, thank you for finally agreeing to accompany me"

He leaned in and just as he was about to kiss me I heard a vicious growl coming from the parking lot. Andrew stopped inches from my face and spun around to see what the noise was, as I looked over his shoulder I see Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter, Emmett and Jasper standing next to Emmett's jeep. Jasper is being restrained my Emmett and Peter who appears to be each holding an arm. Jasper looks absolutely feral.

"Cut that shit out" I hissed under my breathe at the intruder and tug on Andrew's arm to get his attention

"Do you know them? Isn't the guy you were dating? " He asks a bit shaken by Jasper's appearance

"Yeah, that's him" I reply rather angrily. What the fuck are they doing here?

"Oh, are you two still..." I cut him off mid-sentence

"Not anymore. I should probably find out why they're here. Thanks again for a wonderful evening Andy" I smile although I'm extremely irritated with the vamps for encroaching on my life again.

He smiles but I can clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. I decided to be bold and finish what was so rudely interrupted.

I lean in place my arms around his neck and touch his lips with mine. His lips were warm and soft a vast contrast from my previous experience with vampires; after the initial shock wore off he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into his body deepening the kiss. My head was shouting that this is wrong. I could hear the growling from behind us, but I didn't let that deter us.

We broke the kiss and I took a small step back. Andrew's face broke into a grin, I smiled back at him. He wished me a pleasant evening and walked off towards his vehicle; as soon as his car was out of sight I directed my attention to the vampires. With the exception of Jasper the rest of them were smiling and a little uncomfortable, Jasper was absolutely furious. He looked about ready to kill. _What the hell is his problem, he got what he wanted, did he expect me to be pinning for him forever?_

"Well? To what do I owe this visit?" I snapped harshly

"We came to surprise you on your birthday" Emmett says "but it seemed you've managed to turn the tables on us instead" He booms, laughing before making his way over to me followed by the rest everyone else – minus Jasper. Ha!

" Happy Birthday Bells" Emmett says as he pulls me into a hug, still laughing as he sets me down, Charlotte, Peter and Rosalie follows with a hug and kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you guys" I respond

"We decided to have a movie and pizza night with you, so let's get the party started" Emmett booms and runs up to my apartment. I shrug and follow along after him.

I unlocked the door and ushered them in, trailing behind everyone Jasper finally passes me; he turns in the doorway, his head and eyes down cast. He glances at me for a brief second before dropping his head again and entering.

_Did I just see what I think I saw? No, can't be!_ I shake those thoughts out of my head, and shut the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Alice's POV**

That skank bitch! I was beyond appalled at the blatant disregard Jasper had shown me in from of Bella. Even Rosalie had the audacity to _hug_ that slut in front of me. I cannot believe she would do that to family.

As soon as Jasper ran off to sulk after being shot down by HER, I took off to stew and devise my own plan of attach. It would seem it's up to Edward and me to pull the family together and make sure everything's under control.

After telling the traitors that I needed to hunt, I took off into the woods away from Jasper's scent. I needed to check my visions to find a solution before it's too late. It's always up to me.

I found a peaceful spot a few minutes run from the house where I would not be interrupted. I climb up an old oak tree and check my visions. It was blank! Edward's future has completely disappeared. What the hell is going on?

I retrieved my cell and dialled his number; I was so relieved when he answered. Those damn mutts are messing with my vision. After getting him to vacate the area, I went about setting up additional resources, should I need them later.

After filling Edward in on the impromptu visit of the slut, he had the nerve to try and patronise me. I made him understand very quickly who he was dealing with. Just as expected he backed down and decided to heed my warnings.

How am I expected to work under these conditions? No one understands the stress and strain I'm under. The lengths I go to for my family.

After getting Edward back on track, I made another important call; I had to cover all my bases if I was to succeed. Hitting the speed dial, I waited for Edward to answer

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking"_

"Hello Carlisle, I need your help" I don't have time for pleasantries right now; we have more important matters to attend to.

"_What's wrong Alice? Is it Edward?_" Carlisle asked worriedly, Always worried about Edward, what about me dammit?

"No, Edward's fine. It's Jasper that's the problem" I hiss angrily

"_What's the problem?"_ Carlisle sighs

"That slut Bella is going to ruin everything. Peter, Charlotte and now Rosalie and Emmett are all going against what I saw in my visions. This is not what supposed to happen" I rant

I hear a shuffle coming from the other end of the line, then Esme's voice filters through the receiver

"_Alice, honey, you need to relax. Now what are Peter and Charlotte doing there? You assured us they would not present a problem. What's changed?" _She calmly asks. She is so fucking irritating, even more so than Carlisle when he tries to be diplomatic.

"I didn't see them making a decision to come here, and now that they're here, they've managed to cause a rift between Jasper and I. He won't even listen to me anymore. Emmett and Rosalie are no help whatsoever either" What's so fucking hard to understand?

"_What does Edward say dear?"_ Esme is fucking working my last nerve.

"He has decided to wait to dispose of the whore. He doesn't understand that time is of the essence. I have my hands full with Jasper and his defiance"

"_Alright honey, it seems you need our assistance, your father and I are on our way, we'll let you know when we arrive. Until then, keep working on Jasper. We'll see you soon"_ Esme hangs up before I can formulate a response.

Well that went well, at least now they can help instead of just expecting me to do everything. If anyone can get through to Jasper and Edward then it is Carlisle and Esme. I should probably warn Edward of their imminent arrival, on second thought, it would serve him right to have Carlisle take a firm hand against the all - knowing shit he loves to pull. He needs to see that stalling on disposing of that tramp will ruin my plan. Fucking selfish, that's what he is.

Before heading back to the house, I do a quick search of everyone's future. Peter and Charlotte as well as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's future is all fuzzy. It's like they haven't decided on anything. I hate Peter, this has his signature all over it. Whenever they try to hide their intentions, they refrain from making decisions to mess with my power.

I hate being blind. Maybe I can get Jasper to spill. Nah, he wouldn't go against his 'brother'. The weakest link would be Emmett, but getting to him would be rather difficult, considering he's either glued to Rosalie's side or with Peter.

I need to get my submissive Jasper back. I have been taking it too easy with him. And I know just what strings to pull to get him back in line. It's a simple two step plan, that's guaranteed to succeed.

First I need to remind him that I was the one that saved him all those years ago and brought him to the Cullen's.

Secondly, I need to remind him that he needs me to keep his bloodlust under control. I can even make him slip, that will ensure that I am the only one that can help him. Cruel? Yes, but definitely necessary. If only he could slip when that tramp Bella is around and drain her. But that is just wishful thinking.

A red eyed Jasper will work in my favour as far as Bella is concerned, she will see him for the monster he really is. And he will be so ashamed that he won't trust his control around her.

That's perfect! When he least expects it I'll throw a boatload of bloodlust his way and watch him succumb to it. When everyone turns their backs on him, he'll have no choice but to take comfort from the only willing source. Me. This plan is fool proof!

I'm almost giddy with excitement; his greatest asset is also his greatest weakness. I plan on exploiting him and his gift; it's for the good of everyone. He may not see it that way now, but I'm sure he'll thank me for it later.

I hopped out of the tree, deciding to go for a quick hunt so as not to arouse any suspicion for my prolonged absence. I caught and drained a deer and made my way back to the house. As I neared the property line, I could hear Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte going at it like rabbits. So sickening. Urg!

My happy mood just vanished. As I entered the house, the sounds of their 'activities' became unbearably louder. I looked around spotting Jasper leisurely reading a boring civil war book. I look at him for a bit, trying to get his attention but instead of acknowledging my presence, he simply ignores me completely. I know, he knows I'm standing here. He can be such an inconsiderate ass at times.

I know what will get his attention; a few tears always work. I started crying, playing it up with exaggerated sobs. Finally he notices and asks what's wrong, that did not go as expected. He shot me down again. I retire to our bedroom; he would eventually come find me.

I didn't even need my vision – which by the way is still fuzzy – to know that Jasper would come to me. It didn't go as expected. I will just have to put my plan into action now instead of waiting.

As I leave the room to follow Jasper, I'm hit with a vision.

_Jasper and I driving towards the back street of Port Angeles, we vacate the car and we go our separate ways, Jasper goes to into a Jewellery store and hour later he's walking back to the deserted parking area when some low-life drags a woman into the alley. Jasper tries to intervene, using a little too much force on the guy slamming him into the opposite wall. The female, runs off as her assailant starts to bleed…_

Perfect! This could work in my favour!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _Vampir3.S3duction. _Thank you for the great idea!**

**Another big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I feel all warm and fuzzy! :-)_  
><em>**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as it was an appropriate time, Char and Rose went out to get the movies, while Emmett and Peter decided on a video game marathon. Alice is still holed up in the bedroom; I could use this time to make my own arrangements.

I would really rather avoid going into the bedroom, but I need to retrieve Bella's present from my closet. I make my way to the bedroom, opening the door I enter. Alice is laying on the mostly unused bed flipping through a magazine. She looks up as I enter and smile smugly at me.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come to your senses. I knew you couldn't resist for me forever"

She pats the space next to her, gesturing with her head for me joins her. I really don't enjoy getting her hopes up, just to crush them. Oh who am I kidding? This shit is hilarious! You would think she got the message by now.

I pause, looking thoughtful with my finger tapping my chin. Giving her the impression that I'm actually considering her proposal.

"Pass!" I say, smirking at her outraged expression. "I just came to collect something from my closet"

I walk into my closet, grabbing the box that contained my human mother locket and left. Alice has gone back to flipping through her magazine, acting as if she wasn't affected by my blatant refusal of her come-on.

As I reach the last step I inform the guys that I'm going out for a bit to run a very important errant. Peter looks visibly shaken for a moment before he composes himself. He follows me out to the garage emitting concern, I turn to see what has him so shaken and I can actually see the worry in his eyes

"I think you should go hunt first Jasper" Peter whispers.

I stare at him for a moment, trying to figure why my hunting would be so troubling for him. My control has been excellent lately, especially without all the Cullen's adding to the problem. He shakes his head as of trying to clear it, and then give me his signature shit-eating grin

"What was that about Pete?" I ask slightly concerned for his mental state. Yeah I should know by now that he has never played with a full deck... if you catch my meaning.

"You should hunt" he reiterates

I shake my head "I don't need to, I'm fine. I'll hunt when before we go to Bella's" I whisper not wanting Alice to hear.

He looks thoughtful for a few moments, nodding his head slowly

"Yes, it's for the best" he says, what's for the best – me going to hunt or not? Damn why do even bother trying to figure him out. Maybe I need to have my head examined. "Go ahead and take care of the locket. She'll love it by the way" He smiles and turns heading back into the house, leaving me dumbfounded. I shake my head chuckling and head to my truck.

As I unlock it, Alice appears at my side, "Jasper, can I get a ride with you into town please, I have to send a package to Carlisle and Esme"

I delve into her emotions, something's amiss, Alice actually appears to be sincere, but I still detect an undertone of deceit from her. I open my mouth to refuse when Peter appear at the doorway again. He nods his head at me. I furrow my brow at him sending him my reluctance. He shakes his head sending me acceptance. I sigh and nod at him

"Fine Alice, hop in" I say, and she flits to the passenger side and hops in. I turn back to Peter and he nods his head again before once again disappearing into the house again. Cryptic fucker!

The drive was mostly silent, much to my satisfaction. I kept monitoring Alice's emotional climate, it was much the same, except for her smugness and excitement that she keeps trying to hide by emitting indifference but it still manages to seep through.

I drive to the industrial part of town where I park in a deserted lot; I turn to tell Alice to take care of her errands while I take care of mine, when she hops out without a word and starts walking in the direction of the mall.

"See you in a bit Jazzy; I'll wait for you at the truck. Oh and you can get me anything with diamonds" She calls over her shoulder. _In your dreams pixie!_

I shrug and make my way down the alley to the little jewellery shop on the other end of the small alley.

George is a strange character, but he is the best and the only other person I trust with something so precious. I also know he would do the job to my exact specifications.

After exchanging pleasantries, I gave him the locket and specifications; he informed me it would take an hour at the most. Disappearing into what I'm assuming was his work room; I took a seat and decided to wait instead of returning later to collect.

The locket itself is platinum with a beautiful phoenix on it; it is a rather delicate piece, not overly extravagant, but still quiet beautiful. It has gotten tarnished over the years, George; I'm hoping will restore it to its former beauty. It will be grace my Isabella's neck perfectly.

About forty-five minutes later George re-enter holding the locket out to me for inspection. He has really outdone himself. Its look absolutely flawless, the platinum chain he's added completes works perfectly.

"Does it meet with your approval Mr Whitlock?" George asks, though I'm sure my satisfaction is showing clearly on my face. I nod my head with a smile

"It perfect George, as expected" I say handing him the envelope with his payment thanking him.

George bows his head slightly in thanks, taking the envelope and placing it in a drawer. I take my leave and make my way to the alley to get to my truck. As I reach the end of the alley, I'm hit with staggering fear coming from behind me. I turn around to find the source, a man has young girl about fifteen at best and he's dragging her into the dark corner of the alley.

I wrestle with myself for a second before my conscience get the best of me. I cannot leave that young girl at the mercy of the vile creature. I move towards the pair silently, the man is too busy trying to subdue his victim to notice my presence.

I move too fast for either of them to notice and grab the guy, throwing him against the opposite wall, I then move out of sight just as the young female realises she is no longer being restrained. She jumps up and bolts from the alley, not even glancing back once. I come out of the shadows and continue on my way to my truck when I'm hit with a massive wave of bloodlust. I spin around to see the vile, disgusting man I threw into the wall bleeding profusely. I must have used more strength than I should have.

Without even acknowledging or registering my movements I moved to the unmoving body laying slumped against the wall. I can my mind fighting against my body, but the heavenly scent overpowered all my senses. My bloodlust went into overdrive the closer I got, venom pooled in my mouth and my resistance crumbled. I sliced into his artery with ease and began greedily sucking his life force, somewhere in the distance I could hear my name being called but I was too entranced by the nectar flowing down my throat.

The heartbeat began to slow as well as the flow of blood. I could feel every fibre of my being come to life, I felt more alive than I have in decades, like I have just been reborn. As I pulled the last remnants of life from my victim, awareness began to seep in. I slowly rose, looking around; when my eyes landed on the body at my feet I froze.

I could hear Alice calling my name from somewhere in the distance, but the only thought running on repeat in my mind was _I feel alive, free. _I tried to understand my emotions. Usually, it would be guilt, self-loathing and disgust – basically an Edward cocktail minus the superiority complex – but I digress.

I couldn't find it within myself to regret taking this humans' life. I heard footsteps fast approaching; I crouched low, growling at the intruder, when a small figure emerged, Alice.

She took in my rigid posture and dropped her head, her hands palms facing forwards, trying to appear non-threatening. I rose out of my crouch as she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Jazzy, I didn't see until it was too late" Alice whispered.

I could feel the regret she was pushing at me, but her underlying emotions were another story altogether. Victorious, smugness, possessiveness and always a hint of deceit. I turn away from her and walk over to the corpse. I need to dispose of him first.

I toss the creep into a nearby dumpster and set it alight. With that taken care of I head I the direction of my truck, leaving a stunned Alice to trail behind me.

"Jazzy, baby? Did you hear me? Maybe we can go away for a while to work on your control. You know I'm the only one that can help you. It would be too difficult for you being around anyone, you know they will only judge you for your lack of control. I understand though. I'm going to help you. I've seen you and I working through this" Alice rants

I continue walking; not even acknowledging her presence let alone her flapping her gums at me.

As we reached my truck, I got in; Alice hesitated for a second before following. The drive home, Alice was still talking, ranting – whatever the hell she does. I could not get my mind around the fact that I didn't regret my latest kill. I wanted to continue, no guilt was present. It was quiet the anomaly.

I kept running it over and over in my mind. Something – I can't put my finger on it, but there was something so... familiar about the events leading up to me draining that man. I mull over the details again, trying to find the similarities. As I was just about to give up it hits me like a damn punch in the face. Son of bitch!

"Where were when you got that vision Alice?" I ask her through clenched teeth, while carefully monitoring her emotions

"I was waiting for you at the truck" She replies. No deceit! Fuck! I know she has something to hide.

I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles back sadly. What the fuck is she sad about? I turn my attention back to the road as the pieces fall into place.

Every time I had a 'slip' in the past, either Alice or Edward was nearby. The bloodlust was always all consuming, almost like its being shoved at me. They always arrive just after I drained my victim. Those fuckers were the cause of it. It was their bloodlust being pushed toward me so I would fall off the wagon, but for what purpose? What did they have to gain by making me slip? Was this the cause of my almost slip at Bella's eighteenth birthday? I had more question coming to the forefront of my mind, I was determined to get answers.

We pulled into the garage and disembark, I was in a trance – like vibe, everything seemed so surreal. I entered the house and went upstairs, into the bathroom. After stripping off of my soiled clothes I hopped into the shower. When I got out I went into my closet, threw on a pair of Levis and band t-shirt that Bella was particularly fond of and stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella! What would she think of this new development? She seems comfortable enough around Peter and Charlotte; surely she wouldn't react badly to me. Then again I'm not her favourite person right now, so that is hardly a good comparison. Would she accept this as my lifestyle or would she insist that I go back on the veggie diet? Fuck!

Since there is nothing I can do to change my situation now, I head down stairs. Rosalie and Charlotte have returned while I was in the shower. As I reach the landing, everybody looks at me with varying degrees of concern. It seems the little snitch Alice has been at it again.

"Jazz-man, you ok?" Em asks. I smile and nod at him, he returns my smile although his is more of a grimace.

"Are you sure Jasper? What happened? I'm not sure I want to take what Alice said as fact" Rosalie says, glancing at Alice, before directing her attention to me.

I take a breath and launch into the events leading to me sporting red eyes. Everyone seems understanding and not one of my family judged me for saving that young female, or for draining that vile creature. Especially Rosalie, she was all for it.

"I've decided that I will be hunting like Peter and Charlotte from now on. I will be going back to my natural food source. I will never take an innocent life, that's my vow" I declare

"Welcome back Major" Peter declares. He's feeling rather triumphant as is Charlotte, who smiles reassuring at me. I wish I could be so confident; my only wish is that Bella is as accepting as my family seems to be.

"Don't worry Jasper; it will all work out" Peter says knowingly, seeing my concern.

I simply nod my head, I hope he's right.

With my family behind me, I have one more matter to settle. "I'll be back in a few hours, I have something very important to attend to" I tell no one in particular.

"I'll come with you Jazzy" Alice says as she moves closer to me.

"No, I don't need a babysitter. It's a private matter anyway" I snap rather harshly and push past her ignoring her angry glare. I don't have time for her shit right now.

I take off into the woods, as soon as I get a good distance away from prying ears I whip out my cellphone, dial and wait for the call to be answered

"_Hello?_" his rough voice filtered through the receiver

"Jacob, it's Jasper, can I have a moment of your time, I have an important matter to discuss with you"

"_What do you want leech?"_ he snaps

I try to calm myself; it would do no good to blow my top right now.

"Can we at least be civil? It regarding Bella" I respond as calmly as I can

"_What about Bella? I thought I made it clear that you and that coven of your is to keep their distance"_ he growls

"I know I fucked up, but she's very important to me and I just wanted to inform you that I plan on getting her back. This is just a courtesy call" I snap finally losing my patience with him.

"_Stay the fuck away from her. Haven't your kind done enough damage where Bella is concerned?"_

"Listen Jacob, I love her and I intend doing everything in my power to make her mine again. She's my mate dammit" I growl. Shit, I didn't want to let him know just yet. Since it's out there now, maybe he will finally see why I have to get her back.

"_What the fuck do you mean she's your mate?"_ he growls back. I can almost feel his anger

"Exactly what I said. Bella and I are mates. We are meant to be together"

"_No! That's bullshit. If she was your mate you would have never left her for that black haired freak"_

"Alice was never my mate, she is just a derange bitch that's been a torn in side. Mating is very much like imprinting, I cannot survive without Bella Jacob. Please understand. I need you to be fine with this; the last thing I want is to put Bella in a difficult position of having to choose between us. She means everything to me man, surely you can relate to that" I say pleadingly. I cannot believe I had to resort to this. Nothing is more important than Bella though.

Jacob is silent for a few minutes before he sighs _"I don't want Bella getting hurt again, and that's always the case whenever she's involved with your coven"_ I can tell from his tone that he's at least considering it.

"We messed up, me especially; I will spend the rest of my life making up for my mistake. I love her Jacob, more than my own life. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy and I know she will be if we can at least be civil towards each other"

"_I don't like this. Have you spoken to Bella about this?"_

"No, I haven't but I plan to very soon. Jacob, can we have this conversation in person?" I request

"_Fine, meet me at the treaty line in half an hour"_ He responds and promptly hangs up.

I send a quick text to Peter, telling him I'll be back shortly and start the run towards the reservation. Twenty minutes later I get to the clearing near the treaty line, finding a log I take a seat and wait for Jacob to arrive.

Five minutes later I hear the tell-tales signs of an approaching wolf, it seem Jacob doesn't trust me enough to come in human form. I can't really blame. I remain seated as a show that I meant no harm. He goes behind a tree and phases and returns wearing his cut-off shorts. He makes his way over to the log and takes a seat next to me.

I can hear the heavy paws of three more wolves not far behind. It seems he brought reinforcements. "I don't plan on causing any trouble" I tell Jacob

"You broke the treaty bloodsucker, I can see from the colour of your eyes that you killed a human. This means war" Jacob growls, vibrating, getting ready to phase.

I send him calming waves to delay his transformation long enough to explain.

"It's not what you think, just listen before you jump the gun" I respond firmly, leaving no room for argument.

I continued calming him while I explained the event that led to my current state. After conferring with Sam and some of the elders and arguing back and forth for what felt like forever, they finally understood. We came to an understanding that as long as the Whitlock's didn't hunt on or near their land or kill any innocent humans we could exist in peace.

When that matter was laid to rest we got down to what this meeting was really about.

"Look Jacob, I meant everything I said on the phone. Bella means everything to me, I cannot exist without her. Can we at least try for her sake?"

"I can see you think Bella is your mate but I find it hard to believe" Sam replied

"I don't think she is, I know for a fact that Bella is my mate" I retort "I feel the mating pull towards her, that I never felt with Alice" I can see and feel Jacobs confusion, so I explain it in terms he can relate to "It's like her very being ties me to this earth, she is more important than my own life, I'll go to the ends of the earth to make sure she's safe and content, her happiness is my main and only concern, we call that the mating pull"

"Just like imprinting" he nods to himself

"Do you understand now, why this is so important to me? I have to make this right Jacob" I plead

"I get it lee… Jasper; But if you hurt…" I interrupt him from 'laying down the law'

"You have my word. I will never hurt her again. That's a promise" I vow. I extend my hand and surprisingly they extend theirs, we shake hands, an agreement has been forged.

"I'll relay our conversation to the rest of the pack and the elders, as long as you keep your end of the agreement we won't have a problem. Just don't hurt her Jasper; she's important to all of us" Sam says

"I won't. You have my word. Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me"

Sam departs to inform the other I suppose, leaving Jacob and me alone.

"When do you plan on telling Bella about all this?" Jacob ask after a few minutes of tense silence

"I plan on discussing everything with her tonight. When that is taken care of we will be dealing with Alice and Edward"

"Which reminds me, you better keep that fucker away from Bella" Jacob growls. I echo his sentiment

"He won't be walking this earth for much longer if I have my way" I growl in agreement

"When this shit goes down, remember I want a piece of him for what he did to Bells"

"If there is any left, then by all means" I chuckle. He'd have to get in line behind myself, Emmett, Peter, Char and Rosalie

"I have to get back to my girl. We cool?" Jacob asks

"We cool man" I respond with a nod of my head "Go ahead, I have a date myself"

"Good luck with that, Bells is extremely stubborn. You have lots begging to do" He barks a laugh and takes off towards the reservation.

I head back home; it's almost time to visit Bella. I hope Rose and Char have devised a plan to ditch the psycho bitch. I don't her trying to sabotage my plans tonight.

_**One hour later...**_

I think I'm as nervous and giddy as a hormone crazed teenager about to meet the girl of his dreams. We are in Emmett's jeep on the way to surprise Bella. Em parks and before anyone can move, Peter is out of the jeep and at my side. I glare at him before I'm hit with a wave of lust; looking for the source I see Bella and some guy about to lock lips.

I growl menacingly and move in their direction when Emmett appears at my left side. Em and Peter hold onto me, while Char is trying futilely to calm me. It makes no difference what's being said I can feel what the male is throwing off at MY mate. He's a dead man!

Bella turns her attention to us and whisper knowing we'd be able to hear "Cut that shit out" she hisses.

She kisses him right in front of us, does she not care that I'm here? Is this payback for Alice's performance? Am I too late, has she truly moved on? I growl frustrated and hurt. Em and Pete looks sadly at me, not knowing what to make out of this current situation, more interesting though are Char and Rose who seems rather pleased with Bella's performance. Do they think I deserve this? Their emotions are screaming – yes! I do! Some family!

After what's-his-face-leaves, Bella directs her attention to us, Emmett and Peter no longer backing me, jumps at the chance and goes to Bella. After pleasantries were exchanges they disappear indoors, I trail behind, as I reach the door, Bella gestures for me to enter. As I pass her, I glance at her and drop my gaze before entering. Shock and disbelief was colouring her face and emotions.

We got comfortable front of the T.V with Emmett at the controls – HELP US- starting the movie Em sits Rose on his lap, Pete has Char on his lap and Bella is next to Em and Rose. I'm sitting all alone away from everyone. Sulking! Oh No I've turned into fuckward!

Half-way through the movie, Bella heads to the kitchen, Peter nudges me, "Go talk to her" he whispers.

I get up and follow her into the kitchen where she's fixing a drink. Surprised by my entrance she almost drops the glass; I lunge forward and catch it before it hit the ground. She looks up at me as I hand her the glass and gasp her hand flying up to cover her mouth. I can't sense any fear, but definitely surprise.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to..."

"Your eyes" she whispers "you ... why?" she stutters, shocked

I relay the story to her and in pure Bella fashion; she accepts why I drain that scum-bag. I also inform her of my decision to continue feeding this way and she tell me she understands. As long as I'm happy

"I got you something. Happy Birthday Isabella" I hand her the box. She looks at it, then back at me; I can see the indecision in her eyes, she want to refuse it.

"Please accept it Bella" I plead

"You know how I feel about having money spent on me"

"I didn't spend a dime. Please?" I ask again. She sighs and takes the box slowly opening it. She gasps in shock and carefully runs her fingers across it, like she might break the locket if she applies too much pressure. She looks at me after a while and goes back to admiring the locket

"It's beautiful" she whispers in awe. I smile at her relieved.

"It nothing in comparison to you" I realise I said that out loud, Bella takes a breath, closes the box and hands its back to me.

"I cannot accept it Jasper, it's just too much"

"Please Bella; I want you to have it. It was my human mother's, it was always meant to be yours" She looks reluctant and confused, trying to make sense of what I just said

"I don't understand" she snaps impatiently

"Tell her man" Emmett whisper from the living room. So much for the illusion for privacy

I growl lowly at the nosy fuckers "Stay outta this" I say lowly so Bella doesn't hear

"Bella… I uh… there is something…" I stutter. I can hear the others leaving, something about going hunting and giving Bella and I some privacy.

"Just spit it out Jasper" Bella snaps. When I hesitate to respond she places the jewellery box in my hand and push passed me going back into the living room.

"Fucking sneaking vampires" Bella hisses "where has everyone gone?" Bella asks as I enter the room

"Something about going hunting, I need to talk to you Bella?"

She sighs and plops down on the sofa, "what is it now Jasper?"

"There's a few matters I need to tell you, I have one request; that you let me get it all out if after I'm done you want to …" Bella interrupts my rant

"Would you just get on with it" Bella snaps impatiently

"Of course. First the matter of Alice. You asked me why I never answered your calls or texts and the truth is that I was with Alice. While I hunting she came upon me, after spouting what I now know was lies we … uh … became intimate. She managed to convince me that we were meant to be and I never questioned it. At first I didn't notice your calls, but when I did I made the decision to come and speak to in person instead of over the phone. I'm so sorry Bella. Alice was a mistake, it was always you darlin'. I should have realised it earlier. I know I hurt you, I will spend the rest of eternity making amends for that"

Bella silently listened to my speech, when I finished I braced myself for the tidal wave but all Bella did was nod her head

"You cheated on me" it was statement. "You lied and cheated when you said you loved me it was all lies, I knew it. Why are you telling me this now?" Bella whispered, surprisingly more composed than I would have imagined her to be

"I wanted you to know the truth. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm so sorry darlin' I fucked up royally" I kneeled in front of Bella, taking her hands in mine looking deep into her eyes. I wanted her to see and feel the remorse I had for my deeds.

Her eyes filled with tears, spilling over and running down her flushed cheeks. I reached up and gently wiped tears away, more tears spilling over

"I've always loved you Bella that was always true. I still love you darlin'. I love you Isabella with every fibre of my being" I whisper, projecting my sincerity to her. If I could cry I'm positive I would tearing up much the same as Bella is right now.

"You love me?" Bella cries. I pull her into my arms holding her tightly in my arms where she always belonged

"Yes darlin', I love you more than you will ever know" I project my feelings to Bella, to get her to understand how deep my feelings are for her. She gasps, breathing heavily, I lift her off the floor, taking a seat and cradling her to me, while I continue to project.

After about an hour of silence, Bella stops crying and lifts her head to look at me. We stare at each other for an immeasurable period

"What about Alice?" Bella asks "She is your mate after all"

"She's never been my mate, it was all part of the lies and manipulation she and Eddie have concocted to keep us apart. It's always been you" I whisper, running my finger down her face, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What do you mean 'it's always been me' Jasper?" I can see the scepticism in her now rigid posture and hear it in her defensive tone

"We're mates' darlin', they knew and have been trying to keep us apart. I don't have all the facts yet, but that's the only reason Alice is still around. There is a lot more going on then we realise" I hope this titbit doesn't scare her away, not now that I finally have her back in my arms again

"We're mates?"

"Yes" I smile "We are made for each other"

Bella shakes her head, I can feel my cold dead heart breaking, she's going to reject me. I am doomed to be without my mate for eternity, or I can pull an Edward and end my existence as soon as she leaves this earth

She jumps out of my lap and starts pacing in front of me ranting to herself to low for even my superior hearing to understand. She stops mid-pace and turn to look at me, anger apparent in her eyes

"They knew? Fucktard and that psycho bitch knew?" I nod "fucking retards. What's your excuse though?" she glares at me with her arms crossed over her chest looking rather dangerous

"I believed everything Alice told me, I believed she loved me and that we were mates, I thought I was the problem for not feeling the mating pull. I blamed my past for that. I was stupid Bella. Please forgive me darlin'" I stand in front of her, desperation in my tone and posture "I beg of you" At this point I am not above getting on my knees in front of the woman I love to show her how repentant I truly am.

That's exactly what I did; I got down on my knees and looked up at her. I could see the conflict in her eyes, I grabbed the sides of her dress pulling her to me, when I felt the venom tears filling my eyes yet again – I'm am turning into such a girl – I put my forehead on her stomach, desperation swirling around us, compliments of my gift.

We stayed in that position, Bella had her hands balled up at her sides, clenching and unclenching then, I could tell she was her warring with herself before she whispers

"I need some time to process all this Jasper. It's just too much, I can't …" I can tell she's unsure. I don't want to pressure her, so I reluctantly agree to give her some space

"Of course darlin', take all the time you need. I do have a request" she nods for me to continue "with Eddie boy stalking you I would feel better if one of us was around to deter his efforts. He's scent is all over your apartment and outside leading into the woods. I promised Jacob I would keep that idiot away from you"

Bella sighs before accepting my proposal. "So who's on babysitting duty?"

I chuckle lightly; I know she hates being babysat as she puts it. "Would you be opposed to me being around? I'll stay outside, you won't even know I'm around" _Please say accept, I don't want to leave_

"You don't have stay outside, you can stay inside; I'm going to get ready for bed now. Good night Jasper" She gets up and heads to her bedroom. A few minutes later I hear the shower being turned on in her attached bathroom.

I make my way into her bedroom to leave the locket on her bedside table, as I walk over, the bathroom door is slightly ajar, and I can see her silhouette through the frosted shower glass. My body immediately reacts; I can feel my erection straining against my zipper. I quickly exit her bedroom and try to get the image of her naked dripping wet form out of my mind.

As I take a seat on the sofa I realise I never left the locket, I must have been too distracted. I make one more attempt, as I enter Bella walks out wrapped in a towel. I stopped dead in my tracks, Bella looks startled and jumps dropping the towel in the process.

I stare at her naked form unashamedly; Bella blushes furiously before bending to retrieve the towel from the floor giving me a perfect view of the girly bits. Damn that's sexy, I just want to grab her and …

Shit!

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to leave this here" I say my voice husky, I hold up the box containing the locket

We continue our staring contest for another few minutes until I can no longer stand it. I moved lithely to her side, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into me, I bring my face down to hers and kiss her softly, when she doesn't pull away I take that as consent and run my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opens her mouth to me and I immediately deepen the kiss, she moans and I nearly come undone.

Bella throws her arms around my neck grabbing onto my hair and pulling me closer, I growl into the kiss as our tongues fight for dominance, she concede to me and I explore her mouth. She tastes divine as I greedily continue my exploration. We break the kiss both of us panting. I look at Bella worried that I may have crossed the line but she smiles beautifully at me, all flushed from head to toe.

"I couldn't resist any longer" I smile broadly

"I'm not complaining, that was … wow" she gasps between breaths

"You're getting cold, I'll leave you to get dressed" I wink and grin as Bella realises she's been naked this whole time.

"Right" she says blushing furiously again

I chuckle and leave the room, closing the door behind me. As I head back down the hall I hear Bella saying "shit, I'm in trouble"

I cannot bring myself to regret the kiss; I'd do it again in an instant. I simply can't seem to wipe the silly grin off of my face. My Bella still wants me. Red eyes and all!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jasper's POV**

I have been reading one of Bella's novels while she slept peacefully in her bedroom. I had to restrain myself several times in the last three hours from going in there. I didn't want to push my luck too much with her at this critical stage.

I've text Peter making him aware that I would be spending the night at Bella's; I didn't want to call because I know that fucker would make crude remarks along with Emmett. They can be so childish at times. Even though I have been trying and failing to wipe this silly grin from my face since the kiss. My one concern was if everything would still be the same in the morning. How will she react after she had time to sleep on it?

As dawn broke through the cloud filled sky, Bella began to stir. I heard her going into the bathroom, while she attended to her human needs I got her coffee started and decided to attempt breakfast. As she entered the kitchen I had her coffee ready. She gave me a tiny smile in thanks and went about taking a sip.

"Mmmm" she hums in appreciation "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I smile. "Have a seat, breakfast is ready" Bella looks sceptically at me, she knows I can't cook, she walks slowly - even by human standards - to the table as she takes her seat I place the bowl, a box of cereal and milk in front of her. She snorts a laugh and shakes her head looking up at me.

"You had me worried for second. Thanks it ... um ... looks, yeah" she stutters

I smirk at her "Go on, enjoy" I gesture to the spread on the table and take the chair across from her as she prepares her meal.

I could tell by her demeanour that she was lost in thought; she was just moving the cereal around the bowl staring at it but not really seeing it. I reached forward to touch her hand to get her attention but as soon as my fingertips made contact with her hand she flinched and moved her hand away as if to avoid my touch.

My heart clenched, Bella has never reacted that way with me before, even after her eighteenth birthday incident.

"Bella?" I whispered hesitantly

She closed her eyes breathing deeply before lifting her head to look at me; I can see the indecision and pain etched across her face. We stare at each other for an immeasurable time before Bella goes back to staring at her food.

"Please talk to me Bella" I plead, reaching across the table again

"Please don't" Bella whispers

My movements stopped and I slowly pull my hand back resting it in front of me

"Please tell me what to do to make this right darlin'" I beg

Silence

"Bella, please talk to me"

More silence

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask. Bella remains silent, still refusing to look at me.

After a few moments Bella softly whispers "Yes" I swallow thickly feeling my heart constrict at her wanting me gone

"I'm sorry" I whisper softly, standing to leave "I never meant to cause you anymore pain" I guess that was the wrong or right thing to say, depending how you look at it

"You're sorry?" Bella snaps, fire raging in her eyes

I open my mouth to respond, but Bella pushes away from the table and stand directly in front of me, moving faster than I have ever seen her move – without tripping that is.

"What the fuck are you sorry about Jasper? That you couldn't charm you way back, maybe because Alice wasn't what you expected so you want to settle for me? Oh wait, I got it, you want to starve off your boredom and you decided to play with the human again" She yelled practically screaming in my face, vibrating with anger

I could feel my own anger level start to rise; does she think that lowly of me?

"No, dammit Bella" I yell back before working on calming my anger

"Fuck you Jasper. You think you can just come in and fuck up my life again?" She yells slamming her fists into my chest. I grab hold of it to stop her from hurting herself

"Bella, stop. I would never …"

"Really? You did it before what to stop you from doing it again?"

"I love you Bella, please darlin', don't turn me away" I plead

"I want to hate you" Bella mumbles so soft that I'm sure I wouldn't have heard her had I not been a vampire

"I love you my mate" I pull Bella into my arms and she falls limply into my chest, sobs racking her tiny frame

"I don't want to feel this way anymore, I don't want to love you" Bella says between sobs. I hug her tighter to me begging her with my mind and emotions. Desperation filling me

"Baby please, don't say that" I beg shamelessly

I picked Bella up and took a seat at the table hugging her form tightly to me; I put my head in her hair and sobbed like a girl. My body shaking as I desperately held on to my mate softly whimpering "please" over and over again rocking us back and forth

At some point during our mutual breakdown what started as me trying to comfort Bella, we ended up comforting each other. We simply held onto each other.

Bella lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes held an untold emotion that I couldn't interpret; I gently wiped the remnants of her tears from her face while she reached up and stroked my cheek.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I gently inquired

"My chest … I feel like there's this rope like I'm drawn to you, like …" She huffed seemingly irritated that she couldn't put her feeling into words. I knew what she meant

"It's called a mating pull darlin'. How long have you felt like this?"

"I'm not sure; I think it was shortly before you left Forks with Alice three years ago, then when you returned and we reconnected it became somewhat more intense. After you left again, it felt like my heart was missing, like …" A tear fell from her closed eyes as her breathing picked up

I gently wiped it away and placed her head on my chest to comfort her

"I felt the same; I didn't know what it was having never experienced it before until Peter enlightened me. I've always been drawn to darlin', I was always yours"

We stayed in that position for a while longer, until Bella's stomach growled loudly. I chuckled as I felt Bella's blush form on her cheeks.

"Breakfast time darlin'"

Bella shifted and moved to get off my lap, but I held her firmly, stopping her movements. I simply moved her so that she was facing the table with her back against my chest.

"The cereal is soggy now" Bella protested when I moved her untouched bowl in reach of her

I got up with Bella still firmly in my grasp and dumped the cereal in the sink, I grabbed another bowl and sat at the table retrieving the milk and cereal carton I placed them in front of Bella.

"Jasper" Bella protested

"I can't let you go yet baby" I whispered in her ear. Bella nodded her head and resumed the pouring the cereal and milk on the bowl

When she was done, I swiped the bowl and had it washed and packed before she even registered my movements. I was hit with brief wave of irritation before it disappeared, she hates when we do that. Bella prefers being independent. I'll have to keep that in mind to avoid from further pissing her off.

"Thanks" she mutters standing up and heading to the bedroom, as she reaches the door she glances over the shoulder "you're not off the hook yet cowboy, just so you know" and she disappears into her bedroom to get ready for the day

It's a start and I'll take it with both hands. Whatever she needs me to do will be done.

After clearing the table I retire to the living room to wait for Bella to emerge. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I retrieve it – Peter – I press the button to connect the call

"Hey Peter, what's up?"

"I should be asking you that" he chuckles "I hope you didn't wear her out too much last night"

"Shut it fucker" I growl at him, making him go into hysterics

"Shot down eh?" he laughs, I can hear Emmett also having a good ol' laugh too "Guess it's either the pixie or your hand"

"Peter" I growl

"Ok, damn calm the fuck down, I'm just yanking your chain – you coz no one has yanked it in a while" he just had to take another shot "sorry couldn't resist. Now down to business. The reason for my call, you and that fine piece of..." I growl, cutting him off from making an inappropriate comment regarding my mate" Damn, enough with growling Major. You need to bring Bella over here; we need to get down to business. Prepare her" with that said, he hangs up. Like I mentioned numerous times, he's a fucker!

I listen for Bella; she's still in the bedroom shuffling around in the closet from the sound of it. I wait until she makes her appearance. She came into the living sitting on the recliner, I couldn't feel her emotions but her eyes told me she's uncertain and very unsure of me.

"Darlin', do you want to finish our discussion now?" I ask hesitantly

"Yes, I think that would be best"

"How about we go the my place, the ladies would like to speak to you as well" I asked tentatively

Bella contemplated my suggestion before agreeing. "Yes, that's fine"

"Would you like to leave now?" I ask

She nods her head, "just let me grab my keys then we can leave"

As we approach her car she looks around expectantly, like someone is about to jump out of the shadows, she shrugs and continue to the driver's side

"Looking for something Bella?" I ask curiously

"Nope, just checking" she answers

As we drive, I glance at Bella through my peripheral vision, she appear to be deep in thought, biting her lip or squinting her eyes like she's trying to work out a very difficult equation out. I reach forward, taking her hand in mine resting it on the centre console

"What has you so preoccupied darlin'?" I whisper, bringing our intertwined hands to my lips and placing a kiss on her fingers revelling in her warmth.

"Um ... you and Alice, what's the ... you know?" Bella asked, I immediately understood what she wanted to know

"Bella, Alice and I have not been intimate for a very long time. She thinks I'm just playing hard-to-get. I promise you darlin', I haven't touched her in months, in fact the only time was shortly after you and I ..." Bella interrupted my rant probably seeing my discomfort

"I get it Jasper, relax" She smirks and tries to hide it when I playfully glare at her.

We continue the rest of the drive in relative silence but the tension seems to build the closer we get to the house. Tense for me, due to Peter's cryptic ass and not knowing what waiting for us when we get to the house. With regards to Bella, I'd venture her tension is from not wanting to put herself out there again, I can completely understand that. We have damaged whatever trust she had in us not once but twice in my case, in the worst possible way

As we pull into the driveway, Peter and Char are on the porch steps waiting for us. Peter's posture is tense and rigid and Char seems to be trying to comfort him. What the fuck happened? I hop out of the car and flit to Bella's door, helping her out.

We walk hand in hand towards Peter and Char, and I can see and feel the tension and anger coming off of him.

"Hi Bella, lovely to see you again suga. Come on in" Char takes Bella hand tugging in it for her to follow

"Ms. Bella" Peter tips his imaginary hat at Bella

"Hey guys" Bella says.

I give a Bella a chaste kiss as she follows Char into the house "I'll be right behind you"

As she disappears into the house I direct my attention to Peter. "What's going on?"

"Lets get inside" Peter says ignoring my question

"Fuck Peter, will you just spit it the fuck out already" I growl

"I'm not sure but something is not right, I can feel it" He replies rather cryptically.

"What?" I ask

"I said I'm not sure" He snaps in frustration

I narrow my eyes glaring at him; he turns and head into the house. A few moments later I follow him, as I enter the living room looking around for Bella, she's nowhere to be found, as are Rose and Char. Emmett is at his usual spot in front of the television playing some game. He looks up as I enter and snickers.

"What?" I growled at him, looking down at myself checking if maybe my fly was open or I forgot to put on my pants. Nope all's fine on that front

Emmett just points up and chuckles before covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. I listen to the voices up stairs to establish what has Emmett so amused.

"... STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND" Alice's voice shouted.

I moved towards the stairs to intervene when Peter caught my arm shaking his head. He holds up his hand telling to wait.

"Your husband? Who are you trying to fool Alice? Jasper would never marry you again. No matter how you beg and short of getting on your knees you've tried everything else and he still won't give you the time of day. Get over it you crazy pixie" Charlotte retorts

"I've seen it, Jasper will marry me. This slut just wants to mess everything up because she can't get a man of her own" Alice hisses, her anger rising exponentially.

I push past Peter to go upstairs and retrieve Bella, I'd much rather have her with me where I can protect her. With Alice's volatile emotions anything can go wrong and Bella doesn't need to be put through the ringer by a deranged tramp like Alice. It's me Alice has an issue with.

Peter and Emmett was hot on my trail up the stairs, we got to the door of Char and Peter's room and I throw the door open almost breaking it from its hinges. Alice lunges forward, teeth bared in Bella's direction, a shriek like growl echoing from her chest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously: - **_Alice lunges forward, teeth bared in Bella's direction, a shriek like growl echoing from her chest._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

I intercept Alice mid-lunge knocking her through the opposite wall into the hallway. I crouch in front of Bella growling viciously, venom seeping from my razor sharp teeth. _Protect our mate! _That's the only thought running through my head.

Alice jumps up slightly disoriented, she looks around trying to figure out what happened. Her gaze lands on me and my protective stance in front of Bella, she shakes the residue of plaster from her clothes and smooth's her shirt.

"Move away from that menace Jasper, I'm going to get rid of her once and for all" Alice says as she waves her hand in a dismissive manner for me to get out of her way.

I growl at her but she doesn't even seem fazed as she continues moving towards Bella. When she's within reaching distance of me she stops. She places her hands on her hips and taps her foot

"I said move Jasper" She hisses

"You try and touch my mate and I'll turn you to ash before you even lay a finger on her" I hiss back at her

"She is not your mate I am" She shrieks

"The fuck you are, pixie-bitch" Peter snaps

"Who asked you?" Alice growls and turns her attention back to me as I wind an arm around my back securing Bella to me. Alice will have to kill me to get to her.

"Jasper, I won't tell you again, move! " Alice shouts

Bella wiggles against my hold trying to move to my side. I can feel the anger coming off her, I tighten my hold and Bella sends me her irritation. I sigh, Bella can be very stubborn and she's determined to get out from behind me. I loosen my hold and stand up out of my crouch. Bella tries to move in front of me but I grab her hand and wind my arm around her waist pulling her into my side. Bella may act tough and she has a mouth like a trucker at times, but Alice is a vampire and Bella is human and still very breakable.

Bella gives me the evil eye for a second before she turns her glare on Alice, Char and rose flank either side of us while Emmett and Peter each take a spot on either side of Alice.

"What was that you psycho bitch?" Bella asks a calmly

"Get your hands of my man, you home wrecking slut. You couldn't keep Edward now you want to move in on what's mine. Jasper doesn't want you; why do you think he ran back to me at the first opportunity?" Alice sneers smugly

Bella looks torn for a moment before she drops her head in defeat. I place my finger under her chin and raise her head so that I can look into her eyes. I can see the conflict and defeat warring in her eyes. She believes Alice and I tell she's questioning everything we've discussed. I cannot have that.

"I'm yours, I've always been yours" I whisper to her sending her my sincerity and love. She shouldn't doubt my feeling for her. Ever! I bend my head and place a chaste kiss on her lips and pull back to look into her eyes again. "It's always been only you"

"No, no that's a lie" Alice shrieks "It's not supposed to go like this, your mine Jasper"

"Bella is my mate, get used to it" I snap at Alice

"We'll see about that" She hisses and stomps out of the room, pushing Emmett and Peter out of her way as she passes them.

"What the fuck was that about Jasper?" Bella demands, looking at me with fury colouring her features.

"Alice is delusional as always" I shrug, pulling Bella into my arms. She pushes against my chest trying to get out of my hold. I release her and she promptly steps back

"I can't do …" Bella starts, I can already see where this going so I stop her

"I love you Bella, please don't take what that manipulative, deceitful waste of breath has to say. I know we have a lot to work through, but please Bella don't do this to us. Please?" I beg

"You need to work through your issues with Her before you can attempt to …" I cut her off mid-sentence

"There's nothing to work through with Alice. Please don't do this Bella. I love you" I try again

"Jasper, why don't you boys fix the mess in here while us girls have a chat" Rose says, taking Bella and Char's hands and leaving the room

Well I guess we're fixing the mess. Damn that Rosalie!

"Don't stress Jay" Peter says "You know how women are, they understand each other" he shrugs

We go about fixing cleaning the plaster and getting rid of the debris while Emmett gets the building material from the store room to repair the wall. About two hours later the wall is fixed and the girls still haven't returned from their girl-time yet. I was starting to get a little concerned but Peter was adamant that it would all work out as it should. Whatever the fuck that means!

We moved down to the living room to wait for our mates to return, Emmett wen to his favourite past-time while Peter took to pacing up and down the room murmuring to himself and wearing a path in the rug. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I reached in to hoping it was Bella. Peter stopped mid-pace fixing his gaze on the device in my hand. I looked at him curiously

"What?" I asked

He shook his head but continued to stare at my phone. I check the caller identity – Carlisle – why would he be calling me? I accept the call and bring the phone to my ear

"Carlisle" I say by way of greeting

"_Hello Jasper, how have you been holding up son?"_ Carlisle asked

"Fine" I respond in a clipped tone "to what do I owe this call"

Carlisle sighs before answering "_I know we didn't leave on good terms Jasper, but we are still a family. Esme and I have been worried about you son. Your mother has been beside herself with the entire family leaving"_

"Yet neither of you thought to pick up a phone to call me once" I snapped. Who the hell does he think he is trying to guilt me into feeling sorry for them?

"_We should have son, but we didn't want to encroach on you while you were finding your way"_

"Bullshit!" I growl and snap the phone shut in his ear.

They turned their backs on me when I needed them most and took the word of their golden, fucked in the head 'children' over mine. As far as I'm concerned Esme and Carlisle no longer have a right to call me their son. I never was and I never will be

Seconds later my phone vibrates again, this time it's Esme, I hit the ignore button and send the call to voicemail. It kept on like that for hours. Either texts or phone calls. Don't they get the message that I don't want to talk to them?

"The girls are back" Emmett booms, rushing to the door to greet them. I follow behind him; I need to see my Bella. I need to have her in my arms right now. As the car pulls up in front of the house, Char hops out and runs into Peter's arms kissing every inch of his face. Emmett runs to Rose and pulls her into his arms twirling her around. Bella finally emerges smiling at the couple's interaction before her eyes land on me.

I move in front of her not sure if she will be ok with me touching her.

"Hi" I whisper

"Hi" she whisper back and looks down at her feet

"I'm sorry darlin', I can't bear the thought of ever losing you. Please don't leave me Bella; I would not survive without you. I love you baby" I plead

"Shut up and kiss me cowboy" Bella smirks. I will not be told twice.

I pull her into my arms stroking her cheeks before bending my head I place a kiss on both her cheeks then the tip of her nose and finally I her lips. Pulling her bottom lip into my mouth sucking lightly on it. She gasps and I take the opportunity to enter her delicious mouth, exploring her mouth as she does the same with mine. I can feel erection straining against my jeans from intensity of our kiss and I desperately pull her hips roughly into mine. Sensing Bella's need to breath I pull back slightly to allow her to catch her breath.

"I love you darlin'" I say as I pull her into my chest, letting her amazing scent invade my senses and calm my spirit.

"I …"Bella start, the sound muffled against my chest

"It's ok baby, I plan on spending the rest of my life earning back your love and trust. All I ask is the opportunity to do so" I murmur into her hair

She nods against my chest relaxing into me. I nuzzle her neck enjoying the shiver of pleasure that runs through her. I smirk against her skin, feeling her lust rise.

"Let's head inside darlin'" I release her and take hold of her hand walking towards the porch steps. As we reach the door, the sound of a car coming up the drive can be heard

I turn to see who it is as Char, Peter, Rose and Emmett come out onto the porch as well. The Mercedes come to a halt near the garage and Esme jumps out running towards us followed my Alice with Carlisle trailing behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's another cliffy - it honestly wasn't planned - I think! I'll have the new chapter up soon.**

**Bye for now!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

I cannot believe that little bitch Alice! What is she hoping to accomplish?

As Esme reaches us I pull Bella behind me effectively hiding her from Esme's view. Esme stops in front of us looking at me with sadness in her eyes; she threw her arms around my neck hugging me to her, her shoulders shaking with tearless sobs. I stood motionless not even attempting to return the gesture. Esme pulls back taking a step back her shoulders sagging. She tries to peer behind me, confusion then recognition and hurt flowing from her. I'm guessing she took my reaction of her charging towards Bella as a threat to her safety. Damn right I did!

"Bella? Is that really you honey?" Esme whispers

Bella makes no attempt to respond as Esme tries to peer around my form to get a glimpse of Bella. For her part though Alice stand a distance away picking at her nails looking bored, but her emotions are another matter altogether. Smug, victorious with a hint of jealousy and irritation. What does she have to feel smug or victorious about?

"Why don't we take this inside" Peter suggested

I nod my head without taking my eyes off of the Cullen's. I turn around take hold of Bella's hand pulling her close to my side as we enter the house. I lead Bella over to the love seat and took a seat next to her. Emmett and Rose enters taking the seat to my left followed my Peter and Char seated on my right. The Cullen's sit across from us on the sofa. Clearly the lines have been drawn!

Silence descends as no one makes any attempt to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I missed you my daughter" Esme smiles

"You are a vision my child" Carlisle adds beaming at Bella

And that's the straw that broke the camels' back. Bella's anger slams into me nearly causing my knees to buckle if I hadn't already been seated. My grip tightens around her while I attempt to send her some calming waves. I can feel her fighting against my influence.

"Don't" Bella growls. Yes, she actually growled at me. Damn that's sexy. _Not the time_ I tell myself

I retract the calmness and let Bella feel her own emotions. Red hot fury!

"Daughter Esme? Did you just refer to me as your daughter?" Esme nods smiling brightly as Carlisle still beams at Bella

"You two are not my parents, not even close. What kind of parents leaves their child behind? What parent would turn their backs on their child? Where were you when I needed you most? When my father – my only father – was killed by that evil bitch?" She pointedly directs her comment and steely gaze on Carlisle with that rhetorical question. Carlisle looks perturbed and after a few moments he looks down but I can feel no remorse or guilt coming from him, only irritation at her outburst. Bella continues her rant

"None of you were there, so don't you dare refer to me as your daughter. As far as I'm concerned you are nothing to me!" Bella spat looking disgustedly at the two shocked faces of Carlisle and Esme

"Bella, we only did what we thought was best at the time. Edward wanted …" Esme tried again

"Edward wanted? Is he the leader of this coven? You left me without a word because Fuckward wanted that, you didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving because – let me guess – Fuckward wanted that too? What kind of leaders are you if you let two deranged, fucked up teenagers run your lives. Save your breath Esme, I'm not interested in your pitiful excuses" Well shit! Bella just laid down the law! My girl!

I look at the others; each had varying degrees of shock on their faces and emotions along with pride and amusement from Peter and Charlotte

"You tell em' girl" Peter cheered grinning at Bella

Esme started sobbing while Carlisle glared at Bella pulling Esme into his chest trying to comfort her. I could tell Carlisle was angry; I didn't need to be an empath to know that he didn't take too kindly to having been talked to in that fashion.

"You will watch your tone young lady; I will not tolerate that kind of rudeness and disrespect" Carlisle barked.

I growled at him, letting him know that I would not tolerate him taking that tone with my mate. I happen to agree with everything Bella said, they need to accept they brought this shit on themselves

"You watch your tone Carlisle. Bella has every right to be angry" I barked back at him

"Don't act like we the only ones at fault here Jasper. You're the reason we left to begin with. You did attack her after all" Alice chirped, smirking at me.

I smirk at her, deciding on revealing the epiphany I had for the reason I had drained that asshole. I see Alice slip into a vision, her fear rising. She comes out of the vision looking at me fearfully as my smirk grows wider. She just confirmed my suspicions! Stupid Bitch! I knew they were the cause

"We both know that wasn't the case right Alice?" I respond calmly

Alice's eyes widen before her determination shoots up a notch, she smiles sweetly

"I don't know what you mean Jasper" She answers in a sickly sweet voice "And just so you know, blaming others for your mistakes just proves that you're weak"

"Well you would be an expert on that front right Alice" Rosalie retorts

"When have I ever done that _Rosalie?_" Alice sneer Rose's name in disgust

"Oh I don't know, how about blaming Bella for Jasper not wanting you or how about blaming Peter and Char for opening Jasper's eyes to the fact that you are a manipulative bitch who only cares about herself" Rose growls

"Language Rosalie" Esme reprimands "and apologise to your sister now"

"The fuck I will" Rose snaps

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I said apologise to your sister now" Esme shouts

"No. and stop calling her my sister, that bitch is nothing to me"

"Rosalie, you will not disrespect you mother in that manner, now do as she says" Carlisle barks

"Fuck no! She's not my mother" Rose barks back. Esme stares at Rose her mouth agape

"You don't mean that" Esme whimpers

"Yes I do" Rosalie responds calmly

Esme starts sobbing again into Carlisle chest whimpering about losing all her children. The performance seems very real from the outside, but their emotions tell a different story. Carlisle is angry and hurt by what Rose said, whereas Esme is not the least bit hurt or sad, she's angry and vengeful, while Alice is her usual bitchy self.

"You're just a bitter and hateful bitch with a mate who's too much of a pussy to stand up to you" Alice says still smiling like she's crazy

Emmett growls at Alice but she just shrugs him off and starts inspecting her nails.

"Why are you here?" I ask Carlisle. I don't recall inviting them to come complicate my life

"We came to support you during this difficult time that you're going through" Carlisle responds. Huh?

"What are talking about?" I ask in confusion

"Alice informed us that you slipped and you needed our assistance to bring you back on our diet"

"We here to support you honey, that's what family does" Esme says smiling at me as she moves closer to me. She pulls me into an awkward hug, I make no move to return her hug instead I remain seated until she lets go of me and moves back to sit next to Carlisle as her anger flares before she attempts to hid behind a hurtful expression.

"You have been misinformed, I don't need your pity or support, and we're just fine"

"Stop being so stubborn Jasper, you clearly not in your right frame of mind, at that's all because of that slut attached to your side" Alice shrieks looking pointedly at Bella

"I still have that lighter psycho bitch" Bella smirks

Esme gasps as Carlisle narrows his eyes at Bella looking like her wants to reprimand her but my warning hiss snaps him out of it rather quickly

"Isabella, you apologise" Esme gasps

"Hell no! You don't get to tell me what to do Esme, you're not my mother" Bella retorts

"You ungrateful tramp. Who the fuck do you think you are speaking to Esme and Carlisle like that? After everything we've done for you, this is how you repay us." Alice yelled.

My growl along with Peter, Char, Em and Rose echoed throughout the room. Esme looks taken aback by our reaction, while Carlisle and Alice glower at us in irritation and annoyance

"It seems you wasting your time, Jasper doesn't want or need your help, so why don't you hop back in your car and go back to wherever the fuck you came from" Char hisses at the Cullen's "He has his mate and real family now"

"She is not his mate!" Alice yells, pointing at Bella

"Jasper honey, we thought Alice was your mate, what makes you think it's Bella. Surely you know Bella belongs to Edward" Esme says trying to defuse the volatile Alice

"The fuck I do. I do not belong to anyone especially not that pussy fucktard" Bella snaps

Esme growls lowly at Bella's statement before her looks change, a stern expression taking over her face. Carlisle's eyes darken in anger and I growl lowly at him, he snaps his attention to me before taking a breath, calm taking over him.

"See? Do you understand now what I've had to deal with?" Alice sneers looking at her 'parents'

"Alice honey, maybe we need to go for a hunt to calm down" Esme suggests, her emotions tell a very different story though.

"Fine" Alice huffs and runs out the back door towards the woods

Carlisle sighs and ushers Esme in the direction Alice has taken, Carlisle turns back to us shaking his head and his disapproval is clear on his face and emotions

"We'll be back in a few hours, I expect this matter to be sorted out before we head back home. In the mean-time, you better think about the way you have been acting Rosalie and Jasper" Carlisle says with authority.

Charlotte's head snap to Carlisle, annoyance clear on her face, before she can retort I shake my head at her telling her silently to just let it be. Esme nods grabbing Carlisle's hand, her smug smile prominent on her face.

Now what the fuck was that? Have they been conspiring against us all this time? I look to Peter and his nod confirms my thoughts. The only question now is why?


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: And so the saga continues...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:-<strong>_

"_We'll be back in a few __hours; I expect this matter to be sorted out before we head back home. In the mean-time, you better think about the way you have been acting Rosalie and Jasper" Carlisle says with authority._

_Charlotte's head snap to Carlisle, annoyance clear on her face, before she can retort I shake my head at her telling her silently to just let it be. Esme nods grabbing Carlisle's hand, her smug smile prominent on her face._

_Now what the fuck was that? Have they been conspiring against us all this time? I look to Peter and his nod confirms my thoughts. The only question now is why?_

**Chapter 24**

**Jasper's POV**

The room had fallen silent since the Cullen's departed, even Bella seem to be frozen in her seat, that is until her stomach growled, demanding attention.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the house and caused Bella to blush. I moved towards the kitchen holding my mate's hand to prepare some lunch for her but was knocked out of the way by Charlotte. Bella giggled at Char enthusiasm.

"What would you like suga?" Char asked Bella completely ignoring the glare I'm giving her

"Don't worry yourself Char, I have to get going anyway, I'll just grab something on the way home" Bella says walking towards the front door

"No" I growl before I stop myself. At the shock on everyone's faces I quickly continue "I mean there is food in the kitchen"

No one really looked convinced and Peter and Emmett were practically hanging on each other to keep from laughing and falling. Asses!

I move closer to Bella and take her hand in mine intertwining our fingers. "Darlin' why don't you and I make you a snack in the kitchen, that's what, I meant to say. I would much rather have you here then out there with those crazies running around. Please?"

I guess that was just too much for Peter and Emmett as burst into loud raucous laughter practically rolling around on the floor. I growl at the fuckers and Peter looks up at me and collapses again in a fit of laughter.

"The most feared Major Jasper Whitlock of the southern armies brought down by a mere slip of a girl" Peter proclaims

"Oh... you forgot to mention; human girl" Emmett choruses barely containing his mirth.

Bella ducks her head and snickers while Rose and Char giggle in the corner. What the fuck is wrong with everyone today. I clear my throat looking pointedly at Bella, and she tries to feign a cough. Yeah like that's fooling anyone!

That simply sends them into another fit of laughter. Peter and Emmett are still making side comments about me being pussy whipped. I leave them to their fun only because my Bella seems to be having a laughing fit as well and I do love seeing my girl happy.

Bella, Char and I go into the kitchen; Char flitted around getting the ingredients for Bella's sandwich ready. After making her a chicken and mayo with some green leafy shit on the side, Bella digs in happily thanking Char. After Bella finishes her snack she excuses herself to use the bathroom. I pace back and forth restlessly awaiting her return.

Bella emerges from the bathroom, and then heads back to the living room to join the others. I intercept her and take her hand leading her away from the other so we can spend a little time alone. She looks at me in confusion with an arched eyebrow

"I just want you to myself for a bit if that's ok with you" I reply to her silent question

"Sure, where are we going?" She asks

"My study" We walk hand in hand down the hall towards my private sanctuary

Bella gasps in surprise running her fingers lightly across the bindings of the novels in the bookcases along the wall.

"It's beautiful" Bella whispers in awe. I knew she would appreciate my collection, that's one of the many aspects of Bella that I love

"Help yourself to any of the books that catches your fancy" I offer

She looks torn between which books to choose so I offer her an alternative that's quite suited to my needs as well

"Why don't we read one of your favourites together?" I suggest grabbing the book of the shelf and gesturing towards the sofa.

Bella nods and makes herself comfortable, patting the seat next to her. I join her without hesitation and wind my arm around her pulling her closer to me holding the book between us

"Read to me please" Bella murmurs softly tucking her head in my chest

If I had a heartbeat it would be racing right now, I quickly open the book and turn to my favourite chapter and begin to read to my mate.

After about an hour of reading Bella takes the book from me, closes it and places it on the side table, I raise my eyebrow in question wondering what could be wrong

Bella returns to my embrace laying her head on my shoulder, her forehead on my neck. I can feel her warm breath on my neck as she breaths my scent in and breaths out. My body seems to have a mind of its own and it reacts to the proximity of my mate.

Bella notices my predicament and chuckles softly, I shift her so that I can look at her face, she is blushing and she averts her eyes from mine. She knows what she doing to me the little vixen, well two can play that game. I lean closer to her and in a move she barely caught I moved her on top of me and have her straddling me. She squeaks in surprise before she smirks at me. Ah seems Ms. Swan wants to play…

I bend my head to her neck and run my nose up the column of the neck up to her ears and back down, my tongue darts out and I run it across her collarbone, she shudders and I feel her lust level rising, I raise my head and look into her eyes, seeing the hunger and want in them as I'm sure are reflected in my. Unable to resist a second longer I lean in and capture her plump lips in mine. Softly running my tongue across her bottom lip requesting entrance.

She opens her mouth to me and I immediately delve in exploring her mouth. Our tongues duel for dominance and she concedes to me letting me explore her mouth more fully. Our kiss becomes more urgent, both of us panting, I release her mouth moving down to her neck allowing her to breath, she pulls my head back to hers and we hungrily continue our exploration.

My hands move to her hips pulling her closer to me as she grinds her centre over my very prominent erection, I growl at the sensation while she moans making it almost impossible for me to not rip her clothes off of her and have my way with her right here on the sofa. I think my girl likes when I growl – I think I'll store that titbit for future reference. I continue my exploration of her mouth, neck, collarbone, jaw and every other bit I can reach while Bella grinds her hips more urgently into mine searching for friction.

I lift off of the sofa as she grinds down on me and the sensation has both of us hissing, Bella throws her head back moaning at the feeling. I look at her form from my vantage point – she looks absolutely sinful. I flip us over on the sofa, laying Bella on her back with me on top of her; she bites her bottom lip looking so tempting and innocent.

I grind my length her soft centre always being mindful of how much force I use. Her eyes roll back at the friction as a groan of pleasure erupts from her throat. Bella arches her back and I take the opportunity to explore her breast. I run my tongue over her erect clothe nipples pulling one into my mouth while my other hand explores the other.

The lust and desire bouncing is between us making it difficult to control my urge and I almost erupt in my pant like a twelve year old boy. I can tell that Bella is almost at her peak and I slowly run my hand down, from her breast all the way to her thigh, lifting her leg over my hip. I do a return trip running my hand over her stomach until I reach her centre. I cup my hand over her mound and she arches into my hand looking for friction.

I gently rub my hand over her bundle of nerves enjoying the pleasurable sounds she makes at my ministrations. The smell of her arousal has me drowning in the most delicious way. I continue to rub circles around her nub while bouncing our combined lust and desire, pushing her over the precipice.

"FUCK!" Bella yells breathlessly as she rides the waves of her orgasm

I continue my ministrations slowly bringing her down from her high. She opens her eyes and looks at me and I'm instantly hit with her embarrassment and she covers her face with her hands and blushes the most beautiful red.

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about darlin'. Look at me, that was fantastic" I whisper huskily in her ear. After all scent of Bella's arousal coupled with the lust has me hard as a rock.

"But you didn't" Bella stutters looking at my very prominent bulge

I look down at my clothed bulge and I adjust my length to a more comfortable position. I notice Bella watching my every movement as her lust increases. She licks her lips, places her hands on my chest motioning for me to move. I move to the opposite end of the sofa giving her ample space to get up.

"Lie down" She commands

I give her questioning gaze wondering what up with her mood change

"I said lie down Jasper" She commands again more firmly. Pointing to the space that she had just vacated. I obey because damn that sexy!

She strolls over to me climbing on top of me. She begins plant kisses on my neck and cheeks moving closer to my ears. She takes my earlobe between her teeth lightly biting before releasing it

"Your turn now" She whisper into my ear

She moves over my chest placing kisses all the way down to my hip. She grabs the button of my jeans and snaps it open. Bella moves to my zipper and I place my hand on hers halting her movements

"Darlin' you don't have to ..."

"I want to" She cuts in swatting my hand away. I close my eyes as she reaches into my pants and grabs hold of my hardened length

"Fuck... that feels ..." I couldn't even finish that sentence. The feel of her warm hand running up and down my erection is absolutely indescribable.

She continues her movements bringing me closer to my release as she grips tighter on the head before descending to the base, spreading the bead of venom on her way down.

As she continues to pump up and down blowing her warm breath on my dick gripping tighter and panting, Bella then does the unimaginable and as if in slow motion I see her head descend lower as her tongue darts out onto my tip. She moans and immediately goes down again taking me into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I growl "Bella baby, you don't ... urg! ... "I don't think I can hold out much longer. Bella hums around me racking her teeth up my length as she ascends "Baby? Baby move I can't hold out much longer. Bella I'm gonna... "I roar my release into her mouth and she swallows all I give her, licking me clean after.

I don't think I have ever came that hard in my entire existence. My entire body feels depleted of energy. Bella smiles at me and I lazily grin back at her.

"That was amazing darlin'. Thank you" I peck her on her nose and pull her onto my chest to cuddle.

Bella and I decide to visit with the family before I take her home, as we enter the living room I can already tell that these fuckers are going to have a lot to say

Emmett and Peter grins at us mischievously wagging their eyebrows and the ladies are trying to hide their smirks, I can feel Bells discomfort and glare at the idiots for making her feel uncomfortable. Peter giggles like a fucking girl holding his hand to his mouth. He can really be dense at times.

Rose and Char walk over to their mates and smack them both on the back of their heads telling them to shut up and that just causes them to bust out into raucous laughter with the idiot twins pointing at me and cackling. I growl at them and that just increases their hilarity. Like I mentioned more times than I can count... they are fuckers!

Our happy moment came to an abrupt end as the back door crashed open and a very irate Edward flew into the room followed closely by Carlisle, Esme and Alice who seems to be smiling happily without a care in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all! I just wanted to keep the suspense going for a bit before i post what's happening at the Whitlock house. This is just to fill in the gaps as to where Alice dissappeared to after the confrontation with Bella and Jasper.**

**On with show then ...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>

**Alice's POV**

That ungrateful, good for nothing, no, no, no; as much as I want to blame Jasper and his _family_ for his change in attitude towards me, I know that isn't where the fault lays. _Bella!_ That where my problems originate from. Jasper is constantly questioning whether or not I'm his mate – I mean c'mon, how many different ways can I say it? Even if it's a complete farce! He believed it before, why not now? He actually had the nerve to tell her in front of me that she was his; the final straw was Jasper snapping at me that Bella was his mate, I had to leave and gather my strength so to speak

I have contacted Edwards numerous times to deal with her but he insists on seducing her first. Sometimes I think he's just acting this way to make me jealous. I'll admit I do get that way, but it's only because I cannot openly act on my feelings.

Edward and Jasper are mine and it's time that two-bit tramp got what's coming to her.

I left the house driving toward the mall for some retail therapy and to get away from that bitch who has now invaded my home too. After shopping for a while and still stewing in the anger and hatred for that bitch Bella I decided that I need to check on when Esme and Carlisle would arrive.

I concentrate and delve into a vision; Carlisle would be calling me shortly to collect them from the airport. I decided to drive to the airport and wait until their plane came in. Twenty later they arrived and we set off towards Jasper's. Esme wanted to see firsthand what I've been dealing with because she thinks I'm just being dramatic.

Needless to say, she completely understood just what I deal with daily. She even got to see firsthand what a tramp Bella really is and how she influenced Rosalie to act in the atrocious manner toward myself and Esme. I hope now Esme and Carlisle will pull their heads out of their asses and actually help fix this mess for once.

My main objective to have Carlisle and Esme here was so that they could talk some sense into Jasper but clearly Jasper is beyond listening to them especially with Bella-skank acting all superior towards them. Jasper has fallen for her sad, pitiful excuses and now he won't listen to reason even if it comes from Carlisle as he would have previous.

Time for Plan B. Edward! We take off towards the hotel that Edwards is currently residing in and make it all the way up to his suite. Edward opens the door just as we step off the elevator, surprise colouring his face, which by the way looks like shit!

"What's wrong Edward?" I ask concerned

"Nothing. I was just ... Nothing" He waves us in. He only looks like this whenever he had an argument with Bella. What did that piece of shit do to Edward?

Edward looks at me through narrow eyes clearly not liking the tenor of my thoughts about his Bella. Yeah whatever. She's still a whore! Edward hisses at me and roll my eyes at his stupidity

"Esme, Carlisle what brings you here? I thought you were in Alaska" Edwards asks

"We came to assist with Jasper situation that clearly you two haven't been handling very well son. Now Alice tells us that Bella has refused to accept you back is that correct?" Carlisle responds

Edward glares at me then addresses Carlisle "Bella is just being a tad difficult as of late. It's clearly Peter and Charlotte that's been influencing her, not to mention her association with those shape changers" Edward responds calmly

"Son, what are your intentions as far as Bella is concerned?" Esme asks

"I plan to make her more pliable to me. If this is handled incorrectly it could have far reaching consequences for our entire family" Edwards says rather smugly, looking at me pointedly "Why don't you ask Alice why she hasn't managed to contain Jasper's defiance toward us instead?"

All eyes turn to me while Edward smirks because they actually bought that bunch of crap he just served them.

"I just need to get Jasper out of the tramps' clutches and away from Peter and Charlotte" I hiss irritably

"Okay, calm down. Since they are clearly together now..." Carlisle begins before Edward growls interrupting him

"What do you mean they're together?" Edward snaps

He's silent for a bit – reading the incident in our thoughts I presume. He frowns and starts pacing, well that was unsatisfying. Light bulb moment!

I replayed the earlier events from when Jasper and his slut arrived at the house, the manner in which she spoke and acted and just to get the reaction I desired I showed him how Jasper said she was his mate and they belonged to each other, the kiss - I may have also played it up just a smidge, how she threatened me again and her tone and disrespect she has shown towards Esme and Carlisle.

Edward's growls were getting louder and more feral as I continued to give him a play by play of his precious Bella hanging all over my Jasper. I suddenly slipped into a vision that was just the icing on this fucked up cake!

Jasper and Bella being intimate. Kissing and fondling and finally Bella with Jasper's dick in her mouth. I would have tumbled over laughing if it was anyone else; Edward roared at seeing that vision play out in my head and started throwing furniture around the suite. Carlisle tried unsuccessfully to calm him, while Esme sobbed in the corner. So fucking weak!

"What did you see Alice" Carlisle shouted at me

"Bella and Jasper being intimate" I simply respond

Carlisle frowns as Edward looks distraught – what the fuck is that about anyway.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Edward roars and immediately head for the door

After calming and reassuring Esme – fuck, can't she get a handle on herself? No one is buying that timid image she tries to put forth – we follow after Edward. I know that once Bella sees Edward she'll jump at the chance to be with him again and drop Jasper, he will then come back to me where he belongs, then I can concentrate on getting rid of that bitch myself.

**Edward's POV**

I have been keeping my distance after my run in with the dogs from the reservation mainly because I didn't want them to cause a problem for me later when I have Bella back with me.

I was also immensely disappointed that Bella discarded my thoughtful gift in the trash because she was still mad at me for leaving her. She should be over that by now, but she just keeps trying to get a reaction out of me by defying me at every turn,

Alice has been hounding me constantly about getting rid of Bella as she puts it, but she has no idea that she's the only one I plan of ridding myself of. Once I have Bella back I won't need her around me. Jasper is also another obstacle in my path presently. During my usual run I picked up his scent along with Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie and Emmett near Bella's apartment, which leads me to believe that maybe it was one of them that threw my flower in the trash not wanting Bella to see them. I would venture it was Jasper, he maybe feels threatened because he is stuck with Alice instead of the woman he is obsessing over.

After Alice, Carlisle and Esme invaded my suite telling me about my Bella's behaviour, I find it very difficult to believe that actually occurred, Alice must have done something to provoke that kind of behaviour from Rosalie now she want to blame Bella for it. Just petty if you ask me.

Alice slips into a vision of Jasper attempting intimacy with my Bella and just could not allow that to happen. I raced out of the hotel suite and out of the hotel, I have to get to Bella before Jasper has a chance to tarnish her or even worst hurt her in anyway.

Racing through the woods I can faintly hear the footfalls of my family tailing me. I loathe Alice for calling in our 'parents' but in this situation maybe this could work in our favour. Jasper as well as Rosalie and Emmett could never disobey a direct order from Carlisle. Yes Carlisle will be beneficial in following my orders indirectly.

As I approach the property I can hear laughter from inside. And I can read in Jasper's thoughts that I'm too late. Dammit!

I rushed inside almost taking the door off of its hinges in my anger. The scent of their coupling is still heavy in the air, choking me. Clearly Jasper used his gift to allow my Bella to do something so vile to him. Carlisle, Esme and Alice follow me into the house and if it wasn't for Alice, Jasper would be ash right now!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previously:-**_

_Our happy moment came to an abrupt end as the back door crashed open and a very irate Edward flew into the room followed closely by Carlisle, Esme and Alice who seems to be smiling happily without a care in the world._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

I grabbed Bella and pulled her behind me, the rest of my family fanning out around us blocking the Cullen's view of my mate. Alice prances over to me holding out her hand for me to take.

"Come Jazzy, Edward want his mate" Alice says, when I make no attempt to move from my position she huffs and snaps her fingers at me

Instead of answering her I growl viciously at her causing her to sneer at me

"Dammit Jasper, stop this shit right now. Let Edward get his slut out of our lives" Alice growls

Edward hiss at Alice but she ignores him and continues to glare at me. A slow dark smirk takes over my face, I look briefly at Peter as he imperceptibly nods before I lung at Alice grabbing her by the neck squeezing her wind pipe until she begins gasping for air she doesn't need.

Alice is still smug and triumphant, like she was expecting me to react this way, I quickly glance behind me seeing the Cullen's I finally understand what they expected to happen – they wanted me to attack Alice so that Edward would get the opportunity to get to Bella while I was distracted.

What they didn't take into account was my Captain always had my back. Peter knew without me having to verbalise it. As always, he was where I expected him to be, crouching right in front of my mate. He would protect her with his life.

Edward roared in anger and Alice struggled against my hold. She finally realised that her and Edwards plan didn't quite work out as they had planned. _Imbecile!_ I sneered at Edward in my thoughts.

"Isabella, come here. You're making me look bad in front of my family and besides Peter is a married man and his mate is right there, she will kill you for overstepping your boundaries, that's the type of savages they are. As your mate I demand that you stop your slutty behaviour and come stand at my side. Now!" Edward roared

I growled loudly, the sound reverberating and shaking the windows. I was torn between ripping Alice apart or teaching the pansy-ass mamma's boy a lesson in manners while making sure he understood who the man in Isabella's life was.

While my internal battle continued Char decided to assert her stance on the demands Eddie-boy was making, she step forward from behind Bella and stood next to Peter with her hand on her hips and a smile playing on her lips

"I don't mind sharing with Bella, Eddie. After all Peter has a lot of love to give" Char says as she winks at Eddie.

Peter straightened out of his crouch and wags his eyebrows at Eddie disgusted look.

"Uncouth savages, my Bella will never demean herself in that manner" Edward sneers

Irritation slam into me and I hiss at Alice tightening my hold on her neck.

"Something to add Alice" I growl lowly

"Get your hands off me Jasper" She yells, struggling and scratching on my arm in an effort to get me to release her.

"What the fuck is going on Alice?"

She whimpers and her struggles lessen as she looks at me with venom pooling in her eyes. I can tell she's trying to manipulate me, I simply shake my head at her and her eyes become steely and her determination begins to rise along with a healthy dose of hatred and disgust

"Jasper, son let's talk about this calmly. There's no need for violence here. Let Alice go and we can discuss this son." Carlisle requests from his spot across the room, holding onto Esme who looks rather menacing.

"Yeah let's talk" Emmett says "I am dying to know what the fuck has been going on around here"

"Language Emmett" Esme whispers

"Who gives a fuck" Rosalie sneers

Emmett promptly grabs Rose giving her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, smiling happily at her. Peter directs Bella back to the loveseat we were occupying, leaving my space open as he takes his seat and places Char on his lap. As I release Alice from my hold to return to Bella's side, Edward huffs and moves to the space Peter left for me

"Well I would prefer if we sat on the opposite side – away from _them_ - but I guess this will have to do" He remarks as he approaches Bella

"What the fuck do you think you're doing fuckward?" Bella growls standing up and moving away from the seat

"I warned you about that kind of language Isabella now have a seat and behave" Edward says calmly

"That seat is for her mate, Edward" Emmett enlightens Edward to the reason for Bella's reaction

"Your point Emmett? Can you not see me sitting here?" Eddie snaps rather condescendingly

"Move you fucking retard. That's Jasper seat" Rosalie! Always so helpful and kind. I snicker and Char, Peter and Em chuckle at Eddies appalled expression

"Edward, come sit here by me" Alice says glaring at us as she interrupts our Eddie bashing. Spoil sport!

"Come Bella, we'll sit next to Alice instead" Edward says holding out his hand to Bella

"No, I'm fine right here" Bella responds calmly with a saucy smirk, while making her way closer to me

"Leave it Edward and come sit here" Alice sneers as her jealousy increases at Edwards attempts to get to Bella while he ignores Alice.

Eddie and pixie-bitch share a speaking glance before Eddie reluctantly nods and moves to sit beside Esme leaving Alice feeling rather distraught and hateful towards us.

I place my hand on the small of Bella's back and lead her back over to the love-seat; I take the seat next to her closing the gap between us. Silence descends over us again and the Eddie glowers at me. I smirk at him and he growls his pussy little growl causing my smirk to grow

"Stop that Jasper" Alice scoffs "can't you see that you're hurting Edward with your childish behaviour?"

'_Are you hurt Eddie?'_ I mock Eddie in my thoughts and he glares daggers at me, he then switch his gaze to Bella and his expression becomes distraught and desperate

'_Stop eye-fucking my mate you creep'_ I growl at him. The Major does not take too kindly to his gawking at our mate

Eddie snaps his gaze back to me and smirks – oh he thinks he can best me? Idiot!

"Would someone care to enlighten the rest of us about what going on here" Emmett asks, finally unable to stand the tense silence

"Why don't you fill them in bitch-twins" Peter says casually

"There's no need for that Peter, I'm sure we can discuss amicably" Carlisle responds calmly but I can tell his irritated at Peter description of Eddie and pixie.

"Whatever pops, let's just get this show on the road" Pete shrugs

"Eddie, Alice?" Em asks, waving his hand gesturing for one of them to begin

They glare at him for a moment before Alice finally gets the nod from Eddie to spin her tail

"Like I explained to Carlisle and Esme, Jasper is confused at the moment, he thinks _Bella_ is his mate because she has been throwing herself at him ever since Edward left her – as he should, she was never good enough for him – I tried to be patient with Jasper but with those murderers he calls family it's been rather difficult to get him to see the truth. Rosalie and Emmett haven't been much help at all and that's the reason that Carlisle and Esme are here. Even if I loath to accept the fact that Bella is Edwards mate and that he has a right to her, that is sadly true. They are mates. Just as Jasper and I are mates" Alice finishes her tale of utter bullshit looking rather satisfied that she thinks she can convince anyone.

"You really are brain dead Alice, you cannot lie to empath, and I can tell that the shit you are spouting is nothing but lies"

"I am not lying Jasper. Why would I?" Alice asks looking like she on the verge of tears

"Because you're a manipulative bitch" Char pipes up

Alice and her side-kick Eddie growls at Char and she just smiles sweetly at them without a care in the world while Pete nibbles on her ear

"Well I call bullshit, I have my mate right here and you know it" I growl at Alice while pulling Bella even closer into my side looking lovingly at her

Bella looks at me smiling, her beautiful brown eyes shining with love and adoration. She may not be able to say the words yet, but her emotions are enough for me.

"Isabella, stop this insanity this instance. Now come here right now" Edward growls looking rather menacingly at my mate

"Jasper, it's clear you and Bella are in the wrong here, why don't you reconcile with Alice and Bella you do the same with Edward and we'll just put this unfortunate episode behind us. Rosalie I expect you to apologise to Alice and me for your behaviour and Peter and Charlotte it would do you both well to remember not to get involved in matter that does not concern you. It's time for this family to repair the rift that has been caused by all the outside influences" Esme rants to the outraged faces of Em, Rose, Pete, Char, Bella and me.

Peter stares at Esme like she's speaking a foreign language for about ten minutes and the rest of us try to gather our thoughts. Suddenly Bella burst out laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks and amusement colouring her emotions. She gasps for air trying to communicate what she finds so amusing but she cannot get a word out edge-wise.

Emmett smiles broadly at his baby sis, he loves seeing her so happy even if he has no idea what caused it. After a while Bella manages to calm down enough to speak clearly

"I haven't laughed like that in forever. You bunch are really entertaining" Bella chuckles at the shocked expression on the Cullen's faces.

Carlisle frown at Bella, clearly not appreciating her brand of humour "this is not a laughing matter Isabella" he snaps at her

"Watch it Carlisle, it wouldn't be wise to mess with me right now" Bella snaps back at Carlisle

"Why is that little girl" he sneers

"Cause I'll get my family to fuck your shit up, that's why" Bella says cheerfully

Is Bella referring to us or the pack, I hope it's the former.

"Are you threatening me Isabella?" Carlisle growls, I hiss at him in return

"Nope, just stating a fact" Bella says lightly waving her hand dismissively at him

"Your mangy mutts wouldn't dare" Alice sneers

"Well psycho bitch I was actually referring to my vampire family" Bella clarifies smirking at Alice

"We got your back girl" Rose cheers while Char and Pete nods smiling widely at Bella, they love the fact that Bella thinks of us as her family and I have to admit I love the idea as well.

"Enough" Edward suddenly roars "we have let this go on for longer than necessary and it's time to end this"

"No Edward, you'll ruin everything" Alice yells, trying to get Edward sit down. She's clearly seen something bad would happen

"No Alice! Bella needs to learn her place"

"Fuck off Dickward" Bella hisses at Edward "you have no say in my life anymore"

"Bella, love, I didn't mean it like that, you must know how much I love you and only you" Edward decided to change tactics my tugging on Bella's heartstrings.

I look anxiously at Bella, praying that she doesn't fall for Eddie's crap again. She notices my tense demeanour and squeezes my hand reassuringly; she opens her mouth to retort by Alice beats her to it

"You can't be serious Edward. After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me. Are you also falling for her innocent act? This slut should be dead by now if you had just done your part. I'm so sick of having to do everything myself. You are all just fucking useless!" Alice yells

Taking in the shocked and outrage she realises her error. She let her jealously control her brain filter and before she can even attempt to retract her statement, I have her against a wall the Major making himself known as she finally admitted to endangering my mate's life

"Talk. Now! You will tell me all of it!" I hiss at her

"Get off you high horse Jasper. This is exactly why I have been fucking Edward for the past twenty years. You're so pathetic that you jumped at the chance to have me back that you even fucked over your so-called mate the first chance you got. So please spare me your shit" Alice smirks looking at Bella before she looks back at me with an eyebrow raised in challenge. _Oh it's on bitch!_

I'm hit with a massive wave of outrage and anger, looking over my shoulder I see Eddie with his head in his hand whimpering like the bitch he is. Carlisle and Esme are radiating shock at Alice confession, though I already suspected she and Eddie were shacking up. Rose is furious, Emmett is amused and Bella just shakes her head radiating disbelief and betrayal

"You nasty bitch, you act all high and mighty but you have been fucking that idiot while you were married to Jasper. You're the only slut here _Alice_" Rose sneers

"That just about enough Rosalie" Carlisle chastises Rose

"Fuck off Carlisle" Rose responds

"Bella, please just hear me out, it wasn't like that. It just happened" Edward whispers looking pleadingly at Bella

"Who gives a fuck? It does explain a few things though" Bella says surprisingly calm

"Explain what?" Eddie asks confused

"You being gay" Bella shrugs

Eddie glares at Emmett who snickers at Bella's comment. It not that farfetched really

I turn my attention back to Alice who is calmly picking at her nails without a care in the world. She looks at me and smiles

"Edward has decided he cannot be without Bella, he's going to win her back. You see Jazzy, we can get married and be happy forever." Jealousy and a twinge of anger leaks through her.

"Stupid Bitch" Char snarls, Alice ignores her and continues

"After I get my dress, get the venue, organise the…" I cut her off with a roar that has the windows shaking.

"What have you done to my mate?" I roar gripping her throat sqeezing her windpipe, before I loosen my hold a fraction for her to speak

She starts shaking, her fear rising exponentially as she slips into vision after vision. When she sees no way out she starts radiating defeat and resignation

"You have to believe me Jasper; we did all of this for the good of the family. I couldn't lose you. You were mine first. We will be so happy once we get passed all this nonsense. Trust me. I've seen it."

I push fear and compliance into Alice to get her to start talking and to show her I'm not playing around I grab her hand and rip her thumb off

"Keep stalling Alice and I will keep going" I snarl at her as she screams out in pain, her venom leaking from the wound

"Sit your asses down if you know what's good for you lot" Peter growls from behind me, referring to the Cullen's

"I'll tell you, just please don't hurt me anymore" she whimpers. With a swift nod I gesture for her to continue. Taking a deep breath she began…

* * *

><p><strong>Oops... another cliffy. That was honestly not my intention. Lol.<br>**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****Thank you for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I also want to thank all of you for adding this story to your favorite list as well as your alerts.**

**I was going to post the follow-up chapter where Jasper gets the ****Alice to spill the beans, but I decided to do a Bella POV first instead. I may be trying to prolong the suspense for a bit, but I would never do that right? …. Lol. Jasper's POV up next. I promise! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 <strong>

**Bella's POV**

Trust! It's very fragile and easily taken for granted. What I've learned thus far in my life is that I've given my trust away too easily – that is until now.

Rosalie and Charlotte explained the aspects of mating to me from their perspectives, and while I respect their views on the matter, mine is somewhat different compared to theirs. Another matter that vastly sets us apart is the fact that I'm human and therefore the intensity they described as the mating pull is not as consuming for me as it is for Jasper or other mated couples that are both vampire and for that I'm immensely grateful.

According to Charlotte, Peter believes that once our relationship is consummated, only then will I also feel the all-consuming mating pull that Jasper now feels. Needless to say I will not be getting it on with Jasper in the near future. There are levels of intimacy I will allow, but the big finale will have to wait until I can be sure of Jasper's trust.

It was a very informative conversation I had with the girls without the guy around to confuse the situation even more.

I do understand that as Jasper's family they want to only see the good in him and don't get me wrong there is a lot of good in him but he is a man and therefore he's stupid when it comes to matters of the heart. He is trying though, I'll give him that much.

My decision to try and work through our problems was largely based on the fact that Jasper and I have a special bond that is very different from what Edward and I had or any other human guy I was ever attracted to as well. Perhaps that's how the mating pull manifests for a human.

Therefore I made the decision to accept Jasper's apology and give it another try. This time around I was going in with both my eyes open because the complete trust I had in him before was my greatest downfall, while I do trust him to a certain extent - basically I only trust him only as far as I can see him -he will have to work damn hard to regain my complete trust once more.

I cannot say I feel completely regretful for Alice's recent actions towards Jasper – this time he deserves it. He does get a few brownie points for standing up to Alice when she was trying to get to me and also saying that he was mine in front of her. Her face was priceless!

When we returned home and Jasper and I was finally getting some alone time together, the fucking Cullen's show up along with that bitch Alice smiling smugly at us. Seriously what's wrong with that woman – and I use the word loosely. What was she hoping to accomplish by bringing them here? Esme had the fucking nerve to call me her damn daughter and act all hurt when I called her on her shitty idea of family. Just goes to show what fuck ups they really are. Fucking freaks!

They decided to leave under the guise of going to hunt – Yeah like anyone believed that crap. I couldn't be happier to be rid of them even though I knew it was only temporary. Jasper and I had our alone time and things got heated; I could tell he wanted to go further, but he was also understanding that I was not ready for that just yet.

As expected Peter and Emmett along with Rosalie and Charlotte were having a blast at our expense having heard the entire episode go down. I keep forgetting vampire hearing. Instead on getting prissy about then making fun of us I decided to join in on the laughter after seeing Jasper's expression it was kinda hard not to.

Fuckward had to come and ruin a happy moment by barging into the house like a fucking caveman on crack spouting shit about me being his, I mean how fucking insane and delusion can he get. He must have been around that fucking insane pixie-bitch for too damn long.

Alice couldn't keep her jealousy at bay when Fucktard wouldn't listen to her. I could tell from the look on her face that she was about to rip him a new one and when he professed him fake love for me that was when she lost it and spilled the beans on their deception.

Her and Fuckward getting it on for the past twenty years was somewhat of a shocker and completely hilarious. At least he's not batting for the other team as I suspected but then again banging Alice doesn't completely clear that issue up, she is after all an ass-less and boob-less woman so that could have been the draw for him.

I would have felt wretched for Esme and Carlisle but they have turned out to be nothing like the fake facade they portrayed when they were still in Forks. I could feel the deceitfulness coming off of them in waves. I cannot believe I have been so blinded by their beauty and perfection that I couldn't see past their lies and false promises.

I was completely sidetracked by Esme most of all. She always appeared loving and kind – the perfect mother figure – hell even Carlisle. They really appeared to be the perfect parents. While my mom is spacey, I realised I would never trade her or my dad for the likes of those two.

Dickward, being his usual self-absorbed self actually believes the shit that comes out of his own mouth; he actually had the nerve to demand I submit to his delusions. I wonder if he actually believes that we are mates or if that's just the show he is trying to put on for everyone.

I know that his fucked up parental figures believe he can do no wrong but are they really that blind that they can't see what's right in front of them. Gotta wonder what shit they have been fed over the years!

Instead of acting like the patriarch of his coven, Carlisle instead let Pixie-bitch and Fucktard have free reign to rule over them. Their gifts are what make them so conceited, only caring for self-gain then what's best for the family, hence the shit storm that's about to hit. Carlisle actually chastised Jasper and myself saying we in the wrong and that we needed to make amends to the fucked up two-some choosing rather to ignore what they have done to us. Jasper completely lost it when that Tinker-bitch inadvertently admitted that I should have been killed. I have never seen him like this before and damn was it all kinds of sexy. I have a feeling there's a hell of a lot more fucked up shit that's going to go down.

Seeing the all-knowing Pixie cower at the sight of Jasper is enough to make me jump up and down in excitement. Man I wish I had some popcorn for the show that's about to go down!

* * *

><p><strong>That's my story for now…<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**As promised here is Jasper's POV...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:-<strong>_

"_Sit your asses down if you know what's good for you lot" Peter growls from behind me, referring to the Cullen's_

"_I'll tell you, just please don't hurt me anymore" she whimpers. With a swift nod I gesture for her to continue. Taking a deep breath she began…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

Alice sobs and whimpers as she recalled the lies, manipulation, betrayal and deceit we were subjected to at her and Edwards's hands. But the person that suffered most as a direct result of their games was my innocent, trusting mate Bella. I could not believe Alice; my wife for all those years could be so cold.

"No Alice" Edward growls lowly

"Shut up Fuck-face" Char snarls back

"Enough" I roar shutting everyone up. Good!

I'm hit with a massive wave of lust and desire and I turn my head to find the source, seeing my Bella looking at me with lust filled eyes while licking her lips. I smirk at her "Later darlin'" I drawl sending her a dose of lust I feel for her

"Eew Jazz that's my baby sis man, not while I'm here dude" Emmett makes a gagging noise to emphasise his point

"Major, not now" Peter says looking pointedly at Alice who is cradling her injured hand to her chest whimpering

Time to put my game face on. Break Alice now and ravish my mate later!

"Talk" I bark at Alice

"You were right; I am not your mate. I always knew" she whispers

"What else?" I hiss at her to continue

She continues whimpering instead, showing no signs that she intends on giving me the information I want, I growl at her insolence, losing my patience with the delay tactics she's trying to pull

"You are trying my patience Alice. Looks like I have teach you another lesson" I sneer, grabbing her other hand. She struggles, trying to pull her hand out of my reach.

"No Jasper, please, I'll tell you everything" Alice wails like a banshee

"Stop it you savage" Edward growls trying to get to me. There's a scuffle and as I look behind me I see Emmett wrestling Eddie to the ground

"Now shut the fuck up before I do it for you" Peter snarls into Eddie's ears

"Alice" I sneer

She nods her head and takes a deep shaking breath and start recounting her lies and manipulation…

"I first had a vision of Bella when she was born, and I knew then that she was destined to be your mate. I knew I had seventeen years to make sure I had you completely devoted to me. No matter how hard I tried the outcome was still the same, you would end up leaving me. The only way to keep you was to get rid of her. When we moved to Forks, I knew I had to do something or I would lose you forever.

"The first day at lunch in the cafeteria I noticed your fascination with her, I knew I needed to act quickly. When I discovered Edward had a weakness for her blood, I decided to use him to finish her off. Well as we know that didn't happen. Instead Edward didn't want to admit that he had a weakness. If he was going to succumb he wanted it to be on his terms.

"The next vision I got was of the van crushing her, everything was in place, Edward, then made a split second decision to save her. I was furious that he decided to intervene and mess up my plans. I then decided that Edward and I needed to work together to rid the family of her"

A loud angry roar sounded from Rosalie and I turned just in time to see her lunging for Alice. Emmett reacted first and grabbed Rose around her waist dragging her back and away from Alice. Rose was thrashing in Emmett's arms trying to get free from the steel grip he had on her.

"Oh just settle down _Rosalie_!" Alice shouted "You acting as if you're innocent in all this. Both of you" She yells looking between Rosalie and myself. _Huh?_

All attention turned to Rosalie and me. She looks around the room stunned and I can feel the disbelief coming off of her. I am shocked into immobility. What the fuck? I try to wrack my brain for something, anything.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I have never been involved with you and that ass" Rosalie scoff, clearly offended to even be associated with the likes of those two.

Everyone turns to me looking for confirmation or denial. I can feel the smug satisfaction coming from Alice and Edward as well as Carlisle and Esme. I can also the mounting anger and betrayal coming from my family. Are they really entertaining the idea that I have been a part of all this?

"Oh but I do recall you and Jasper wanting to kill your precious Bella before she exposed us, and if I wasn't for me you would have done just that. Instead you repay me like this. You both are all up in that skank's ass that you forget it was me that stopped you" Alice snaps angrily

Oh shit! We never told Bella about that. I look over at her seeing her eyes trained on me, no longer lust now sadness and betrayal. Dammit! I can't fucking catch a break. It seems every step forward we take we just get knocked five steps back.

I give Alice a steely glare before I look back at Bella; she's no longer looking at me I can feel acceptance from her as she stares down at her lap. That's not good.

"Bella? Darlin', please let me explain" I move into her line of sight grasping her warm hand in mine, pleading with my eyes for her to just get me a chance to set the record straight.

Bella clears her throat and swiftly rises to her feet. "It's getting late, I should go" She pulls her hands from mine and moves past me without even a glance in my direction.

I rise as well and follow after her; there is no way I'm letting her leave without her hearing me out first. Rose falls into step beside me, her desperation is palpable. Rose moves in front of Bella and blocks her path.

"Bella, just hear us out before you leave" Rose demands. Well I guess that would work too

"Excuse me? I don't have to do a fucking thing. Now move" Bella snaps back at Rose. Or not!

"Will you just listen dammit. Stop being so fucking stubborn for once" Rose yells.

"That's golden. The pot calling the kettle..." Bella glares right back at Rose

This is not getting us anywhere, they are both equally stubborn. I place my hand on Rose's shoulder silently telling her to back down; she glares at me but thankfully keeps her mouth shut.

"Please" I beg

Alice snorts shaking her head and mumbling some shit to herself. I ignore every other presence in the room, focusing on the only person that matters now. Only Bella matters. Bella nods stiffly making no move to re-take her seat, I nod and attempt to explain what brought on that situation.

"Bella, firstly we didn't know you, all we did know was that you saw Edward act out of the ordinary and you were adamant that you wanted answers. Rose and I thought that you would spill what happened to the other students and that would've caused a big problem for us. It was our suggestion that you be killed that very same night in order to protect us, should you go against you word and tell the other kids at school what you saw. Alice did stop us from making an enormous error, that's true. But I think the only reason she did it was for her own gain" I sneer glancing over my shoulder at Alice.

Alice, for her part she looks at me with a sickly sweet smile and goes back to examining her nails, I can feel the triumphant and smugness oozing from her and pussy-boy. What do they have to feel smug about? Unless they know that Bella will reject me! Fuck. I focus back on Bella, she looks at me and then Rose and back again before she nods and hums her acknowledgment and walks back into the living room. What the...

"Well?" Rose asks with her hands on her hips staring at Bella's retreating form

Bella looks at us over her shoulder and says "Yeah I believe you" and proceeds on her way back to the seat she vacated earlier.

I look at Rose and I'm sure the relief is visible on both our faces. Rose then glares past me at Alice who hisses at her under her breath – non- too happy about the turn of events. I look at Bella again and she has her gaze fixed on Alice with a smug satisfied smile on her face.

Looks like my girl just played the pixie.

"Darlin'" I whisper loud enough for her to hear

"Yes Jazzy" Alice answers at the same time that Bella says "Yeah"

"He wasn't talking to you, you freak of nature" Peter chuckles at Alice's angry growl

"Did you just ..." Bella cuts me off by raising her hand and looking past me at Alice

"Yes I did, she needs to learn to stay out of business that does not concern her. I understand where you and Rose were coming from and I knew _She_ only mentioned it now to cause a rift between us. We're ok" Bella say and smiles at Rose and me.

Rose glares playfully and Bella winks at Rose – all is forgiven! Why isn't it so easy with men too?

Peter nods his head in the direction of Alice, silently telling me that we need to continue. I sigh and smirk at my mate and a saucy one from her to me in return; I fix my gaze to _Alice_ once again.

"Right, where were we?" I ask Alice calmly.

I really don't want to hurt her – okay maybe I do – but I'm hoping that she will just cooperate just once. I can already tell from her emotions that she wanna do this the hard way.

Some people just never learn!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. I do enjoy reading your reviews, please keep them coming<strong>!** Till next time...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously:-**

"_**Right, where were we?" I ask Alice calmly. **_

_**I really don't want to hurt her – okay maybe I do – but I'm hoping that she will just cooperate just once. I can already tell from her emotions that she wanna do this the hard way. **_

_**Some people just never learn!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

Alice has been cowering in the corner away from the Cullen's, trying futilely, constantly searching her visions to find a way out of her current predicament. I can feel the desolation emanating from her. Alice should consider herself damn lucky; I could have been a lot more aggressive in my technique to break her, but since my mama raised me to be a gentleman; I've been somewhat gentler – just a bit. She does deserve my wrath after all. All of the Cullen's do in fact.

Eddie-pants has been acting a bit strange – or I should say, stranger than he usually does anyway – Him and Alice has been hissing and snarling at each other every time Alice attempts to continue her confession. As comical as it's been, I'm starting to tire of their delay tactics.

"Peter, shut that fucker up" I say somewhat dismissively toward Eddie. I then turn my attention to the shaking form of Ms. See-it-all and know-it-all Alice, "Start talking, before I make you" I hiss at her as she tries to crawl further into the wall, trying to get away from me.

"Jasper don't you think that's enough, son" Carlisle says rather petulantly. He looks as if he's about to throw a tantrum if I don't heed his words. I for one, would love to see that.

I shrug; waving my hand in a dismissive manner that I'm sure is going to piss him off even more

"Nope" I say popping the 'P' for effect.

"Very mature, Jasper" Carlisle says, I can feel him trying to maintain his calm, but he is very close to losing his shit.

"We are done when I say we're done" I respond very calmly and in return he snorts in a very human gesture and shakes his head turning towards Esme and pulling her into his arms.

And we back with the focus on Alice who has yet to open her damn mouth. I have already asked her and now I have to make good on my threats.

Alice holds up her hands stopping my advancing form, "I'll talk Jasper" She whispers totally defeated. "Where was I? Okay. Oh yes I was at getting Edward on board to help me in eradicating Bella from our lives. I knew he would be difficult to sway, I decided that showing him a few specially selected visions, he would be more pliant. After showing Edward the selected visions of him losing Bella to you he was on board. He had his own conditions though; he wanted to play with her first before biting her, claiming he 'slipped' as a way to punish her for eventually choosing you, even if she didn't know at the time. Edward felt betrayed because on some level he cared deeply for Bella. I used that as my motivation to get them together so that Edward would kill the bitch before she could get her hooks into you.

"We search through my visions for the most opportune time before we proceeded but a vision I had showed that if we proceeded, then the family would have implicated if anything happened to her at that point. We decided to wait instead. There was also the issue where you were concerned. We had to limit any contact you has with each other. We had convinced you that you needed to stay away from her, because you would lose control, but it was never about your blood-lust. We just needed to ensure that you never discovered the connection you have to her.

"After much discussion and heated tempers we came to a consensus that we needed advice. Edward and I discussed the situation with Carlisle and Esme and with them on board we managed to keep you and Bella at a distance for the most part. I got a vision about the first day she met the family, about the nomads passing through, informing Edward and Carlisle we decided to play baseball to get their attention. It was a long shot that James would kill her right there, instead he decided on the chase"

Intense hatred and red hot fury has Emmett vibrating in his seat, he look so angry I swear there was smoke coming out of his ears. I gave Peter a look telling him to get Emmett to settle down until we had all the information, Peter nodded and placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder silently telling him to pull it together. I return my gaze to Alice and nod curtly for her to continue, she frowns but dives back into her tale of lies.

"Bella came up with perfect idea of running, not realising that she inadvertently playing right into our hands. She gave us the perfect premise to get rid of her. It was supposed to be Edward that takes her and runs but we had to make sure that Charlie saw him in Forks. Esme suggested that you and I take Bella to Phoenix instead. Seeing as that was the best option we had I reluctantly agreed. Those were the longest days, I almost snapped her neck, had it not been for your presence I would have done just that. When Edward called, he did his best to calm Bella, but I was at my wits end. Carlisle suggested that we contact James and tell him where to find us in Phoenix. I made an excuse that I needed to hunt and made the call to James. Later, when I got a vision that James would kill her at the ballet studio I knew I had to ensure that Bella go through with her plan knowing that James would kill her before we got there, it was agreed that I will I try to stall our arrival giving him time to finish the job. That didn't work either because you just had to be impatient about getting there ahead of schedule"

By this particular point my growls were getting louder and my vision was already clouded in red. The four of them have been fucking Em, Rose and I over for years. I could feel the anger and all-consuming rage from my family and I knew that the only thing saving their asses right now was that I had a feeling there was more Alice had to say.

Rose was snarling, her teeth bared and she looked about ready to kill. Emmett was trying his best to calm her, although he also felt betrayed and as he glanced at Carlisle I could feel his disgust rolling off of him.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were glaring daggers at me, instead of at least appearing remorseful for their part in all that we heard thus far.

"That's enough Jasper" Carlisle growls

I could feel his rage before he exploded.

"Fuck off Carlisle. You have a nerve making demands after what we just heard. What kind of a so-called moral individual plots the death of a defenceless girl whose only crime was believing you cared for her well-being. You are a disgrace. I am ashamed to have your venom running through my veins. You lot disgust me" Emmett bellows

Damn! I've never seen or heard Emmett ever lose his shit like that before. Apparently I'm not the only one either. Rose appears just as stunned as I am as she stops snarling looking at her mate radiating pride.

"Emmett, you will not speak to your father in that manner. We have raised you better than that young man. I expect an apology for those hurtful words" Esme shouts giving Emmett a hard glare

"You can fuck off too Esme. You Cullen's are nothing to me anymore. As far as I'm concerned you can all burn in hell" Emmett shouts back at her.

Esme gasps a breath at Emmett's response and turns into Carlisle chest whimpering about losing all her children. Like she didn't see that coming!

I focused my attention on Bella, trying to get a read on her emotional state after hearing what Alice had to say thus far. Bella was in a state of perpetual shock, her lips were parted and her eyes wide. I don't think she has taken it all in as of yet. I turn to Peter and Char and they are pissed and glaring at Carlisle, I can almost see the plans Peter is concocting in his mind to get rid of the Cullen's. And judging from the look of dread on Eddie-pant's face he's not particularly fond of Peter's methods of disposing of useless individuals. Taking a deep breath to calm myself enough to hear the rest of this fuck-up story.…

Before Alice could begin recounting the treachery, we heard Bella stifle a yawn. Shit! It's slipped my mind that my mate has human needs. I glance apologetically at her; Bella shrugs and gets ready to stand.

"Well, as entertaining as all this is, I should go. Bed time for the human"

Bella stands and Char engulfs her in a hug whispering good-night followed by Peter and then Rose. Emmett smiles sadly at Bella and I can feel his anger simmering just below the service.

"I'm so sorry Bells" Em whisper and pulls Bella into his arms and cradles her gently in his chest.

"It's fine brother bear" Bella says, her voice muffled in Emmett's massive chest.

"No it's not … you know what? We'll deal with this later. Goodnight sis" Em says with a forced smile on his distraught face.

I pull Bella into my arms as soon as Emmett released her, kissing the top of head.

"Lets get you to bed darlin'" I whisper into her ear. She nods her head against my chest and steps back taking my hand in hers and leading me towards the door only to be stopped my fucktard.

"I'll see her home Jasper" Eddie says as he quickly moves in our path and blocks the door

"I would suggest you move before I'm tempted to rip you to shreds boy" Emmetts snarls, pushing out his chest out and flexing his muscles to emphasize his point.

Eddie-pants glares at Em before his head snaps to Alice, he frowns and reluctantly nods and returns to his seat. "Sweet dreams love" He says to Bella with that petulant frown still on his face as if he expects her to feel sympathy towards him.

'_Nice try prudeward. Leave my woman alone' _I directed to him via my thoughts and his hiss was all the confirmation I need. I will not warn his ass again, next time his dust!

"Major" Peter says reclining his head towards the Cullen's silently asking me what he should do about them

"Make sure they stay put, we'll be back tomorrow" I respond "they can stay in the cabin out back. I want them guarded at all times"

"On it Major. What about the pocket-size tramp?" Peter asks referring to Alice

"Put her with rest of the Cullen's"

Peter nods and starts ushering the Cullen's towards the back door much to their dismay. Tough luck!

Bella and I walk hand in hand towards her car and I am very concerned about her emotional state after hearing all that Alice had to say. I was reluctant to break the silence, Bella stops and turn to me, she hands me the key and continues on towards the passenger side.

I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs "I hate driving at night, so you have the honors" she says simply and hops into the car.

I join her and start the car taking off, heading towards Bella's apartment. We have much to discuss, but that can wait until after Bella has had a good night's rest.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my story for now...<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper and I made our way down the highway towards my apartment, the silence in the car was a welcome relief, It gave me the opportunity to sort through my thoughts. I can tell from the deep set frown on Jasper's face that he's concerned. I reached across and took his hand in both of mine; silently telling him that I'm fine and we'll get through this together.

Even-though it was unusual to leave in the middle of the shit storm, I refused to let what the Cullen's have tried to do to me and the rest of their coven have an effect on my daily life. I will not allow anyone to disrupt what I have worked so hard to accomplish in my life. Dad was adamant about me getting an education and I will be damned if they try to take that away.

The confessions from Alice and the subsequent reactions from the Cullen's was an eye opener. I came to the realisation that everything I thought I knew about them was all a façade. I know that I should want vengeance, that they should suffer, but I cannot bring myself to feel any of that right now. What hurts the most is that I actually believed that on some level at least Carlisle and Esme cared, but I was clearly mistaken.

I want to believe that the Whitlock's are different, that Emmett and Rose are different, but the revelations that came to light this evening has set a bit of doubt in my mind as to whether I am a good judge of character. Clearly, the Cullen's have their art down to a science, they have even gone so far as to manipulate and deceive members of their own coven for years without any of them suspecting.

Jasper squeezes my hand and glances at me with an arched brow, probably reading my emotions

"What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours? You emotions are all over the place" Jasper asks

"Just processing everything that was revealed" I whisper, trying to get control of my emotions for Jasper's sake.

"I can imagine how difficult all this must be, but darlin', they will not get away with what they have done to you and the rest of us. I will make them pay" Jasper says rather menacingly

"I know you will Jasper" I respond reassuringly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Jasper brings my hand to his lips and brushes his lips on the back of my hand while projecting his love to me. I smile knowing that as long as I have Jasper, Char, Rose, Em and Peter, we'll be just fine.

We pulled up to my apartment and in a flash Jasper is at my door helping me out. We walk into the building, with Jasper on full alert. I open the door to my little haven - glad to be home. I continue on to my bedroom, getting my pyjamas and heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I brush my teeth and towel dry my hair and head back to my bedroom. Jasper is standing at door; he's gaze on the floor. I walk up to him reaching out my hands for his; taking both of his I walk backwards pulling him towards the bed.

"Lie with me please?" I ask

"Are you sure?" I nod my head "Of course baby" he smiled

I climb into bed patting the space next to me, Jasper strips out of his shirt, loosens his button and pulls his zipper down before he hesitates and stops letting his hands fall to his side. I look at him questionably and he avoids my gaze looking at his feet. I think he's blushing

"What's wrong?" I ask, as he makes no attempt to move

"Um … I'm sorta … um … commando" Jasper stutters, somewhat shyly

"What was that?" I ask, even though I kinda heard all of it.

Jasper smirks at me, and walks rather slowly towards the bed stalking me, he's smirk growing bigger the closer he gets. He leans over and whisper in my ear, "I'm not wearing anything under my jeans"

I blush a deep red as I get the visual of naked Jasper. Fuck! Jasper inhales and I heard him groan softly as he gets a whiff of my arousal.

"I … uh … you can use my sweats … um … if you want" I struggle

Jasper chuckles and lifts himself from the bed and head in the direction of my closet. He emerges a few seconds later in a pair of sweats, that looks vaguely like the pair he use to wear when he spent the night here before. Hmmm, I must have forgotten to give them back when he left me...

"Baby, what's the matter" Jasper whispers concern twisting his features

"Nothing, just tired I guess" I mumble

"Empath, remember?" Jasper says, clearly not buying my feeble excuse

"It's nothing. Good night" I tried again to close the subject

I got comfortable under the covers, reaching over and turning the lamp off – Jasper would have no trouble seeing - and close my eyes trying to pretend to be asleep. I feel a cool hand on my cheek, moving down and tracing the outline of my lips, I slowly opened my eyes to be met with crimson orbs staring back at me.

"Talk to me darlin'. Please" Jasper whispers, halting his movements on my face

"Just a bad memory, that's all" I sorta shrug

"What was it?" Damn, why does he have to keep pushing? Just let it go already!

"It was nothing, forget it" Jasper looks at me pleadingly and all my resistance crumbles "I just remembered that pair of sweats you have on, I forgot to pack it when you left ..."

Jasper doesn't allow me to finish, he takes my face in his hands, looking deep into my eyes, I could swear his eye was glistening, "I'll never be able to express how sorry I am. I will spend the rest of our lives together showing you how much you mean to me. I promise" Jasper whispers only inches from my face.

As Jasper spoke I made a very startling discovery, even though I have forgiven him – sort of-, I never told Jasper that I did. I never said the words to him

"It's ok, I forgive you Jasper" I whisper, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Come to bed"

He climbs in next to me and pulls me close to him and devours my mouth. I can feel the evidence of his desire pressing against my tummy as he subconsciously grinds his hips into mine. The kiss becomes more urgent as my hand goes to his hair pulling him closer to me. I break the kiss to catch my breath as Jasper descends down the column of my neck. He flips me on my back as he hovers over me. Shit I have to put a stop to this. I'm not ready for Jasper to claim me just yet.

I pull his face up to mine and kiss him with all the passion I can muster up. As I pull away I place another soft kiss before looking into his now- black eyes, shinning with desire and hooded with lust. We stare at each other for an immeasurable time, before my human needs return. I stifle a yawn and Jasper chuckles although I can see the disappointment briefly flickered across his face.

"Sleep darlin', I'll be here when you wake" Jasper whispers kissing my forehead, then he tucks my head into his chest and starts to run his finger through my hair. Before long my eyelids begin to droop and darkness overtake me.

**Peter's POV**

As Jasper and Kitten left I knew they had a lot to work through, this recent revelation from the pixie has thrown a wrench in their path, but I'm confident all will be as it should.

Daddy C grabs his mate and announces their departure telling the gruesome two-some to follow. Yeah that's not happening! The Major will have my ass if they evade us.

"Ya'll heard the Major, this is not over yet, I suggest you cooperate or say goodbye to your limbs. I am not getting my ass handed to me because ya'll don't follow instructions. Now, get your asses to the cabin before I make good on my promise"

"I will not stand for this kind if treatment Peter Whitlock, we are going to a hotel, and if Jasper wants to make amends for his atrocious behaviour he can come and find us" Mama Cullen snaps

I shrug and instruct Char to handle her, I have never laid a hand on a woman and I don't intend to start now – no matter how much I want to rip her to shreds. Char grins at me and advances on Esme. Daddy C growls at Char, I growl back at him in warning. No-one growls at my mate!

"Fine, we'll wait here until Jasper returns" Carlisle hisses, pulling his mate behind him after taking a look at my darkening eyes. Good man!

"You'll wait in the cabin as the Major requested. Move!" Char and Rose lead the way to the back of the property.

Ma and Pa Cullen follow along silently as Emmett grabs pixie-bitch by the back of the neck and pulls her along. I cross my arms over my chest and wait for Eddie-boy to make a move; instead he just glares at me making no attempt to follow his coven.

"Get your ass moving" I growl at him.

Eddie-boy arches an eyebrow, challenging me. Well I can always rip off his legs and drag him to the cabin. I start thinking about slowly dismembering him – one toe at a time, one finger at a time, ripping is head off before packing him in different bags then dragging him into the fucking cabin. Eddie visibly shudders at the visual I have directed at him and moves towards the back of the property. He really is a pussy.

I follow behind him and shove him carelessly into the cabin, closing the door behind his ass. Char, Rose and Em are standing around still looking rather pissed. I too am fucking enraged by the lengths these fuckers will go to kill such a sweet innocent girl. I know there is a lot we still need to hear and that's going to be the kicker.

Someone is going to die, that much I'm sure of!

**Alice's POV**

Shit! Fuck! Why didn't I see any of this happening? Ever since that bitch came into the picture my visions become distorted. I had to tell Jasper some of the things we did, it was the only way.

As we took different corners of this small, dirty cabin, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that my family was angry because I told Jasper about our plans to get rid of his whore. I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme as they held onto each other for comfort. Carlisle's hard glare tore right through me; I would have expected him to understand that I didn't have a choice but to come clean. It's not like I did all of this on my own, now they want to look down on me because I have some self preservation? What the fuck did they do when Jasper teeth was piercing my skin? Nothing, that's what, they just stood by and watched. Edward snapped his gaze to me, glaring at my thoughts most probably. Ass!

"I didn't have a choice" I whisper to no one in particular

"This complicates matters" Carlisle sighs "We have to get through to J..."

"They can hear us" Edward whisper lowly for only us to hear

'_How do we get out of this Edward? I cannot see a way out'_

Edwards shakes his head and shrugs. Damn! _I'll search my visions, maybe I can find a solution' _I direct to Edward via my thoughts. He nods and concentrates on me while I flip through my visions for a favourable outcome. After what seems likes hours and nothing to tell me which directions this could go as no decisions have been made, I gave up for the moment feeling exhausted - if that's even a possibility.

I watched my family, Edward was looking intently at Carlisle and nodding every couple of seconds, while Esme was snuggled into Carlisle chest with her eyes closed, a vision hit, it only lasted a couple of seconds and when I emerged I cast a quick glance to Edward to see if he was paying attention, but from the look on his face it seems he was too busy reading Carlisle's mind to pay any attention to my vision. A brief smile flickered on my lips before I composed my face and put on a distraught look, getting my thoughts to reflect the same.

Edward cast a glance at me and I closed my eyes thinking about ways to get the upper hand on Jasper and his crew of misfits just for Edwards' benefit, so he wouldn't be tempted to pry further into my mind. I peeked out to see his gaze back on Carlisle hissing at whatever he was reading; I thought back to my vision and internally smirked.

This is perfect!

**Edward's POV**

Alice has been trying numerous scenarios, trying to see which path we could take but she kept coming up empty. This is bad! Carlisle was concerned that we haven't managed to bring Jasper back. Jasper, reverting back to human blood was a bad sign for us, one that just meant that Alice's visions were coming to fruition. Alice suppose to ensure that doesn't happen, instead she's been worrying about patty shit. Arg, women!

The only way to walk away from this is to play the victim. As cowardly as that seems, that is the only way to walk out of this unscathed. In order to do that convincingly I will have to sell out my family. Maybe if I can give Jasper the information that I know neither Carlisle nor Alice will, they might just let me go unharmed, then I can plot my revenge and dispose of them when I have the proper resources.

I have no remorse with getting rid of Alice; I was going to cut her loose as soon as I had my Bella. Carlisle, although he's my sire, I will not go down for his past. For incidents that occurred before my time. The only regret I will have is Esme; she is only in this because she is Carlisle's mate. If he dies, then so will she, so it's out of my hands anyway.

All I have to do now is not make any definite decision until Alice is otherwise occupied, then I can play my hand and ensure my own safety. When I am finally free of them, I will return and take Bella with me, whether she wants to accept it or not, she belongs to only me. Until then I have to act as part of the Cullen clan until my opportunity arises.

**Jasper's POV**

As Bella slept peacefully in my arms, thanks to my ability, my mind wondered over the previous day's events, the revelations and the confirmations that were made, I couldn't help but question how in the world I never picked up on anything before now. I remember Peter's warnings a few months ago, and strangely that was the only time that I felt that things were amiss. How is that even possible? I really was completely blinded that I was able to even hurt the most important person in my life. My Bella!

Ah, Bella, she truly is a magnificent creature, and I am completely undeserving of her affections, but now that I am alert, I have been sensing that she is holding back. I even thought of our time together, before I screwed up, Bella was always open, we were intimate – with limits of course – we never did the final act, even though both of us wanted to – really bad in my case. I wanted to feel her soft luscious body writhe beneath mine, while I explore every inch of her, starting with her breast, taking each nipple into my mouth teasing her and moving down to her stomach, slowly pushing my engorged member into her warm ... Fuck, I shake those errand thoughts out of my head, I just love torturing myself it seems.

The point I was trying to make is that I can feel Bella pulling away. I thought at first it was because we still have a ways to go before she can completely trust me with her heart, and while that is partly the case it's not all of it.

It is taking all of my self-control to stop when we reached a certain point. My instinct have been screaming at me to claim her and make her mine, but I have to respect the fact that Bella just might not be ready for that – or maybe she's just not ready because it's me.

Urg! Why am I acting like a pansy? Bella is my mate, she's just not ready and I do have a lot of making up to do!

I focused my attention of my sleeping beauty, tightening my arms around her and nuzzling my head into her hair, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

Dawn broke and it looks like it going to be one of those rare sunny days in Washington. I close my eyes to shut out the light and drop my head into Bella's hair inhaling her luscious scent. Sometime around Eight am, Bella began to stir, I lean down and run my nose over Bella's cheek and neck, arousing her from her slumber.

"Five more minutes" Bella moans, snuggling deeper into my chest.

I chuckle at her antics and lay butterfly kisses along her neck. She groans and peeks at me through one eye. Bella flips onto her back and sighs, "What time is it?"

"Just after eight" I whisper burying my head back into her hair

Bella jumps up and out of bed, frantically rushing around the room and closet mumbling shit every few seconds.

"Darlin'?" I question, confused by her actions

"I am going to be late for class, damn. Where are my shoes, I can't find my shirt" Bella shouts, I chuckle and move in front of her placing my hand on her shoulders to still her movements. "Not the time Jasper, I have to get a move on" Bella growls trying to get out of my hold.

"Baby, calm down. Go take a shower, while I get your breakfast ready" I respond calmly. Bella nods taking a breath. She turns around and heads to the bathroom.

After getting ready and practically inhaling her cereal, she grabs her bag and heads towards the door. "See you later Jasper" Bella says hurrying out the door.

I wanted to go with Bella to ensure her safety, but with sun shining that was not a possibility. I will however be close by in the surrounding woods while Bella is in class – I didn't tell her that bit of information. Bella had the tendency to get pissed at being babysat as she called it.

When I was sure it was safe, I headed out and kept to the shadows until I got to the woods behind her apartment, then I took off at run, blurring through the trees towards the campus, I watched from the tree-line as Bella parked and raced towards her first class. I climbed up a tree and perched on a branch to await her return.

Two hours later Bella emerged, along with that guy she had a date with. I growled at seeing her laugh at something he said to her, my jealousy getting the best of me. I didn't like the way he looked at my mate or the manner in which she smiled and blushed at him. I jumped down the tree and clenched my fists when he hugged and kissed her cheek before going in the opposite direction. I watched as Bella got in her car and drove out of the parking lot.

Deep breaths, I tried calming down, but it had no effect. All I could see was his filthy hands all over my mate. I punched the tree beside me and watch as it cracked down the middle. I took off back towards Bella's apartment trying to appear calm; Bella would not be too impressed if she knew I had been watching her.

I got there a few minutes before I heard her car coming to a stop outside. I sat on the sofa and flipped on the television and channel surfed as she entered the apartment.

"Hey" She greeted me casually; she was unaware of the rage boiling just below my surface as I kept a calm expression on my face.

"How was class?" I asked

"Not bad" She shrugged and came to sit beside me. "I ran into Andy" Bella whispered and I could feel her gaze on me trying to take in my reaction I suppose

I hummed in responds and Bella hissed. I snapped my gaze to her seeing her eyes narrowed and anger flaring up in her. I raised an eyebrow in question. What the hell is she upset about? I was the one that had to watch another man put his hands on her, she should be happy I didn't go snap his neck for touching my mate

"I know you were watching Jasper" she accused, I sighed and flipped the television off and turned to look at her

"Yes, I saw the two of you together. I had to make sure you were safe, that's the only reason I was out there Bella" I could feel her reluctance but also her acceptance, that with our current situation, I could not in good conscience leave her without protection. Bella nodded her head "What's going on between you two?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep my anger from getting the best of me.

Bella glared at me, and then she sighed "Andy and I are just friends Jasper, I told him today that I already have a boyfriend, he was just hugging me goodbye"

I monitored her emotions and looking into her beautiful eyes, my jealousy melted away. She was mine and I would make sure it always remained that way. I pulled her onto my lap and gently brushed my lips against hers

"Forgive my foolishness baby" I whispered into her neck

"Oh, alright" She sighed dramatically before hopping off my lap and heading into the kitchen.

After Bella had her snack, I told her we had to head back to my place to finish interrogating the scum of the vampire world. She reluctantly agreed and together we headed out and back to my place to hear what fuckery the Cullen's have done.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the latest instalment. Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up by the end of the week<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_**Previously:- **_

"_Forgive my foolishness baby" I whispered into her neck_

"_Oh, alright" She sighed dramatically before hopping off my lap and heading into the kitchen._

_After Bella had her snack, I told her we had to head back to my place to finish interrogating the scum of the vampire world. She reluctantly agreed and together we headed out and back to my place to hear what fuckery the Cullen's have done._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

We arrived at my house; I could tell Bella was mentally preparing herself for what is to come. I gently squeeze her hand and pulled her close to me tucking her into my side. The house is empty but I could tell that they are out in the back yard.

I called out to Peter and a few minutes later he strolls into the living room with Char at his side and the Cullen's following behind him, Rose and Emmett bringing up the rear. The ladies rushed towards Bella and engulf her in a group hug and Peter and Emmett watches and after shrugging his huge shoulder Emmett pulls Peter and joins in shouting "group hug" as he throws his arms around the women.

The Cullen's look on with disgust colouring their emotions and faces, Alice smiles at me then glare at the women and I can detect a hint of jealousy and annoyance before she starts picking at her nails trying to act like it doesn't affect her in the least. The events of the previous evening floods back into my mind and can help the rage that fills me.

Char, Rose and Bella take a seat and I can see the ladies soothing my mate and she looks at the Cullen's frowning at their apparent disregards for their actions towards us. Carlisle, Esme and Alice glare at Bella, whilst Edward looks rather bored and agitated.

How could they be so cruel to such an amazing person such as Bella, I will never understand? I wanted so badly to be the one comforting my Bella but I had to get all the information from these vile creatures before Bella and I could move on. I looked at Alice indicating that she continues talking. I needed to get this over with before the Major takes over and tears them apart.

"Go on" I ordered Alice gruffly.

She looks at me shaking her head, begging me with her eyes.

Edward suddenly hisses and I turned my head to see what pussy-boys problem is now! He's piercing gaze is focused on Rosalie, who is clenching and unclenching her fists focused solely on Alice. I follow her gaze and see that Alice is focused on Edward. Edward's head snaps to Alice as her eyes glaze over, she's having a vision.

I give her a bit of time, but when I notice Edward's emotions shift to mild anger, I growl at the bitch-twins and Alice immediately snaps out of her vision and focuses on me. Edward however, kept whispering expletives to himself whilst pacing up and down the length of the room.

Off in the distance I hear someone running towards our house at speed too fast to be human, they are too far away for me to get a scent, I immediately position myself in front of Bella, with Emmett and Peter on either side of me, blocking all view of my view.

As the footfalls get closer I recognise the individual, fucking Tanya. What the fuck is she doing here? And more importantly how the fuck does she know that we are here? I watch Edward out of my peripheral vision and he seems distressed, whilst Alice seems hopeful... Seem the little twit planned this. What does she hope to accomplish by having Tanya here?

All Tanya is ever interested in is Eddie and sex. What could she possibly do to help the Cullen's?

Eddie growls his pussy growl at my thoughts and I shrugged my dismissal as I direct my attention to my mate

"What's going on?" Bella asks

"It seems we will be getting a visitor, darlin'" I respond, the annoyance evident in my voice, "Tanya, from the Denali coven will be arriving shortly" I continue

"What the fuck does that bitch want here?" Rose snapped; she never did have the patience to deal with Tanya ever since she made a pass for Emmett. Tanya almost lost a few limbs that day.

As I attempted to answer Rose, there was a knock on the door, Char flits to the door before anyone else could make a move.

"Hi, are the Cullen's here?" Tanya asks rather rudely

"And who might you be?" Char responds equally rude

"Tanya. Now, if you'll get out of my way, I'd like to speak to my cousins" Tanya snaps

"Bitch, this is my brother's house, you'll show some respect because I have no problem roasting your skinny ass"

Before Charlotte can make good on her promise I nudge Peter to break up the chick fight and allow Tanya in so that we can find out what the hell she wants. Peter rolls his eyes at me before going to the door

"Everything alright here Char baby?" Peter coos

"This disrespectful hussy thinks she can walk all over me. She doesn't know who she's messing with" I can just about see the steel gaze Char is directing at Tanya.

"Suga, the Major says to let her in" I hear Peter respond

Seconds later Tanya appeared in the living room smiling her come-hither smile. I shuddered at her flirtatiousness. Damn this woman can make a sex starved man cringe with her forwardness.

"Edward, honey I missed you"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head just in time so the kiss landed on his cheek instead. I could see and feel the disgust rolling off of him in waves. Tanya rolled her eyes at his attempts but I could feel her disappointment at not getting the kiss she originally wanted.

Tanya hugged Esme, Alice and Carlisle and then turned her attention to Rose, Em and I.

"Don't even think about it whore" Rose hissed and grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him to the sofa, planting herself in his lap. Tanya frowned, and then shrugged.

"Hey Jasper" She smiled and threw her arms around my waist pulling me as close to her as our bodies allowed, then she grabbed my ass and squeezed it, I disentangled myself from her and moved to Bella's side. The looked Bella levelled me was almost as scary as The Major. My mate is pissed… at me?

"Tanya, what brings you to Washington?" Alice asks, although judging from her emotions, this entire scene if just for show.

"Oh, Irina, Laurent and I were just on an extended hunting trip, we wanted a change in scenery. Laurent is also looking for a friend of his - Victoria, last he heard she was here in the Washington area. I detected your scents as we were passing through the wilderness and I decided to come say hi before I meet up with Irina and Laurent" Tanya shrugs

"Victoria?" Emmett shouts, scowling at Tanya

"Yes, what about it?" Tanya asks, confusion colouring her face and emotions

"What is that red-headed bitch doing here?"

"How should I know? I never met the woman. What's your problem with her anyway?" Tanya asks, getting annoyed at Emmett

"That bitch has long since been disposed of" Bella says looking at Emmett. Emmett looks shocked at Bella, "The pack took her out when she came after me a few months after you left Forks" Bella shrugs

Emmett growled at Bella's revelation, but she just shook her head and smiled at him, silently telling me all was well.

"Who's the human?" Tanya asks sickly sweet

"The human has a name" Bella snaps

Tanya lets out a dark chuckle and looks at Bella with a smug smile, I growl at her disrespect and she snaps her gaze to me with an amused expression, Eddie answers her before I can give her a piece of my mind

"Laurent is pissed when he hears that you were responsible for killing a member of his former coven"

"Her name is Bella, so do not…." Tanya's loud guffaw stops his response mid-sentence

"Oh, so this is the human that drove you all out of Forks years before. What is she doing here?"

That's the last straw. Time for this bitch to learn some respect. No-one disrespects My Bella.

"She is my mate and you will do well to remember that. I will not stand for your coming into my house and disrespecting a member of my family" I growl out through clenched teeth, balling my fist at my side with anger and fury rolling off of me.

Tanya looked shell shocked before she looks at Alice with confusion and concern

"Isn't Jasper your mate? I thought… "She trails off looking between Alice and i.

"He is my mate but he is just in denial about it" Alice shrugs, but as she takes in my furious glare she drops her head and mumbles "Sorry"

"You just jump from one Cullen to next, don't you? Causing trouble wherever you go" Tanya shakes her head in mock surprise, looking at Bella

"Listen bitch, why don't you hop on your broom and get the fuck out of here" Bella says sweetly

Alice whispers something to Tanya and she grins before looking at my mate menacingly. Even Eddie was feeling elated at whatever Tanya was going to do. Tanya growls at Bella and her sudden spike in fury has me moving to stand in front of Bella before Tanya can get to her. She stops a few feet in front of me and her emotions shift to lust a she sways her hips moving closer to me, trying to be seductive.

"Jaaaasper" she practically moans as her hands land on my chest, slowly moving south "Seeing as you and Alice is no longer attached at the hip, how about some alone time, I'm sure I can help you release some tension. You need a real woman that can handle a big boy such as yourself" she purrs, grabbing my belt buckle and slowly moving her hand further down until she grazed my length.

"Did you not hear me when I said that Bella is my mate?" I hiss at her. Fucking tramp!

"Really, Jasper? If that's the case why haven't you claimed her yet?" Tanya inhales deeply and smiles seductively at me, as if that proves that Bella isn't my mate. Tanya then does the unthinkable and plants a big wet kiss on my lips, moaning as she rubbed herself on me.

Fucking bitch, I am going to rip her apart. She just had to go there. I could feel Bella's rage practically at boiling point. Urg! I have to get rid of these clothes and scrub myself clean to get the smell of her off of me. I push her roughly off me, but she just sways back and places her hands back on my chest, but her gaze is directing at my family behind me. Peter steps up next to me and swats the tramp's hands off my chest, with a smirk on his face and radiating mischievousness.

"I know you heard my sister telling you to get the fuck out of here, it would be wise to listen because I cannot guarantee you will be walking out of here if you continue to throw yourself at her man" Peter says with his trademark smirk still in place.

"This is my family; I have every right to be here. As far as i can tell, the only 'guests' her are you and that obnoxious woman over there" she looks briefly at Char before looking back at Peter feeling rather confident.

"This is mine and my family's house, not the Cullen's. Your presence is no longer wanted here" I snap at her. Just who the fuck does she think she is talking about my family in that manner.

Tanya turns her gaze upon Carlisle and Esme looking for their take on matters. Yeah like that's gonna help her.

"Esme, Carlisle?" She whispers

"This is Jasper's house Tanya and unfortunately we have no say here" Carlisle responds

"All because of this human bitch?" Tanya growls glaring hatefully at Bella.

"Fuck off" Bella snaps back at her

"You heard the lady, get your ass out of here now" Rose roars, getting up from Emmett's lap and standing next to me with the arms crossed over her chest looking at Tanya.

"Whatever" Tanya hugs Esme, Carlisle and Edward although he never returned the hug, then Tanya moves to Alice and engulfs her in hug whispering an apology, I knew that ass-less pixie had something to do with the succubus showing up on my doorstep.

She leaves the house without sparing a look at my family and silence descends as we listen to her footfalls getting further away from the house. When we can no longer hear her I direct my piercing gaze on the traitor

"What the fuck was that Alice?"

"What?" she asks feigning confusion

"Tanya. And don't even think about lying" I growl out before she can try to spout bullshit

Alice just shrugs and takes a seat pulling her knees to her chest.

"Why don't we get to the reason we gathered here instead of that hussy" Char interrupts

"I agree" Bella chimes in. Okay then…

"Alice" I snap

"I've already told you everything I know" she whispers without raising her head from her knees

"Stop fucking stalling Alice. I'm not a very patient man" I growl at her. She nods her head seeing that there is no way for her to get out of this, she continues where she left off.

"Phoenix right?" She asks, while playing with her fingers as she refuses to meet my menacing glare

Carlisle growls at Alice and she whimpers and looks at him pleadingly. He glares at her and his anger is quite apparent in his rapidly darkening eyes. Alice closes her eyes briefly before steeling herself. She looks at me, and then continues speaking never taking her eyes off of me.

"We were at the airport in Phoenix, you were getting impatient and you wanted to leave to go and go find Bella. Of course I couldn't let you get there first, so I informed Edward and he took the lead instead. When we arrived you and Emmett dismembered James while Edward played the doting boyfriend hell-bent on saving his love with Carlisle's assistance. He was supposed to drain her then while sucking out the venom but again we couldn't risk it with you and Emmett there, so instead he saved Bella's life by sucking the venom out before it could spread too far.

"As time went on, Edwards started getting tired of her constant nagging to be changed and wanting to further their physical relationship. He came to me so we could look for a way to get her out of our lives, but alas there was none that would work without serious repercussions. A few months later we devised our final perfect plan. While wrapping her birthday presents, I got a vision that she would get a paper cut, Edward, would 'lose' control and bite her. Before any of us could react he would have drained her. And we would finally be rid of her.

"What we didn't anticipate were your instincts kicking in, telling you to protect your mate. After the commotion, everyone with the exception of Bella believed that you were trying to drain her and that Edward was trying to protect her. We even made you believe it. Knowing you were confused and that you would rely on me for comfort. You started having doubts and I knew that if you continued dissecting the events that you would eventually realised that you were not at fault, we then decided that time away would make you realise that you need only me. At the possibility of losing me, you would forget about what happened that night in Forks and focus on trying to save our relationship instead"

I turned my attention to my mate, she had tears in her eyes but she was radiating red hot fury, as were Em, Rose, Char and Peter.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" Rose growled trying to get out of Emmett's hold

"Easy girl, there's more" Pete whispered while Emmett's frown deepened, he moved Rose and himself over to Bella and they held each other whispering comforting words to Bella, soon Pete and Char were also on the same sofa with Bella sandwiched between the two couples, each had a hand on Bella showing their support and comfort

"When you and I parted I got a vision that Victoria..."

"You saw that, and never even thought to mention it. She lost everything. And all you could think about was your own selfish desire." I roared.

She looked at me in shame, but her emotions were nothing but pain and fear. She held no remorse for her actions at all. Tapping into the Cullen's emotions, not even Esme had any shame for her part in all this.

"Shut up Alice" Edward shouted "That's about enough Jasper, can you not see that you are hurting Alice?"

I roared at him and he wisely shut his mouth and stood in the corner of the room looking at the floor. I then glared at Alice and after her initial concern for Eddie-pooh she looked at me and with another nod she went on.

Alice took a breath and continued, "The vision of Victoria came and I knew she would finish the job, what I didn't factor in was the wolves involvement. When Bella disappeared from my vision, I assumed she was dead. I searched for you, but all I got was flashes. Until that day in woods when I finally got a clear vision of you. I packed my bags and came to find you."

Shocked into silence, we stood there not knowing what to make of what we just heard. This bitch is fucking bat-shit crazy. How the fuck could I have not picked up on any of this? Peter and Char was radiating fury, I could tell that Char wanted to rip the Pixie – Bitch to shreds, she was only being held back by Peter trying to calm her, even though he was also on the verge of losing his shit.

Alice seemed oblivious to her impending doom, feeling absolutely no regret or remorse for her actions. _She would pay soon_! My beast snarled. I agreed. I would ensure that she and that fucking coward Edward got their just desserts.

"Well that was entertaining" Peter suddenly laughs

Ignoring him she tries to appeal to me to understand and believe that all of this was for my benefit.

"Jazzy baby, everything I did, it was for your own benefit and the good of the family and most importantly in your best interest. You have to believe me"

"And how is fucking Eddie for my benefit or best for me or the family" I sneer

Her fear picks up again as well as Eddie-boys fear. I smirk at pussy-boy over my shoulder as he looks away self-loathing coming from him in waves

Carlisle and Esme are whispering quietly to themselves and all our attention is directed at the secretive pair, during our distracted state Rose lunges for Alice and sinks her teeth into her neck and rips her head clean off of her shoulders growling viciously the entire time. Char soon joins her and start dismembering Alice, Emmett and Peter tackle Esme, Carlisle and Edward keeping them from coming to Alice's aid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now! Alice's confessions on past events have been revealed. What will her next move be? or is it time for the pixie to disappear? Let me know your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing the previous chapters. I know I suck at responding, I do read all of them and I try to adapt this story accordingly.**

**Once again, thank you for reading!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:- <strong>

_Carlisle and Esme are whispering quietly to themselves and all our attention is directed at the secretive pair, during our distracted state Rose lunges for Alice and sinks her teeth into her neck and rips her head clean off of her shoulders growling viciously the entire time. Char soon joins her and start dismembering Alice, Emmett and Peter tackle Esme, Carlisle and Edward keeping them from coming to Alice's aid._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Well this is just a fuck up of epic proportions.

I finally had the misfortune to meet the infamous vamp tramp from Alaska – Tanya. She's beautiful in that supernatural way they all are; strawberry blonde curls, perfect hour glass figure, golden eyes and slutty demeanor that most men would die for. I was aware of her persistent attempts at getting into Edwards pants, all to no avail. I wonder why the wonder boy never got with her, if it wasn't for the fact that he and the slutty pix were getting it on, I would have seriously questioned his sexuality. Although, fucking a twelve year old wannabe female vamp like Alice doesn't exactly clear that issue, all it does is raise a fuckton more questions.

I watched as Tanya practically fucked Jasper in front of all of us, knowing full well that he is taken – even if she didn't have any knowledge of Jasper and I, she knew he was with Alice. Maybe they liked shared? Jasper watched my reaction to her proposition, I could tell that he was rather uncomfortable as well as pissed at Tanya, the bitch just didn't know when to stop.

In the past I would have cowered, but the new Bella does not take shit from second rate- sparkling ass – can't get a man of her own – piece of trash like Tanya. Once that tramp left after being dramatic – again, I can't help but think that she and Fucktard will make the perfect couple – Jasper turned to Alice and it was that point that I saw the disappointment flashed through her eyes. Of course she denied any knowledge of getting Tanya to conveniently drop by.

I sat and listened to Alice tell Jasper about the lengths she and the fucked up Cullen family went to, all for little 'ol me. Don't I just feel special, for them to go through all that trouble to try and eliminate me? Jasper had his back to me and I could see how rigid he was, his hand was balled in tight fists at his side, almost like he was fighting with himself.

What puzzles me though is why they didn't just do the job themselves. It's not like they didn't have ample opportunities to take me out. Then again... what are their motives for wanting to kill me? I can understand Alice wanting me gone – the little tart doesn't want to give Jasper up - Carlisle and Esme or even that limp dick Edward – what could they possibly gain from having me out of the picture.

Alice was spewing out her brand of shit about it being for the benefit of the family, but I can't see how that could be. Carlisle and Esme have not paid any attention to the proceedings of their bat-shit crazy daughter, instead they're whispering to each other with their backs turned away from Alice. Obvious much? Esme's face was contorted in anger and hatred whenever she glanced at Alice; Carlisle was in a very similar state as he looked between Alice and Jasper. Edward was pacing back and forth in the corner of the room acting like a caged animal

I turned my focus to the evil witch herself and that was when I caught a glint in her eye before it disappeared. Her eyes glazed over a second later and her body became statue like – she was having a vision – as she came out of it, she briefly glanced my way and winked as the corner of her lips twitched into a smirk, she tore her gaze away from me and began examining her nails. I furrowed my brows in confusion as wrecked my brain for some explanation for her quirky behaviour, before I mentally slapped myself. Why should I care what is up her ass, that bitch is seriously fucked and so not worth the time it would take to figure her out – not that I have that much patience to even try.

That's when shit gets crazy! In a blur of movement, Rosalie is up and snarling viciously to an oblivious Alice as she charges for her. I'm assuming Alice did not see that coming as she had no time to react in order protect herself. I seen Emmett and Peter block Carlisle, Esme and Edward from coming to Alice's aid while, while Jasper looks on with a sadistic smile on his face. Char moves to assist Rose and together they start tearing Alice apart. The screeching sound that fills the room is almost too much to bear but also the sweetest sound I ever heard.

As the ladies continue their awe-inspiring task, Jasper snaps out of his daze and grabs Rose, trying to subdue her as he orders Peter to get a hold of Char. Damn Jasper just had to ruin the fun part – I was hoping they fried her ass.

Peter released Edward and grabs a hold of Charm whispering sweet nothings to get her to calm down. They look so sweet and Peter actually isn't being his usual crass self. It's actually cute!

As my mind takes off to girly parts unknown, I am jolted out of my daydreams by cold arms encircling me and a hand covering my mouth and pulling me backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I was so distracted after going through all that we learned that I was not paying any attention to what my family was feeling. I was shocked out of my thoughts as a Rose-like blur flew pass me and grabbed Alice. The sounds of Alice's screams and the tearing of her limbs echoed through the quiet room as Rose and Char viciously tore into her flesh. I was in awe of my sisters, but I needed to get order so I grabbed a snarling Rose away from Alice; she had venom running down the side of her mouth, her arm flailing wildly trying to get back to Alice's limbs.

"Peter get a hold of your mate" I roared, pushing calm into Rose, but it's a lost cause as she gets more feral.

Peter hesitates for a few seconds before he motions for Emmett to restrain Carlisle and Esme, and then rushes to char, grabbing her and dragging her away from Alice.

"Dammit Rosalie, calm the fuck down already" I snarl at her

Rose fights for a few more minutes before she calms down. She then fixes her clothes and brushes her hair acting like she wasn't fucking insane just a while ago. Peter still has Char in his arms whispering comforting words in her ear. Emmett rushes to his mate's side, checking her for injuries. I focus my attention on Alice or should I say her twitching limbs. Without taking my eyes off of Alice's limbs I address Carlisle;

"Put her back together, we're not done here. She is not getting off that easy"

When I receive no response from Daddy C, I look over my shoulder to see what the fuck his problem is with following simple instructions. But nothing could ever prepare me for what I saw – or should I say what I didn't see. My mate was no longer sitting on the sofa where I had last seen her before the whole commotion began. I direct my gaze back to Carlisle and a very smug Esme, although, from the outside she seems upset, but I can feel the satisfaction and elation radiating from her unassuming form.

"Where's Bella?" I direct at everyone while looking at the Esme

No response.

Carlisle doesn't seem the least bit inclined to answer and neither does Esme; I search the room for Edward, although on some level I knew that he was not here, i just had to hope for something – anything that could explain his and my mate's absence.

"Where the fuck is my mate?" I roar

Fucking pin dropping silence. Are these fuckers deaf?

I could feel my demeanor getting darker. The Major is taking over and I am inclined to let him. I cannot hear her heartbeat anywhere near the house or the surrounding area. I direct my attention to Peter and upon closer inspection I can feel his fear taking over him. He also refuses to make eye contact as he hides his face in Char's hair.

"Peter, where the fuck is Bella?" I ask in a deceptively calm manner.

He raises his head from Char's hair and locks eyes with my black orbs. I feel his fear increase as he drops his gaze to the floor. What was he afraid of? My mind was processing a million different scenarios as my worst fears came to fruition. Did Edward kidnap my mate? Did Bella want to go with him? I felt my Jasper rattling the bars in the recess of my brain refusing to believe that could be a remote possibility. I know she wouldn't take off with that dickless wonder, I could her distaste and anger whenever he was anywhere near him, but I had to consider all avenues.

"I suspect Dickward took her when we were distracted" Peter whispered, bringing my attention back to him

"Fuck" I roared, throwing the television against the wall shattering it.

"This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry Jasper" Rose whimpered, turning into Emmett's chest for comfort

I rushed out of the house without sparing a second to respond to Rosalie. She still has her mate to turn to for comfort while Bella is off with that asshole. I ran following Edward's scent, logically I know that there is no way I will be able to catch them, I still have to try. He would have to stop at some point, and when he does I am going to have fun torturing that fucker that he will beg and plead for death before or if it will ever be granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Until then...<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter comes with a little warning of violence! Nothing too excessive though. Just Edward acting up a bit. You've been warned.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! It's much appreciated. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Bella's POV**

As my mind takes off to girly parts unknown, I am jolted out of my daydreams by cold arms encircling me and a hand covering my mouth pulling me backwards.

My back slammed into a cold, hard surface, the impact caused the air to rush out of my lungs. I struggled against the hold, but it was like trying to breathe underwater, the hand around my mouth was not making it easier either. The next second I felt a rush of air pass my face, I could only guess that we were now outside.

"It's ok, love. We'll be out of here soon"

Fucking Edward!

I should have known that fucker would try something like this. I now understood what Alice was so smug about. My struggle intensified, I screamed against his hand even though I knew it would do no good. Eventually he slowed to a brisk walk, and then stopped. Edward set me on my feet next to a car. He held the passenger door open, telling me to get in. Yeah like I would comply willingly.

"We don't have much time Bella, get in" he said hurriedly

"No! I'm not going anywhere with your crazy ass" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the fucker.

"I don't have time for your shit today" He pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering some shit too fast for me to catch anything.

I continued to hold my position, watching him. He snapped his piercing gaze on me, and then he slowly advanced on me, almost as if he was stalking his prey. I refused to show fear, even-though I was scared shitless. Edward smirked at my defiance as he stopped in front of me.

I could feel my heart thundering in my chest, and I knew he could hear it too. He tilted his head to the side as his smirk grew darker. His hand reached forward as his finger caressed my cheek, then he traced my jawbone and down the neck to come to a stop on my pulse point.

"Scared?" he cocked his perfect brow, when I made no attempt to respond he leaned in closer and sniffed, a chuckle left his lips as I watched his eyes grow darker. "You should be" he chuckled again.

He took a small step back, looking me up and down before he forcefully grabbed my arm and practically threw me into the passenger seat, slamming the door; seconds later he was seated in the driver seat looking rather smug and irate at the same time.

"Buckle up for safety, love. We wouldn't want you to have an accident, now would we?"

"Fuck off" I yelled at his superior attitude

"Now, now Isabella, is that anyway for a lady to speak? I see those vile Whitlock's have had quiet the negative effect on you. By the way, that attitude of yours is not going to make this trip any easier, so I suggest you act and speak like you at least have an education or I'll be forced to punish you" he reprimanded me.

I smiled sweetly at him, my face showing nothing but innocence. He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before his face became soft and his crooked grin appear.

"Fuck. Off. You dickless wonder" A grin appeared on my face as his face slowly morphed in an angered state. A low growl emitted from his chest and his irises grew impossibly darker. After a few long seconds of glaring at each other, he broke eye contact and cast his gaze back on the road. Half an hour of silence I heard him sigh before he cleared his throat

"Look Bella, I don't want to argue with you. I know you don't understand why I had to get you out of there, but please just trust me when I say that it was for your own benefit" I scoffed at his statement. Whenever he did anything in the past that pissed me off, that was always his explanation – it's for my benefit. Yeah right!

"How is kidnapping me away from my mate for my own benefit? Please enlighten me" I asked sarcastically

Edward shook his head, not meeting me eyes, "Jasper is not your mate Bella. That's why I had to take you away from him; I am trying to save you from him and his sick 'venom offspring'. Bella, I'm not trying to manipulate you"

I shook my head and let out a humourless chuckle at his ridiculous explanation. Why would Jasper lie about me being his mate? I voiced my question and like always, Mr-know-it-all had the answer.

"I could hear Jasper's thoughts; it was only about getting back at Alice because she was unfaithful. He was using you because he knew that would make her jealous"

"So, are you saying that you and the rest of your fucked up family didn't try to get me killed? That all the shit Alice spouted was just a bunch of lies?" Let's hear him explain his way out of that

His face grew incredibly sad and hurt, "No, that's not what I'm saying, that was true, but I didn't know what Alice's motivation was at first. I have always tried to protect you, but when Alice revealed her reason's, that she was just afraid to loose Jasper to you, I admit I had a lapse in judgment due to my jealousy. That was my motivation behind leaving Forks and you instead of staying and having you get hurt. I know you won't believe me, but that was why I had to convince everyone to just leave. It was for your protection. I know that Esme and Carlisle was also trying to protect the family they build and according to Alice, you were going to destroy that"

I was silent, listening to everything Edward was saying. Normally, I would have fallen for that explanation, but knowing what I do about vampires, I know that it is very easy for Edward to make his explanation plausible. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face, but I refused to make eye contact with him, I was afraid he would see that I was not buying a word of the shit he just spewed.

"I can tell you're having difficulty believing me" Edward whispered, glancing briefly at me, and then he continued. "How else do you explain the fact that he could so easily discard you when Alice came back? I'm not sure if vampire mating was explained to you or not, but it's impossible for mates to hurt each other. Jasper wouldn't have been able to break your heart or leave you alone for that matter. The only reason Jasper has been parading you around in front of everyone as his mate was to get back at Alice"

"Makes sense" I muttered, more to myself knowing he could hear. And on some level it really did make sense. My life is so fucked up – as always.

"I am so sorry Bella" Edward whispered, I nodded my head, still refusing to look at him, least he sees the disgust written all over my face.

Silence descended again, as Edward continued driving down some deserted back road. The sound of his cellphone snapped me out of my musing. He retrieved it from his pocket at flipped it open, a growl sounded as he snapped the phone shut.

"What?" I asked, when he continued to growl as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter in his steel grip

"You need to call Jasper" He hissed at me through clenched teeth

I snapped my gaze to him; surely he didn't think that I was not going tell Jasper where we were if I called him. A small smile flitted across my face before I could hide my elation. Edward narrowed his eyes at seeing the smile that I couldn't hide quickly enough. He snapped his black orbs back to road and continued driving until he came to an off-ramp and minutes later he pulled into a motel parking lot.

Without a word he glared at me, silently telling me to stay put, then he got out of the car and went up to the reception area, after several minutes he came back out, got into the car and drove around the back. He parked and got out, appearing at my instantly, he pulled the door open untied my seatbelt and yanked me roughly out, dragging me up to a room. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside, throwing me on the bed. He began pacing at the foot of the bed while pinching the bridge of his nose – a clear sign of his frustration.

He stopped pacing, and then he advanced on me, gripping the tops of my arms painfully tight. I gasp out in pain while he simply smirked at me. I could see the gold of his eyes turning darker as he released my arms and grabbed hand and raised my wrist up to his nose.

"You never learn do you?" He asked rhetorically "I think it's time you I teach you some manners. You are mine Isabella and I will not tolerate your behaviour any longer. I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. You have to be punished. Consider this a warning"

"Mmmm exquisite" he purred, his lips pulled back exposing his teeth. I struggled in his grasp, trying to pull my hand away, but the more I resisted the tighter his hold on me got, to the point where it was almost painful. I begged and pleaded with him, but it was all ignored

His teeth clamped on my wrist over the bite from James and I felt the pain as his teeth pierced my skin. Edward closed his eyes and moaned and started drinking my blood. He abruptly pulled back and smiled evilly at me, licking my blood from the side of his lips.

"You truly taste divine" he smirked at my pain filled gaze

I could feel the burn in my wrist, much the same as when James bit me, my eyes burned with tears as I gasped and tried to breathe normally. Edward cocked his head to the side and examined my face, that same sadistic smile still prominent.

"Oh my, I forgot to suck my venom out. As much as you wish to be immortal, I will never grant you that gift" he shook his head, pulling my bleeding wrist back to his mouth. "Let this be a lesson to you. I will not hesitate to punish you again" With that said, his teeth clamped closed around my wrist and he began sucking motion, when he was done, he sealed the wound with a satisfied look on his face.

The tears I had be trying to hold back, fell down my cheeks, Edward looked at me with an intense emotion in his eyes. He kneeled in front of me and took hold of my uninjured hand, I pulled it away and surprisingly he let me. He looked up at me with golden orbs with a sight tinge on red, shaking his head at my stubborn attitude

He flirted around the room and entered what looked like the bathroom. I slowly got off the bed and made my way towards the door, being careful not to make a sound or even breathe. I stopped in front of the door and listened to the sounds in the bathroom. Edward appeared to be turning on the shower. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly, and then I swung the door open and put one foot over the threshold, when cold arms grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back into the room.

I kicked and screamed and try to fight him off, but nothing made the slightest difference. Once he sat me down, he grabbed my shoulder and shoved me roughly against the wall, shouting at me about being a stubborn bitch.

"Fuck you" I spat at him. Faster than I could blink, he jumped back, pulling me with him and pushed me down on the bed, hovering over me, his face close to my ear

"I don't want to punish you again, but I will if take that tone with me again. I will make you feel a lot worse than you did a few minutes ago" he whispered in my ear

I struggled under him, trying to push him off me. I knew it would be an impossible task, but I wasn't going down without a fight. He chuckled at my attempts to push him off of me

"Get the fuck off me Assward" I yelled into his ear. He flinched, then a loud growl could heard

A split second later I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I knew that the fucker bit me again. Instead of sucking on my blood he pumped his venom into my blood stream, only to suck it out a few seconds later when I started screaming in pain. I felt his tongue sweep over the wound, and then he pulled his head back and looks me in the eyes.

"You keep making me do this. Are you going to be more compliant or will I be punishing you again?"

I closed my teary eyes, trying to block out everything. This is what my life has been reduced to.

"Answer me Isabella! I could literally do this forever"

"I'll behave" I whispered as I felt all hope leave my being. I could still feel the dull ache on my wrist and now my neck. It will only be a matter of time before Edward loses control and drains me.

I felt the pressure on the back of my head before everything went black….

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I've had enough of Bella's bitching. I had to knock her out just to shut her up. I tried to feel contrite for hurting her, but she had to keep pushing my buttons. After the first of her punishments, I had a moment of regret. The pain that etched her features brought a pang of guilt with it, but I couldn't deny the brief moment of euphoria that came with it as well.

However the second brought nothing my unadulterated pleasure. Bella being my singer made it that much more satisfying. The feel and taste of her sweet blood pulsing and flowing down my throat was indescribable and so fulfilling.

I cannot believe how easy it was to snatch her away. Some warrior Jasper is, he didn't even hear or sense that his so-called mate was being taken. I have to admit, Alice did come through for me, even-though I knew that Rosalie was going to attempt to dismember her. I made a decision to take Bella and when Alice was hit with the vision, I knew I would be able to pull it off. Alice however was not that lucky; I wonder if they burnt her? After spilling her guts, I wouldn't expect anything less. The little traitor. She sold us out, and what did she get for it? She got her ass ripped apart, that's what!

The sound of my cell ringing snaps me out of my musings. I reach in my pocket and retrieve it – Jasper again. Can't he take the hint and stop calling, seeing as how I have answered any of his other fifty calls? A smile crosses my lips as I decide to answer this time.

"Hello brother, to what do owe …" I didn't even get a chance to finish as his growls grew loud enough that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. That's just rude!

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared into the receiver – seems someone is rather angry. I wonder why? I snicker to myself glancing over to Bella

"If you value you pitiful existence I suggest you return my mate to me right now" He growled.

What to do? What to do?

"I'm afraid Bella doesn't want to return" I respond rather calmly ending the call.

I am still on quiet a high from the blood I've taken from Bella earlier, but I will need to hunt if I don't want to drain her next time I am forced to punish. Only one problem though, I cannot afford to leave Bella here unattended. Well I guess I will have to tie her up, or else she will try to escape again and we cannot have that.

Since my choices are limited, I decide to utilise the bed sheet. I ripped a few strips and bound her hands above her head to the headboard. Making sure her restraints are secure, I head out into the surrounding woods, making sure to keep close enough in case Bella gets any ideas or Jasper and his vile bunch makes an appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any questions, comments etc.<br>**

**And that's it for now…. Till next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alrighty. I know it's about a week late. But the chapter is finally done. **

**Heartfelt thanks for reviewing. ,") **

**Righty then… On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:-<strong>

"_Fuck" I roared, throwing the television against the wall shattering it._

"_This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry Jasper" Rose whimpered, turning into Emmett's chest for comfort_

_I rushed out of the house without sparing a second to respond to Rosalie. She still has her mate to turn to for comfort while Bella is off with that asshole. I ran following Edward's scent, logically I know that there is no way I will be able to catch them, I still have to try. He would have to stop at some point, and when he does I am going to have fun torturing that fucker that he will beg and plead for death before or if it will ever be granted._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

I ran for miles and miles throwing trees out of my way as I made my way through the woods, when their scents suddenly disappeared, I moved around like a fucking bloodhound trying to get something – anything, but still came up with nothing. Not one fucking clue as to which direction they were headed.

I heard someone approach and judging by the emotional cocktail they are emitting, it could only be Peter. He had better give me some fucking answers or he's ass is gonna be ash. When he spotted me in my newly created clearing, he slowed to an almost human pace and resumed his approach. The fucker was really trying my patience right now. He stopped about fifty feet from me and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I growled lowly at him. I didn't want to see that look.

"I'm sorry Major, but they left in a vehicle and I'm not sure where they are headed" Peter said

I got hold of my cell and decided to call that pansy Edward. Not that I expected the ass to answer, but it would be just like him to want to taunt me. As expected it rang and rang and rang. I just kept trying. I refused to give up hope. Finally the fucker answered

"_Hello brother, to what do I owe …"_ I didn't let him finish his sarcastic question as my growl echoed through the vast forest, sending birds flying away terrified

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared "If you value your pitiful existence I suggest you return my mate to me right now" my demand ended with a feral growl.

The stupid fucker had the nerve to still consider what I told him. He is going to wish he died in that hospital of Spanish influenza before Carlisle had a chance to change him. I listened closely, trying to hear if Bella was anywhere near him. I could make out a faint heartbeat, but that was it.

"_I'm afraid Bella doesn't want to return"_ he responded. I could almost see that corky, smug look on his face.

Before I could even lay into that pussy he hung up and has since refused to answer his phone from then on. I slumped to the slightly damp earth, desperation, loss and anger all fighting for dominance. I cannot believe that I allowed my mate to be taken by that dickless prissy wonder-boy. I can only imagine what she's going through now. What will he do to her? What if he hurts her? What if he forces himself on her? What if she forgives him and takes him back?

These useless thoughts and emotions kept going through my head doing absolutely nothing to ease my frazzled state. Peter still hasn't moved he stood in the exact spot hanging his head. He never interrupted me or made any move closer either, he just stood there as still as only a vampire could be and let me work through my thoughts. After what seemed like hours, I got off my ass and headed back to the house.

Now to deal with rest of the Cullen's…

As we approached the property line, I could feel the desolate emotions in the house. The Major thrived in such emotional climates. I walked calmly into the living room with Peter following behind me. Carlisle snaps his piercing gaze in my direction glaring at me as if I was the one that ripped his precious 'daughter' apart. Fucking asshole!

"How could you Jasper? Are you really that much of a monster?" Esme whimpers, as she helps Carlisle with Alice's limbs

They really are fucking blind when it comes to me. She as well as her mate seen Rose and Char dismember the little twit, but it's so much easier to place the blame on me instead. Not to mention, the same fucking judgmental fucker allowed and probably told that pussy Edward to take my mate.

I grab Carlisle by his throat slamming him into the wall over and over, squeezing his windpipe until I heard the satisfying crack. He struggles against me at first as I feel my nails sinking deeper into his flesh and venom running down my fingers, and then he just limply stands as I continuously assault him, never once trying to fight back

"Where is Edward taking my mate?" I roar in his face

He makes no attempt to answer me as his eyes slide close. Esme grabs at my arms trying to pry my hand away from her mates' throat; I swat her away from me, hearing a whimper escape from her as she is flung across the living room and into the opposite wall. Carlisle's eyes snaps open as they follow the path of Esme's body before he glares at me with cold black orbs. Well that got a reaction out of him at least.

"Where is he?" I ask again outwardly calm

He makes a gargling sound as he tries to respond. I release my grip on his throat and he bends over and coughs – like that's even necessary – before he straightens out and looks hatefully at me

"Texas" he rasps out

"What's in Texas?"

"My sire"

A million thoughts race through my mind as concern and fear slam into me. I glare at Peter, what the fuck is up with him?

"Maria" He says, barely above a whisper as his fear increases tenfold.

No! That can't be right; I thought I heard Peter say the devils daughter's name. I'm sure my face is displaying my confusion. I must be hearing things or Peter is fucking with me – which right now would be to his own determent. If this is his brand of humour, he just signed his death certificate. I glare at the fucker, daring him to confirm that my ears didn't just hear what I think they did.

"Ya heard me right Major, I said the spawn of Satan, Maria" Peter responds gravely

"Maria is your sire?" I growl at Carlisle as disbelief colours my features

He nods his head in response but his gaze is fixed on his mate in the corner of room too afraid to move. Gasps echo through Rose and Emmett as well as Charlotte and I roar in anger and fear. Was everything that came out of their mouths for the past fifty odd years lies? How the fuck didn't I see this? For all those years that I lived with them, I always believed Carlisle to be an honest man. Who lies about something like this? I mean, who does that? I feel like I'm in some sort of alternate fucking universe.

Bella is with Edward, going to Texas to that she-bitch Maria. I have to get to her before they reach Maria, who knows what the fuck that sadistic bitch will do to my very human mate, all to get to me. Is that what they're after? No, there has to more to it. I would ask Carlisle, but getting information out of him is like trying to get blood out of a stone. Stubborn son of a bitch! Well that just leaves _my dearest_ ex-wife Alice.

I cast my gaze to Alice; she's healing, but very slowly. I cannot run the risk of having her take a few days to be completely healed. As if he could read my mind, Peter flits out of the room and returns moments later with two bags of blood. He leans closer to Alice and rips the first bag open, grabs Alice's jaw forcing her mouth open and all but throws the blood down her throat. Alice hasn't moved and her eyes were still wide with a vacant stare. After consuming the first bag I could see her limps healing that much faster. Peter wastes no time to rip the second bag open doing the same as with the first.

He stands back and watches her for a few minutes, but aside from her limps healing, she still hasn't blinked or makes any other movements. Her emotions haven't returned either. She is going to need more blood.

"That was all the blood I could find Major. We'll need to take her hunting"

Before i could respond, Esme scoops Alice up into her arms and starts walking towards the back door with Carlisle in tow. They must really think I'm brain dead if the assumed that I would let them take her and run the risk of them trying to elude us. I move in front of them as they reach the back door, halting their movements. Esme cocks her head to the side with a scowl on her face.

"What's the problem?" she enquires innocently

"Where the fuck do you think you three are going?" I ask just as calmly

"We are taking our daughter out hunting, so would you remove yourself from our path? You know, this would not even be necessary if you weren't such a monster" She finishes her little rant with a growl and tries to move around me. I rip Alice from her and toss her non-existent ass to Emmett.

"Emmett, Rosalie, take Alice hunting. She is going to lead us to the soon-to-be-deceased-golden Cullen. This ends today! Do not let her out of your sight no matter what, she's a cunning little thing. Understand?"

At their nods, I move from the door and let them leave, watching as they run into the surrounding woods. Carlisle's lips are turned down in a frown and Esme looks about ready to rip me a new one. I point to the living room with my eyebrow raised, daring them to try and get past me and make a run for it. Carlisle sighs heavily, grabs his mates hand and pulls her along back to the living room.

After they have settled in, with Charlotte perched on the sofa opposite them, Peter and I starts planning what our next move would be. I cannot completely rely on the evil little runt, so we are going to need a back-up plan. Until the rest return from their hunt, Peter and I will be looking at the safest routes for us to take since we will be running. This would be so much easier if Bella was a vampire, the pull would have lead me to her, but with her still being human – not for much longer though, because I plan on changing her very soon - it isn't as intense.

We were also looking into what we need to prepare for In the event Bella and Eddie make to Texas before we get to them. An hour later, with not much more Peter and I can do, I could hear the three returning from their hunt. It would seem that Alice is back with a vengeance judging from her shrieks and growls. We race outside to see what the commotion is about and come face to face with a feral looking Alice who is practically foaming at the mouth and being restrained by Emmett's massive arms. I sigh heavily; we don't have time for this shit right now. As we reached the back yard Alice's gaze snaps in my direction and a growl reverberates from the tiny form

"You MONSTER! After everything I've done for you, this is how you treat me. Burn in hell Jasper fucking Whitlock" She screams, trying to get out of Emmett's arms. "Get your fucking hands off me you traitor, Now" Emmett simply shakes his head and tightens his arms around her.

After struggling for a few more minutes, she freezes mid-rant as her eyes glaze over. Silence descends as we await her return with bated breath. Her emotions hit me like a tidal wave, hurt, betrayal, anger, loss and finally triumph. Well that's an interesting mix! Emmett lets her go and moves to Rosalie's side, pulling her into his arms nuzzling her neck. Alice comes to and searches for my eyes and smiles angelically at me.

Showing all her pearly whites!

Fucking Psycho!

Peter, Rose, Char and Em snicker and Carlisle, Esme and Alice hiss at me. Oops, I guess I said that out loud. My face morphs into a big grin before I let it fall back into my impassive appearance again.

"What?" I hiss at her. Alice scowls at me first, then her face transforms into one of mischief

"Do you honestly think I am going to tell you where Edward has taken that tramp?" She giggles "Not fucking likely. Besides, you'll never get to her in time anyway. Have fun looking though" She chirps as she twirls around and run back the way they came. Char being the closet, grabs her by the back of her shirt and yanks her back into the centre of the yard.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Alice huffs and glares at Char before she locks her gaze on me again "I'm not going to help you, so can I leave now?"

"Fuck that. The only way _she_ is leaving is over my pile of ashes – or better yet _her_ ashes" Rosalie snarls.

I have to admit, it was rather an appealing idea. Since Alice was not gonna be of any help to us, she may as well be a pile of ash. One less to worry about or babysit! As I turned to Peter to give the order to roast her ass, Alice wails out dramatically, shoulder shaking with dry sobs.

"No, no, please. Not again. I'll help you. Just please don't" she begs. I may have bought that shit in the past, but I could detect a hint of deceit underneath all the other emotions she's trying force at me. I smirk at her as I stalk over to a trembling form. I stop directly in her path, my orbs black and my smirk has been transformed into a menacing evil grin. I grab her by the throat and pull her up to my level.

"Good-bye Mary Alice Cullen. May God have mercy on your black soul"

With that said I rip her head off and start ripping her limbs apart. She barely had time to register my movements and two minutes later all that's left of Alice is just a pile of twitching limbs. Peter appears at my side as I continue to admire my handiwork. It truly was a work of art. Peter pulls the zippo out of his pocket and flicks it on throwing it on the piles of limbs. The venom leaking out catches alight and Alice goes up in flames. The sickly sweet smell fills the air and purple smoke clouds rises from Alice's pyre, as what was left of Alice becomes ash. Well that was anticlimactic!

I would have preferred it to be more painful. I would also have liked to have Bella here to get her vengeance for all this shit Alice and the rest of the Cullen clan put her through. It would have been a fitting end.

I cannot find it in me to feel anything for Alice but justification for her deeds. She brought all of this on herself and I am glad to finally be rid of her non-existent ass. It feels like a weight has been lifted from me. I finally feel free and it's very empowering! Esme wails while Carlisle growls at us. Yeah like that's gonna scare me. He should consider this a brief reprieve, his end is coming sooner then he thinks. But when his and his mates end arrive, my Bella will be at my side, giving them their final farewell.

Peter pulls me from my musing by clearing his throat rather loudly. I sent a glare his way but he just shrugs and grins at me. I said it before and I'll say it again - Fucker!

"That was kinda deep Major" Peter grins. I simply shake my head and turn to address the rest on my semi-sane family. They are a crazy ass bunch! Me included

"Let's go find my mate" I growl. Everyone nods their head. Peter and Em grab the remaining Cullen as we set off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

That was the most unsatisfying hunt of my entire existence. The taste and smile was vile. I still had the craving for Bella's blood; the taste was still etched in my brain even though it was no longer on my tongue. I will just have to appease myself with the thought of having a fresh supply whenever I desired a taste.

I made my out of the woods and slowed to a human pace and strolled out of the woods. Scenting the air to make sure no-one has been around I made my way to the door. I could hear Bella heartbeat and her slow breaths; she must still be out cold. I couldn't help but be elated, I was not in the mood to listen to her, and I had to get us checked out and on the road again. It will be easier if she were to appear asleep, then have her making a ruckus or drawing the attention of the humans.

As I entered the room, I was assaulted by the sweet scent of her precious life force. My thirst flared briefly, as I stalked closer to the bed. I momentarily considered another taste before I drove that thought out of my head. I couldn't run the risk of losing what little control I had.

After checking on Bella, I entered the bathroom and strip out of my clothes and hopped into the shower, trying futilely to rid myself of remnants of my recent hunt as well as the Bella sweet tasting blood. I scrubbed myself down and let the scalding hot water run over my form. Ten minutes later I turned off the water and got out of the shower; grab a towel drying myself off. As I was busy dressing I could faintly hear running. I quickly threw on clothes and races back into the room. Bella was still passed out, so I focused my gift and was immediately assaulted with the thoughts of our intruder

… _doing was out here? I knew it was Edward, but what on earth was he doing way out here?_

Tanya! What the hell is she doing in this area? Was she following me? I wouldn't put it passed her. Her footfall stop abruptly at the door, before I could wrench it open, her thoughts stop my movements

_The human? What is Edward doing with the human? I thought she was Jasper's new plaything. They really are obsessed with that plain lookin… Edward are you in there?_

I pull the door open and there stands Tanya, trying to appear seductive. I could play this two ways; I could tell her to get lost and run the risk of her going back to Jasper and revealing my location or I could play along in this game of hers.

"Tanya, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Last I saw you, you were headed out in search of Laurent's companion" I ask in mock curiosity

"Oh cut the shit Edward! What are you doing here with Jasper's human?"

I mentally roll my eyes and feign hurt and shock. Tanya just rolls her golden orbs and pushes passed me into the room. I shut the door behind myself, turning to face my uninvited guest, without moving from my position, if she intends to cause any problems; I have no trouble ridding the world of her. It's wouldn't be as if she doesn't deserve it. It would be a long time coming anyways.

Her gaze seemed locked on Bella's tied up form on the bed, she slowly, almost as if she is in a daze turns her body to me. Her questioning gaze morphs into outrage and I prepare myself to dispose of her if so much as tries to do something stupid.

"What the fuck have you done Edward?" She shrieks at me. I simply shrug my shoulder, I don't owe her any explanations, and it's not as if I invited her. "And you are feeding from her too?"

"One, Bella does not belong to Jasper, she is mine" I all but snarl at her. "I have not been feeding from her; I just had to punish her"

"What the fuck?" She whisper – yelled, her anger turning into outrage "Why is she tied to the bed Edward? I have to get out of here, when Jasper finds you; I don't want to anywhere near you when that shit storm erupts"

She moves closer to door, intent on leaving. Nope, sorry. Not going to happen. This will teach about staying out of business that doesn't involve her. That's if she makes it out of her at all. I cross my arms over my chest and shake my head at her advancing figure

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave. I cannot risk you running off to tell those vile creatures were we are, it would not be in your best interest" my outward demeanour is calm, while internally I anything but calm. If Tanya can find us, it's only a matter of time before the does come barging in as well. We need to leave and soon.

"What do you mean I cannot leave?" She asks, slightly afraid this time. "I won't tell them were you are, I promise. I just don't want to get caught in the middle when things go to hell in a hand basket. What do you plan on doing to the human?"

I moved closer to Tanya and she flinched back when I extended my hand to her cheek. Unperturbed, I continued to reach and gently ran my fingertips across her right cheek smiling softly to her.

"Oh Tanya" I cooed softly to her, watching her eyes lose focus for a second. "Imagine all the possibilities. We can be together, you and I, a couple, with my singer to feed my craving and you and I can satisfy each other physically" I all but purred to her.

I could see and hear in her thoughts that she was warring with herself. She wanted to run but she also wanted to be at my side. I grew tired of her constant back and forth, weighing the pros and cons that I decided to nudge her just a tad. I pulled her petite frame into my arms and slowly descended my lips to meet hers. She kept her eyes on me and as our lips made contact, her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned into the kiss.

After a few chaste kisses, I pulled back slightly and smiled as her lust filled thoughts filled her head. I knew then that she would no longer resist. I had her!

I gently took hold of her hand and pulled her into my side. I have to pull this off, least she decides to run from me again. It would only be for a little while, until we get to our destination, then she will no longer be a threat to me or even have a chance to escape.

"We have to get out of here and I want you to accompany us. You and I can have our eternity together"

"Oh Edward, this has been my dream for so long. Yes I will accompany you, but maybe it would be best if we untied the human and leave her somewhere for those smelly mutts to find her. Then you and I would not have to look over our shoulders for all eternity" Tanya asked pleadingly

I bit back the urge to lash out at her, she just couldn't understand. Bella was mine! I took a deep breath and let it out slowly,

"Tanya, love, we cannot do that. Bella was destined to be mine. I will not allow another to have her. Not to worry though, she has nothing on you baby. You are the only one to occupy my heart and soul. All Bella is, is just my singer and I plan to enjoy all she has to offer me"

Tanya mulls it over for a few minutes, before she locks her gaze on me, then Bella, then back at me. I knew her decision before she even opened her mouth. She was such a simple, predictable old bird!

"Do you mean it Edward? Do you really feel that strongly for me?" Tanya asks breathlessly – like I said, predictable

"I always have" I respond lovingly while caressing her face as her eyes light up and she jumps into my arms hugging me fiercely to her. I wound my arms around her and chuckle before kissing her hair and setting her down.

I move to the still unresponsive Bella and untie her restraints, scooping her into my arms and heading out of the room with Tanya following behind me. I place Bella into the back seat and make sure she is secure before flashing over to the passenger side to open the door for Tanya and finally climbing in behind the wheel, we peel out of the parking lot of the motel and onto our final destination. I just hope that everything has been set up and that the kings have arrived. They have been rather keen on meeting my Bella and I am sure Tanya would make a lovely welcome gift for one or both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** That's it for now….**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time...  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:-<strong>

_Peter pulls me from my musings by clearing his throat rather loudly. I sent a glare his way but he just shrugs and grins at me. I said it before and I'll say it again - Fucker!_

_"That was kinda deep Major" Peter grins. I simply shake my head and turn to address the rest on my semi-sane family. They are a crazy ass bunch!_

_"Let's go find my mate" I growl. Everyone nods their head. Peter and Em grab the remaining Cullen as we set off running._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

We have just reached Seattle. Taking the back roads and keeping to the shadows was taking longer than I anticipated. Carlisle and Esme have been whining like fucking babies the entire time, you'd swear they got tired of running – I would not be surprised though, fucking pansy ass fuckers.

My cell has been vibrating almost the entire trip and I just about had it with whoever it is. You'd think they'd leave a message or some shit, but nooooo they just keep calling and calling and calling. I finally retrieve the irritating device from my pocket and slow to a brisk run whilst checking my caller I.D – Jacob's name flashes across the screen.

"Shit" I growl. Just what I need, another volatile fucking mythical creature up my ass. I briefly debate whether or not to answer before I let out a long loud sigh and take the call.

"Hey Ja.." The fucker cuts me off before I can even get my greeting out.

_"What the fuck is going on bloodsucker? I have been calling you and Bella non-stop with no answer. If any of you have so much as hurt a hair on her head I will fuc…"_

This time I cut him off, tired of listening to his threats. At this point I had stopped running completely and have been growling continually.

"Shut the fuck up pup! I'm kinda busy right now" I growl and he wisely shuts-up, but not before hissing – what-the-fuck-ever! But his impatience got the best of him not two seconds later.

_"Fuck that! Where is Bella and why haven't I been able to reach her?"_

"Tell him Major. We are going to need their help" Peter informs me in a whisper having forgotten that Jacob has excellent hearing.

_"Tell me what?"_ He yells so loud, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. Peter nods flicking his gaze to the device, then back to me. With a loud growl like sigh I answer his question.

"Edward kidnapped Bella a few hours ago and we believe they are headed to Texas"

Like expected Jacob freaks out completely! I let him rant for five minutes about never trusting leeches and he knew we were going to be Bella's downfall, before I silence him. I could practically feel his rage through the phone – welcome to the club – before silence descends. If not for his heavy breathing I would have thought that he hung-up.

_"Where are you now?"_ Jacob asks calmly – too calmly! I give him our current location but tell him to meet us in Texas instead. I don't have time to wait around here for them and time is of the essence at this point. _"We're on our way"_ he answered and the line goes dead.

I turn my attention back to my family signally that it's time to continue before taking off in full-out sprint. I could feel the anxiety flow from Peter and Charlotte, with every step closer to Texas we take. I can understand their turmoil. Never in my existence had I ever thought that the three of us would be returning to Maria.

I cast a glance over at Peter, considering whether or not to suggest that they stay instead of going back to the one place they didn't want to be. Peter's gaze meet mine and he sent me a heavy dose of annoyance while shaking his head.

"We go where you go Major. We are in this together"

I could feel and see the truth in his words. With a brief nod, I continued running, thankful that I have a family that cares so much for my mate and me that they are willing to risk their very lives for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I really wish I was deaf. I wonder if I can bust my eardrums? If it weren't for the fact that it would hurt like a bitch as well as repair itself rather painfully I would have definitely done it. Tanya has been talking non-stop since we got in the car. I have tried my best to tune her annoying whiny voice out, but her thoughts are just as irritating as her voice. Bella's heart rate started picking up – she was about to wake from her slumber of sorts.

Tanya's voice abruptly quietens. Well that's a relief! Tanya turns in her seat and watches as Bella stretches and rubs the sleep from her eyes. I could tell the instant realisation hit. She glanced at her surroundings and as her gaze landed on Tanya a strangled gasp escaped her lips and she scrambled to right herself. Her eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror and I didn't need to be an empath to see the hate in her brown orbs.

A dark chuckle broke from me as I raised an eyebrow at her hateful glare. She opened her mouth - to no doubt give me one of her colourful speeches - but she quickly changed her tune when she caught my darkening eyes. It would seem that she does have some self-preservation after all.

Tanya has been curiously looking between Bella and me, observing our silent conversation. No doubt her raging jealousy making her irrational as he addresses me mentally.

"_What's with the googly eyes Edward?"_ I mentally roll my eyes as I turn my innocent gaze to Tanya.

"I don't know what you're referring to love. You know there's only you for me"

Yeah I'm laying on the charm a bit thick here, but Tanya could cause a shitload of trouble right now. It's best to pacify her until we reach our destination, then I can show her the real Edward Cullen! Somehow I think an evil laugh should come in there… I chuckle to myself at the direction of my thoughts and Tanya growls lowly at me.

"Just an errand thought love" I smile seductively at her. The silence in the car is a welcomed reprieved from the endless chatter that has been going on. An hour later that silence is shattered – rather rudely too I might add.

"I need to pee" Bella all but yells from the back seat

"Eew – disgusting human mannerism" Tanya replies, scrunching up her nose in disgust

"We'll stop in a few moments, hold it"

I can tell that Bella is about to burst, so I pull into the gas station – might as well fill-up while I'm at it – and open the back door for Bella. She takes off running faster than I've ever seen her go, around the back of the building following the signs for the ladies room. Tanya exits the car and comes to stand at my side next to the pump

"Love, please go check on Bella. See that she doesn't do something stupid and that she doesn't draw unnecessary attention to herself or us please"

Tanya kisses my check and runs off in the direction that Bella just took. Finally some peace from her mental and verbal chatter.

Sixteen minutes and twenty three seconds later Bella and Tanya come walking back to the car. She is moving so slowly, she's practically walking backwards. Every three steps Tanya pushes Bella to move faster and in response Bella slows down even more. I roll my eyes at their antics and step forward grabbing Bella by her wrist and shoving her into the car. I swear Tanya only has about two brain cells.

Tanya and I get into the car and our journey continues. Two hours later we enter Texas when it suddenly hits me like a freaking freight train. I look at Tanya through my peripheral vision trying to tell what the difference is between when we first started our journey to now. Her mind is filled with what to wear and how she plans on decorating our quarters but it somehow seems forced.

She catches my eye and smiles, but it's not her usual wanna-be sexy smile. Something is off! I glance at Bella through the rear-view mirror and she is still glancing at the passing scenery, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Tanya asks.

I shake my head and focus my attention on the road. Tanya's thoughts circle around what lingerie she should wear to what colour scheme she should use and finally she thinks about Irina and Kate and if she will ever see them again. I see now why Tanya's thoughts seemed forced a few moments ago – she misses her sisters – that's understandable I suppose.

Another half an hour and we'll be at our destination. Once preparations have been completed and our forces are ready, she can call her sisters and invite them here. The more the merrier!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_I shake my head and focus my attention on the road. Tanya's thoughts circle around what lingerie she should wear to what colour scheme she should use and finally she thinks about Irina and Kate and if she will ever see them again. I see now why Tanya's thoughts seemed forced a few moments ago – she misses her sisters – that's understandable I suppose. Another half an hour and we'll be at our destination. Once preparations have been completed and our forces are ready, she can call her sisters and invite them here. The more the merrier!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I have been watching the scenery blur pass as Edward sped through the empty back roads to God only knows where. I want so badly to just break down and cry, throw a major tantrum – and I would do it if I thought it would make even an ounce of difference. Instead, all I can do is think. I change my focus to watching the white lines blur past, my thoughts center on what's waiting at our destination, my mum, Jake and the pack and finally Jasper.

I take a deep shuddering breath as I feel tears pricking at my eyes. I will not let them see me cry! That's my mantra, on repeat. I decide that thinking of all my loved ones will only succeed in making me want to ball my eyes out; instead, I'll try and figure out Tanya's sudden change in attitude towards me.

I swear that chick is bipolar. Our first encounter she tried to kill my ass and now she tries to comfort me? It must be a trick or maybe I'm over-thinking things again. Although, she did seem quiet sincere, but then again their kind does have the ability to lure us into a false sense of security to get what they are after. My mind replays the events from earlier…

I just made it into the toilet and the relief is almost instantaneous, suddenly the door is slammed open and low and behold there stands little miss perfect with one hand on her hip glaring at me.

"_Do you mind, or do you prefer to watch while the human uses the toilet?"_

_"Urg! Disgusting creatures. Hurry up!"_

_She turns and faces the mirror smiling to at her reflection while she turns from side to side admiring her silhouette. Conceited much?! I finish my business and flush and make my way to the sink, after washing my hands I turn to leave when I feel her hand on my shoulder_

_"Wait a moment" she pleads_

_I raise my eyebrow and tilt my head flicking my eyes from her face to where her hand is still holding onto my shoulder and back at her face. She quickly removes her appendage, and whispers an almost inaudible apology. I glance back at Tanya curiously, waiting for her to speak – or snap my neck. You never know what this tart is capable of._

_"I'm sorry for what Edwards doing to you. I tried to get him to let you go but he refuses and now I'm afraid we are both in danger if we don't co-operate and do as he says until we're rescued or killed" Tanya looks into my eyes and I can see the venom gathering in her own. It's as if she's crying or rather trying to. "I'll do what I can to protect you from Edward, but you have to stop provoking him" she glares at me at the end of her speech._

_It takes me a few minutes to understand what Tanya was trying to convey and when the pieces finally clicked a gasp of surprise slipped from my lips and I narrowed my eyes at her and take tentative steps backwards until I feel the wall against my back. This had to be a hoax. _

_"Why do you want to help me?" I hiss at her "you hate me, and given half the chance you would probably kill me yourself"_

_Tanya looks surprised for a split second before her eyes hardened as well, she stalked towards me, stopping inches from my face, our noses almost touching, before a smirk worked its way onto her face._

_"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead a long time ago human. I am trying to help, but if you think you can go at it alone, be my guest. We'll see how long you last" she turns towards the door shaking her head muttering "ungrateful" her hand on the door handle, she looks over her shoulder at me "let's go" she barks and pulls the door open and walks out._

_Before my brain can catch up with my body, I am already chasing after her._

_"Wait, please" she eventually stops "I accept your help" she gives me a stiff nod and continues walking "oh, and if you screw me over, I'll find a way to torch your fucking ass" I hiss lowly at her. _

_She flips a lock of hair over her shoulder and peers at me, with a wink and a smirk she mutters "game on" as she strolls towards where Edward is waiting not-so-patiently for us to return._

As my mind returns to the present, the questions that's been eating at my brain this entire time is, why in the hell does she want to help me? What's in it for her? Is this a trap? Did Edward put her up to this?

How do I find the positive amidst all this drama unfolding and where the fuck is Jasper and his band of merry men when a girl needs them? Am I supposed to do this shit alone? Well, not completely alone I guess, there is always Tanya…

Lord help us all!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's POV**

As I watch the scenery blur passed, my eyes begin to droop. What could not have been mere minutes – that's what it felt like to me rather – I was awakened by voices I did not recognize. When I finally came to my senses and became aware of my surroundings, I realized that I was being carried, my eyes immediately snapped open, focusing directly on the very amused blood red eyes looking back at me.

I could feel my heart thundering in my ears as I tried desperately to calm my breathing in order to focus. Edward hissed something I was unable to hear and my gaze snapped to him, my brows furrowing before I focused on the red eyed woman that stood next to Edward, smiling beautifully – or what I assumed would seem beautiful to any other human. To me she looked slightly deranged and menacing.

The atmosphere was tense for a few minutes, before Edward nodded slightly and gently began to lower me to my feet. I briefly clung to his shirt before my brain snapped into action and I remembered that he was the enemy. I jerked my hands free from him and let them fall to my side glaring at him, until the woman next to him started cackling – her head was thrown back and the sound reverberated through the empty halls as she continued laughing her ass off.

Edward turned his angry eyes to me briefly, then back to woman

"If you're done, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella – and she's mine" Edward stated, his tone clipped and annoyed.

The woman stopped laughing as she turned to face me, her eyes roaming over my body, from my feet, slowly up until she reached my face. She stepped towards me, never breaking her gaze and reached her hand out grasping my hand in her own

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella. I am Mistress Maria" She smiled, lifting my hand to her lips and lightly brushing it against my hand. "So warm" she practically moaned. I gasped; trying uselessly to get enough air into my lungs as black spots started to invade my vision.

Edward let out a low growl; and he reached his hand towards my wrist and pulled it out of Maria's grasp, pulling me slightly behind him. I gasped for breath, willing myself to gain some semblance of calm. I cannot fall apart now – that became my mantra whenever I felt myself getting too overwhelmed.

Tanya makes a snorting sound as Edward called me his and eventually stepped up next to Edward, effectively blocking Maria's line of sight to me. She holds out her dainty hand towards Maria in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Tanya" She announces confidently.

"Aah yes" Maria smiled, her gaze lingering on Tanya for a few seconds before she looked at Edward. I could tell she was communicating to him through her mind as he would nod or shake his head at certain intervals. "Please follow me, your arrival has been eagerly anticipated" She laughed softly before walking towards two large wooden doors. Pushing them open she gestured for us to follow before disappearing into the room.

"Shall we?" Edward asked. Though we knew it wasn't so much a request as a demand.

He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as we walked through the door that Maria has just entered. Tanya fell into step on my other side and I took the opportunity to look around. I might as well see what my final resting place looks like.

We entered a large room, with stone walls that almost looked ancient. The room was brightly lit with paintings hanging on almost every available space and what looked like marble statues near the only two small windows that occupied this room. By the light that was streaming in, I assumed it was daytime then. Edward continued to drag me along like a ragdoll as Tanya happily sauntered beside me, swaying her hips as her gaze stayed fixed on the figures sitting in the corner of the room. They looked to be deep in conversation with Maria, completely ignoring our entrance or my heart beating erratically; it felt as if it was going to jump right out of my chest.

Edward stopped in the center of the vast room, waiting to be acknowledged I presumed. Slowly the three figures turned fixing their gazes on us. I heard Tanya let out a surprised gasp, turning to Edward, I noticed a slight twitch of his lips which transformed to a wide grin as Tanya snapped her surprised eyes at him. She looked terrified and confused, her mouth opened and closed several times, unable to form the words she seemed desperate to utter.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid look on her face. A gaping fucking Vampire! Shocking – NOT!

"Snap out of it and use your damn words" I snap at her.

My voice was slightly hysterical and louder than I'd planned; it bounced off of the walls in this vast room. Tanya finally snapped out of her stupor and trained her mystified look at me, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits and Edward hissed – probably at her thoughts. She was probably thinking of ways to kill my ass.

_Get in line bitch_ I thought to myself, with a small smile playing on my lips.

_Yup, I'm losing my damn mind already!_

"Edward my son, I am pleased you finally arrived" A male voice spoke from right in front of me.

I had been so focused on Tanya and her senselessness that I didn't even notice the figures from the corner of the room come closer to us. My heart rate doubled, sounding loudly in my own ears as I took in the proximity of the two men and Maria. Edward squeezed my waist for a fraction of a second before letting go and stepping up to the men.

He embraced them briefly, before stepping back and resuming his place with his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. A satisfied smile lighting his face.

I looked at the figures before me. Maria was about Charlotte's height, dark shinny black hair that reached the middle of her back. Pale features, with a slightly olive tone to her skin. Red full pouty lips and big blood red eyes that appeared ominous and crafty. All in all, she was beautiful like most vampires, but spine-chilling at the same time.

The men, though similar in stature had an air of self-confidence that surrounded them. One had short sandy blonde hair, neatly cut, pasty pale complexion with dull red eyes and the other man looked to be a bit older with longer light brown hair neatly tied back, and he had the same pasty complexion and red eyes that was more vibrant. A shiver ran down my spine and the men smirked before looking at Tanya with appraising eyes.

"Masters, let introduce you to Isabella" Edward gestured to me, planting a light kiss on my temple and I grimaced and tried to moved away causing him embrace my waist a bit harder before loosening his grip.

"And who might you be?" The sandy blonde asked Tanya

Edward answered albeit reluctantly before Tanya could get the words out. She still appeared to be dumb-struck, like her brain stopped functioning.

"This is Tanya, my …" he struggle for a second before settling on "my companion"

That snapped out of her stupid phase as she directed a glare at Edward, then looked at the men and gave a curt nod. Her lips were set in a firm line as she struggled with whatever was going through that brain of hers. Edward on the other hand seemed to be enjoying her turmoil and his smile turned into a smug grin whenever he looked at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ladies. I am sure you would like to freshen up after your long journey. We will convene again in a few hours." The blonde responded his accent coming in thickly, and his eyes never straying from mine. He waved us away towards the doors we entered through and Edward gave a small nod, and then let go of my waist, turned and grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the doors with Tanya following behind us seeming lost.

The doors shut with an audible bang that made me jump and Tanya snorted behind me, muttering under the breath. _Now, she has a voice?_ Edward walked down a dimly lit hallway, passing several doors, dragging me along until we came to the second last door; he opened it and pulled me inside. Tanya slowly entered, closing the door softly behind her.

The room was decorated in dark blue shade, heavy curtains hung over the only window in the room, shutting out the light from outside. The carpet looked incredibly soft and inviting, matching the curtains. In the center of the room was a huge four poster bed, lots of pillows adorning it in matching blue with white on the edges.

Tanya's brain finally kicked into gear and she zipped in front of Edward, her hands firmly planted on her hips as she glared at the teenager. Edward let my hand drop and moved me away from Tanya and towards the bed. Tanya caught the movement and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"What the hell are you doing here with _them,_ Edward? You know if the Volturi gets wind of this they will slaughter all of us. Does Carlisle know? What have you gotten us involved in? What is going on here? I demand to know" Tanya hissed, her hands pointing to the room we just exited, where Maria and company was. She was firing question after question to an uninterested Edward who looked bored and annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It does not concern you" Edward growled, his eyes almost black as he stared at Tanya who looked defiant. I took a seat on the soft bed, getting ready to watch the show. Man I wish I had popcorn or something.

I have officially lost it! Yay me!

"Yes it does. It's my life you're playing with. The Volturi will not take kindly to your association with the Romanians. I am leaving and you better hope the Volturi doesn't get wind of your betrayal" She screeched at him, losing her composure and stamping her heeled toed shoes on the carpet. She wasn't getting the reaction she wanted from Edward and it was pissing her off. She grabbed his arms trying to get a reaction out of him and she succeeded, although not the way she'd hoped, I imagined.

If I had more sense, this conversation should have concerned me, but I was physically and emotionally exhausted to even try to make sense of what the problem with Edwards _Masters_ were. I knew of Maria through Jaspers history, I knew she was a sadistic, vile monster that made his existence hell and I would do anything to spare him from coming back here. I had no idea what the big mystery was surrounding the two males, though Tanya seemed terrified of them or what their presence here meant. Well since I was a goner anyway, it wouldn't really matter who did it I suppose.

Edward reached for her throat and pulled her close to him, I could tell he was applying pressure as she struggled and gasped for unneeded breath. His eyes were now completely black as he spoke in an intensely calm voice, full of terror.

"I could end your miserable existence now if you keep persisting to pester me with your inane questions and threats. You will show some respect to the rightful rulers and not utter the name Volturi within these halls if you value your existence and that of your family. Are we clear?"

Tanya let out a chocked sob – _get it? Because Edward was choking her – Fuck, what's wrong with me? – don't answer that. Back to our feature presentation. Okay, that was the last one. _She gave a nod mouthing yes to him

Edward dropped her and she landed on her ass on the carpet – graceful vampire, my ass – she sobbed tearlessly with her head in her hands, Edward looked down at her with distain and shook his head and stalked out of the room.

I sat and watched Tanya being all theatrical for a bit, not knowing what I was expected to do. So I just sat on the bed and let my mind wander, hoping, and praying for a miracle that either ends my life or Edwards. I much rather it be Edwards, though it has to be by my hand.

_A girl can only dream!_

It seemed like hours later that the door to the room opened and Edward walked through, much calmer. Tanya had since crawled into ball still sobbing like someone killed her puppy and I was still sitting on the bed staring off into space, dreaming of dismembering Edward. _Good Times_

Edward placed a bag on the bed beside me, he opened it and pulled out what looked to be woman's clothing and laid them neatly on the bed. He came to stand at my side completely ignoring the wails of the drama queen on the floor at my feet.

"Bella, love, why don't you go freshen up. The bathroom is through that door. I have arranged for food as I'm sure you must be staving by now" he stroked my face gently, from my temple to my jaw line. "Once you're done that you can relax before your audience with the Masters" he smiled and walked back out of the room, the door banging shut behind him.

At his exit, Tanya wailed louder, screaming his name over and over and over. I got up from my comfortable perch, grabbed the clothes and walked slowly towards the door that Edward pointed out as the bathroom. I could definitely use a shower. Hopefully little miss drama queen has stopped her damn howling by the time I'm done.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_At his exit, Tanya wailed louder, screaming his name over and over and over. I got up from my comfortable perch, grabbed the clothes and walked slowly towards the door that Edward pointed out as the bathroom. I could definitely use a shower. Hopefully little miss drama queen has stopped her damn howling by the time I'm done._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Bella's POV**

The shower was wonderful and so needed. After getting dressed in the ridiculous dress Edward provided which I suspect was from Alice, I then ran a towel through my hair, getting it as dry as possible since there was no hairdryer in sight and pulled it into a ponytail.

I could not make out any noise coming from the bedroom, so I would assume Tanya has decided to shut the hell up, for which I was most grateful. She really was starting to grate at my nerves.

Upon entering the bedroom, Tanya seems to have calmed down somewhat and was rifling through the bag Edward left on the bed. She looked up as I entered, "Finally! You sure took your time in there" She grabbed some clothes and practically ran me out of the way in her haste to use the bathroom. Whatever!

I glanced around the room and caught sight of the tray on the table next to the door. Slowly creeping towards it, I lifted the lid to inspect the contents and the smell had my stomach growling for nourishment. Pulling out the chair in-front of the table, I moved the tray closer and dug in. It was a delicious Chicken Caesar salad, and faster than even I thought possible, the plate was empty.

Tanya emerged from the bathroom looking her perfect self, albeit much calmer and announced that Edward would be returning soon to take us for the meeting with the Romanians.

No sooner have the words left her mouth, when the door opened to reveal a much cooler Edward. He moved toward me and looked at the plate in front of me with a satisfied smile lighting his face.

"I see you enjoyed your lunch, love" he purred at me making my stomach churn.

I focused on his face and that's when I noticed his vibrant red iris. He must have fed recently that would explain why he's so much calmer. I shiver of disgust ran down my spine and Edward smirked at my discomfort as if he could read my mind. He offered his hand to me and with much hesitation on my part I took it and got to my feet.

"It's time love. Don't be afraid, I won't let any harm come to you" Edward whispered.

Oh well, I'm sure if Jasper could have, he would have been here by now. It's probably for the best, especially considering Maria being here would be too painful for him. This is a past he has been trying so hard to forget and move forward from; I could not and would not be the cause of his downfall.

We make the trek back to the conference room and Tanya silently follows behind Edward and I seemingly also resigned to her fate. As we reach the corridor and before Edward opens the door, the entire compound comes to life.

A blast from outside echoes through the halls causing them to shudder, I gasp and anxiously look around at all the vampires I didn't even know were here come charging out. Edward's grip on my hand tightens causing me to squirm in discomfort from the pressure he's applying. He looks down at me briefly and loosens his grip.

"Edward, what's going on?" Tanya's fearful voice queries. For an indestructible entity, she sure is afraid of a lot of things. Really useless!

"Take Isabella back to the room and wait there for me. It's time I took out the trash once and for all" Edward barks out and pushes me toward a shell-shocked Tanya.

When she makes to attempt to move, Edward's eyes narrow at her unmoving form. "Now" he growls at her and she leaps into actions and grabs my arm to hurry me down the hall and back in the direction of the room.

As we reach the door, she turns to look at where we left Edward. He's no longer there, but there seems to a lot of activity all around us. Tanya tugs on my arm to get my attention and I snap my gaze to her. She places her finger on her lips telling me to be quiet and points to the end of the corridor. I nod and with her hand still firmly clasping my upper arm, we make a run for the last door.

Finding it locked, Tanya crushes the handle and the door swings open. Leaving me standing just inside the dark room, she darts around like an energizer bunny looking for a way out. I peek out the door to check that we were not being followed and suddenly Tanya grips my arm causing me to shriek in alarm and she hisses at me shut it.

I roll my eyes at her panicked state and peek out the door once more to ensure we were not heard. All clear! Tanya pulls me to the window and instructs me to get onto her back. I oblige and bury my head against her shoulder blades as she leaps out of the window and into the early evening.

She lands silently and immediately takes off running. I'm not sure if she has any idea where she's headed, I just hope she has a better sense of direction than she has for her choice in men.

Tanya slows to a walk and stops letting me slide down her back. I look around trying to see what caused her to stop, I glance in the direction we came from and I cannot see exactly what is happening, but it looks like a mini warzone.

"Are we being followed?" I whisper to Tanya

"I don't think so" she whisper, then sniffs around like a hound dog for a while and a beautiful smile lights up her face as she turn back to me. "It appears the cavalry has arrived. This way" she points out our destination and swings me into her arms as she takes off again.

I bury my head against her shoulder as the wind whips at my face. "This way" a familiar voice calls and I swing my head around to the welcomed sight of Rosalie.

"Rose" her name fall from my lips in a relieved murmur.

Rosalie smiles and takes me from Tanya's arms and into a hug hushing my thankful sobs. I have never been so ecstatic to see a familiar face. After crying for a bit into Rosalie's shoulder I pull away.

"Jasper…" I hiccup. Rosalie holds me at arm's length, her eyes running up and down my body. When she's satisfied that I am not harmed, she answers my most pressing question.

"Shush, Jasper is just fine. Don't worry; the Major is more than capable of taking care of this. Let's get you to safety" Rose soothes. I nod and she lifts me into her arms bridal style. "Close your eyes, we'll be there before you know it" I lay my head in the crook of her neck and close my eyes as she takes off into the night.


End file.
